This love you speak of Is it painful?
by Sounretro
Summary: Tezuka never thought love would come his way. He thought he didn't need it. Now he has to choose. Should he fellow his heart? Or kick his one true love to the curve? (THIS STORY IS TELLING YOU HOW TEZUKA MET HIS WIFE IN THE "IM DIFFERENT FROM YOU" STORY.) WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE
1. One look

Three women stood in front of Tangena's desk. Two of them were the same height and the other one is well, small. "I'm going to need you three to tell the co-workers to sketch more designs. That's goes for you three too," Tangena said.

"Yes Tangena," they told her.

"(Name), make copies of this and hand them out to everyone."

"Yes, (Name) said.

"I also need you three to order more fabric. Get the best quality they have."

"Okay okay we got it already, damn Tangena," Laria said getting pissed off.

"Calm down Laria," Lari said looking at her sister. (Name) giggles and shook her head. Tangena hit Laria on top of her head with a stack of papers.

"Don't interrupt," she told Laria. "(Name), after tomorrow I'm going to need you to-"

"I can't." she said interrupting her.

"You can't? What do you mean you can't?"

"After tomorrow I'm starting my second year of college. So I won't be here. Well, I'll still work here but, my work hours needs to be change."

"You're going back to college?" Lari asked. "You said you hated your first year and you will never go back."

"I decided to transfer to a new school."

"Oh happy day," Laria said being sarcastic. "Now we have to do all your work until you get out of school. I don't accept this."

"Well that's too bad. I'm going back to school. I need to change my career. So I'm taking business courses so I can become like our brother Laven."

"Business? Laven?" Lari said.

"You want to be a stuck up business worker like Laven. You're already a fashion designer. Forget business," Laria told her.

"I'm sorry but this is what I want to do. After college I'm leaving Japan to go back to American."

"Is this what you really want?" Tangena asked her.

"Yes mom."

"Very well, let me see your schedule."

"I hate business. Just thinking about it makes me think of math," Laria said. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive. Who's here in Japan that's going to make me change my mind?"

"Tezuka! Tezuka!" this friends shouted.

"Hm?" he said looking around. He realized he zoned out for a minute. And he forgot that he is playing a tennis is match. Tezuka looks at the score board. His opponent scored a point while he wasn't paying attention. He got back in tennis mode. He made sure his opponent wasn't even close to winning the game.

"Game Tezuka Kunimitsu 6-4." After the game he wipes the sweat off his forehead feeling tired. Then he went to go see his friends.

"Great game Tezuka," Oishi said.

"That's was awesome. That guy was like, take this! And you was like take that. Then you hit him with your Tezuka zone and that ended the game," Kikumaru said excited.

"Except for when you zoned out for minute. What was that all about?" Inui asked. Tezuka looks down at his racket. That never happen to him before.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Is it your arm again?" Oishi asked.

"No."

"Maybe he was thinking of a strategy," Kawamura said.

"And you need food to think of more strategies. Lets go eat," Momo said.

"Food is all you thinking about," Kaido told him.

"Not really Viper. Well, actually you're right." Before they could leave Tezuka manager calls him.

"Tezuka I want to introduce you to someone." Tezuka nod to him.

"I'll be right there. Could you guys wait a little longer?" Everyone nod to him.

"We'll be right here," Fuji said. After Tezuka talked to his manager they went to a restaurant call Grillin. Everyone talks while Tezuka sat there thinking. He couldn't hear anything but he saw their mouths moving. Kikumaru said something to him but he wasn't listening. He taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey Tezuka."

"Huh?"

"Come on answer the question," Kikumaru said. Tezuka looks at them wondering what was the conversation about?

"You wasn't listening were you Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't."

"That's the second time you lost focus today," Inui said.

"Is something wrong Tezuka," Fuji asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Well you did play two games today," Momo said.

"If you are tried then you should go home and rest," Kawamura said. Tezuka nods to him.

"Not until he answers my question," Kikumaru said. "Now, what's more worst. Sitting in between Atobe's fangirls or walking on hot stones?"

After being around his friends Tezuka went home. He sat on his couch thinking. What was wrong with him today? He thought maybe Kawamura was right. He just needs some sleep.

The next day Laria and her sister's walks up the street going to lunch. "Will you hurry up and pick a restaurant already," Lari said.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to find a good place to eat now," Laria said.

"What is wrong with the restaurant next to our job?"

"I don't want to go there today. I keep getting his feeling that mom is watching us."

"What..?"

"Now you're being weird," (Name) said.

"No I'm not. I'm telling you guys. Mom is spying on us with her binoculars."

"From all the way in her office?" Lari asked.

"Yeah!" (Name) and Lari ignores her and kept walking. From all the way up the street Oishi and his friends finish tennis practice and now their going to lunch.

"Come on you guys. I know this awesome place where we can eat at!" Kikumaru shouts while running. When he starts speeding he see's three women walking on the same side as him. Laria see's him running down the side walk. Lari thought he is going to run into them.

"Ahh..!" she said shielding her eyes.

"Excuse me ladies," Kikumaru said. He jumps up swinging on the sign post then flips over them landing smoothly on his feet. He stood up, winks at them then start running again.

"Nice moves," (Name) said.

"I can do that," Laria said. Her sisters looks at her like stop lying you heifer. When they continue to walk they see someone else running down the street.

"Excuse me...!" Oishi shouts running through them. "I'm so sorry ladies, I apologize, excuse me. Eiji... Slow down!" Oishi chased after him.

"Nice hair cut," Lari said. They didn't even walk yet when they heard two more guys running their way. It looks like they were racing.

"I'm not going to let you beat me Viper. I'll get there before you!" Momo shouted.

"That will never happen you damn idiot!" said Kaido. The girls step to the side giving them some room. Both of them speed past them leaving a gust of wind behind. "Excuse us!" they shouted.

"Is there a marathon up the street?" Laria asked. Her sister's shrugs their shoulder's and continue to walk. Three more guys came running. Laria rolls her eyes.

"Not again.." Lari said.

"You're going to be in last place Tezuka." Fuji told him. "Excuse me," he said smiling at them as he ran pass.

"I think they went down this way. S-sorry, pardon me. Excuse me," Kawamura said.

"We have to hurry. Kaido and Momo might fight again if one of them loses," Inui said. "Excuse us ladies." All three of them ran down the street.

"What's wrong with these guys today?" Laria asked. The girls turn around continue walking. As they walk (Name) saw a clothing store and in the window is a very beautiful design shirt. She stop walking to look at the detail. Tezuka walks down the street at his own pace. He didn't feel like running. Good thing he knew exactly where to meet his friends at. As he walk two women said hello to him and giggles.

"I don't know who is is but he sure is handsome," Lari said.

"Uh huh. Next time I see him. I'll get his name," Laria said.

"Yeah right."

"I will!" Tezuka rolls his eyes ignoring them. When (Name) was finished she saw that her sister didn't notice she stopped. She ran up the street catching up to them. When she got tired to quickly she dugs in her purse looking for her can soda.

As they walk Tezuka and (Name) pass each other. He didn't glance at her and she didn't notice him. As he walk Tezuka felt something. He didn't know what it is. This feeling felt weird to him. Something...he never felt before. (Name) felt it too. She looks around wondering what the hell is going on? Both of them stops walking at the same time. When they turn around their eye locks with each other.

It's weird. They didn't know each other. Both of them just stood there staring. "Is she a middle schooler? She's very short," Tezuka thought. "Is this feeling coming from her?"

"Who is this stoic guy? And why is he staring at me like that?" (Name) said in her mind. They were wondering who is going to talk first. Before that could happen (Name) smile at him. Tezuka eyes widen a bit. He wonder why did she smile at him like that? She took him by surprise. Tezuka push his glasses up and looks away from her blushing.

"Umm..hi-"

"Hey twerp, let's go!" Laria shouts interrupting her. (Name) turns around looking at her sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be right there!" When she turns back around, he was gone. (Name) looks around. He was no where in sight.

"Where did he go?"

"Let's go (Name)!" the twins shouted.

"Okay!" (Name) shrugs her shoulder and ran, catching up to her sisters.


	2. New school new friend

Today (Name) had to pick up her books from school. There was no school today. Her first day starts tomorrow. Today someone is going to give her and other new students a tour around campus. She walks through the entrance looking around. There were students everywhere. Since she just transfer there, she didn't know where everything is located. (Name) took out a paper reading where to pick up her books. "Now where are they?" She walks around looking for the bookstore. "Didn't I just see that sign? Damn I'm going in circles!" When she turns around she accidentally bumps into someone.

"I'm so sorry about that," a girl said.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," (Name) told her.

"Well me neither. You have the same paper that I have. Looking for the bookstore huh?"

"Yeah I can't freaking find it."

"Me neither. I'm Joshie, this is my second year."

"Nice name, my name sounds like a guy too. I'm (Name). Second year also. Are you new?"

"No. I been here last year. I heard they always change the bookstore location. These idiots don't know what to do every year."

"I see. I just transfer here."

"Good choice. Come on, I think I know where the bookstore is located." (Name) fellows Joshie to an familiar place. Both of them stood there and shook their head. The sign said books inside.

"The place where everyone register? I pass this place so many fucking times!" (Name) shouted.

"Damn, this place was right underneath our noses." They walk in getting in line for their books. After waiting they carried them as they walk. "So what's your major?"

"Business," (Name) said.

"You want to be a business worker? Sound's complicated. I know you're going to be a very short business worker."

"I'm not that damn short."

"I think you are the shortest women on campus. I'm majoring in interior design."

"That's awesome. I wish I had talent to make some design furniture."

"You can always change your major."

"I wish. Well someone is giving the new students and returning students a tour of this place. I guess I'll be going," (Name) said.

"I can give you better tour of this place."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I'll show you the important places you need to know. Where everything is located and how to get there quicker."

"Okay. Thanks Joshie."

"No problem." Joshie took (Name) inside, showing her where the classes are, the caf, restrooms, library, counselors and places to hang out at. After touring the school she took her outside. "Here is the front of the school. Which you already know. This place is huge. There's lots of stuff to do here outside. There are some important stuff you need to know. Especially when you are meeting people. You don't want to make friends with the wrong crowd."

"I will be surprise if I make friends at all."

"That huge space over there is where the students run tack and jog around. They even have a space where you can run around the campus. Over there is the football and tennis field. Our football and basket team is good but for some reason these girls like the men tennis teams."

"Tennis?"

"You didn't hear? That's right, you're a newcomer. Come on I'll tell you over there." Joshie walks (Name) over to the bleachers. As they walk (Name) see lots of women were stand and cheering some guy name. Adobe was his name? She think it was. She couldn't see the guy face, there were women everywhere. When she heard someone snap their finger. The girls went silent.

"Hey Joshie, why are all the girls standing there?" (Name) asked pointing to them.

"Oh, that's one of the most biggest male diva on his campus. He's a drama queen. Speaking of drama queens. See that girl over there. She's the biggest female diva around here. She thinks the world revolve around her. And she thinks she can get anything and anyone she wants. To bad there's one guy she can't have. I'll tell you later about that."

"I think I keep my distance. I have dealt with prissy female divas in high school. I know how it goes," (Name) said.

(Name) and Joshie sat at the top of the bleachers seeing the campus view. "Now about tennis. Ever since these guys came here about two years ago all the girls starts to like tennis. So many girls would crowed around the tennis court to watch them play. Total fangirl these women are."

"Fangirls huh? Are these guys even that good at this tennis shit?"

"They must be since they have women swooning all over them. But not just girls, dudes too. Always coming here to challenge them. They said it started during middle school. These students was just winning matches from here and there. Doing theses unbelievable techniques. In this college there are three tennis teams students here can choose from. Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, and Hyotei. But when it comes down to tournaments. They all play as one to win."

"Really? Sounds boring," (Name) said standing up.

"Ha, I'm guessing you're not into sports?"

"Does dodge ball count?"

"Funny (Name). I not a sports fan neither. I'm not that type of girl. And I'm not a total girly girl neither."

"Me too. I don't care about sports or teams. I'm here to get my business degree."

"Exactly, all these other girls can waste their time on them."

"But we won't," (Name) said.

"Anyway, where are you from? I can tell you're not Japanese."

"I'm from America."

"Me too. Let's make this relationship into a friendship thing," Joshie said.

"Sure." They walks away from the bleachers to continue the tour. When they pass by the tennis court. Tezuka was about to swing his racket when he felt the feeling again. What was it?

"Something wrong Tezuka?" Oishi asked. Tezuka shook his head.

"No. I'm fine."


	3. First day of school part 1

Finally her first day of college. The first class is with Joshie. And it didn't start until 9:00. When the time came (Name) ran up the stairs. The elevator is too crowed with students. "Damn, why does my class have to be all the way up there? This is some bullshit."

Kikumaru starts running down the stairs to get to his class. "I got to hurry!" He ran doing a backflip down a flight of stairs. He kept flipping perfectly with out bumping into no one. "I'm almost there just one more." Without looking Kikumaru did a front flip. When he open his eye (Name) is right in front of him. "Look out!"

"Huh?" she said looking up. Their eyes widen. (Name) wasn't quick enough to move out the way. In a blink of an eye Kikumaru crashes his head onto (Name's) forehead. Both of them is knocked down to the floor. Both of them has a throbbing headache. Kikumaru sat up holding his head.

"Ouch..." He looks down seeing a girl on the floor twitching. "Oh no are you alright?" he ask her.

"My arm, my leg... I can't feel them. I think their broken!"

"Aw man! I can't believe this. What have I done? This is all my fault I'm so sorry..." (Name) stood up then wipes the dust off her clothes. Kikumaru mouth flew open as he stares at her. "I-I thought you said you couldn't move?

"Nah I'm fine. I was just joking. Are you okay?"

"Forget about me! Are you sure you are alright?!"

"I'm fine.. Oh, wait a minute." (Name) lift the bottom of her pants leg up. She saw blood coming down her leg.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's just a scratch," she said taking out a bandaid. "See, all better."

"Sorry about that. I should have seen you coming."

"Don't be. But, why the hell were you flipping down the stairs?"

"Oh, I was doing acrobatics. To me It's the fastest was to get to my classes when I'm taking the stairs."

"Oh I see. That's cool."

"I'm Kikumaru you are?"

"(Name)."

"(Name) huh? That's a boy name." he said laughing. "Wow... You're very short." Kikumaru look closely at her.

"No I'm not! You're just very tall."

"I always been this height since middle school."

"Middle school..?"

"Yeah me and my friends. I remember they thought our captain was a teacher. So I'm guessing you can't grow anymore?"

"I'm still growing. Just not as fast as anyone else. Well my class about to start."

"Oh yeah, mines too. See ya around," he said running off. After class Joshie and (Name) walks through the halls to get to another class.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" Joshie ask.

"It's fine. Better than my old school for sure."

"There's lots of cuties here too," she said smiling.

"There's no cuties here," (Name) said.

"Just watch and be amazed." After class (Name) smile fellowing her around. Their next class didn't start until later so they had time to goof off." She fellows her outside. As they walk a small ball went flying towards her.

"Look out!" someone shouted. Joshie dodge the ball. (Name) couldn't duck in time. Her eyes widen when she thought she is going to get hit. But she was to short. The ball pass over her head. Damn she was lucky. "Sorry about that," Kikumaru said. He looks at them.

"(Name) right?" he asks making sure.

"Yeah, Kikumaru."

"Nice.. You remember. Hey Joshie."

"Hey Eiji."

"You know him Joshie?"

"Yup, how do you know Kikumaru?"

"We bumped into each other going to class this morning."

"Oh.. Flipping down the stairs again huh Kikumaru?"

"What can I say? It's the fastest way to get to class. Kikumaru spins the tennis ball on his finger. He drops it then kicks it up with the tip of his foot. "Tomorrow the regulars are having a welcome back tennis match. Everyone is going to play to see did they increase their strength over the summer. You two should come and watch."

"You are on the tennis team?" (Name) asked.

"Yup."

"Sorry Eiji, you know I'm not into tennis." Joshie said.

"Oh yeah. Well, what about you (Name)? Come join us after school."

"I'm sorry but I'm not into tennis neither." Kikumaru pouted.

"Come on...and join us. It will be fun, I promise you that. I'll show you my true acrobatic skill."

"It's just a bunch of guys in short shorts swinging their balls around on the tennis court," (Name) said.

"Well if you say it like that then I'll be there," Joshie said smiling.

"Thinking negative Joshie."

"See, Joshie is coming. Now only if you can say yes (Name)," he asked pouting in her face. (Name) smiles at him.

"Okay okay, I'll go just back up."

"Alright! See you two tomorrow." Kikumaru ran back to the tennis court.

"He's always full of energy." Her first day was over already. (Name) walks down the hall when a girl bumps into her.

"I'm sorry," (Name) said.

"Yes, you better be sorry," the girl said walking away. (Name) turns around.

"I said I was sorry because I knew it was my fault. But if you want to be a total bitch about it? Then we have a problem." The girl turns around and glares at (Name). (Name) folds her arms and glares back.

"You're lucky I'm in a hurry. Because if I wasn't, there would be a problem."

"Yes, and when theres a problem I tend to solve it. Just to let you know. Aren't you in a hurry? Bye bye now." The girl glares at (Name), flips her hair and walks away. (Name) rolls her eyes.

"I see you met Valneena," Joshie said walking up to her.

"Val what? Oh her. Who is she anyway?"

"Like I said yesterday. She's the biggest female diva around here. She thinks the world revolve around her. And she thinks she can get anything and anyone she wants."

"So that's who you were talking about." Joshie nods her head. "I'm not scared of her. Trust me, she doesn't want to cross paths with me."

"I see."


	4. Meeting your first love part 2

It the next day. School already ended and (Name) is hesitation to go watch guys play tennis. "Come on (Name) it will be fun," Joshie said.

"I don't know.."

"Think about it. Kikumaru would be there..." she said teasing her.

"I know that but..."

"You might meet a hottie too."

"No Joshie..." she said blushing.

"Come on..." (Name) thought for a minute then smiles.

"Okay, okay. But I'm not staying long."

"Were just watching Kikumaru okay." They walks out school then turns the corner. When they did. Joshie was right. So many women surrounded the tennis court. (Name) really thought she was pulling her leg because she's new here.

"So many girls.."

"There here to see the regulars that play tennis. Fangirl everywhere." (Name) and Joshie squeezes through the crowd to get in. After being pushed and shoved they sat on the bleachers waiting for the match to start.

"Joshie! (Name)!" Kikumaru shouted running towards them.

"Hey Eiji," Joshie said. (Name) waves at him.

"You guys made it."

"Nice uniform," (Name) said.

"Thanks. Just sit back and enjoy. After the match I like to introduce you to my teammates."

"You don't have to do that. Were here to watch you," (Name) said.

"My friends are cool. They wouldn't mind meeting new people. Enjoy." Kikumaru runs back to get ready.

"These girls are really ready to see them."

"Yup. Total fangirls. It's annoying. Now, let me tell you about the three teams. When the match started Joshi told (Name) about the teams. And what the captain's is like. As the match went on. It's Tezuka's turn to play.

"Tezukaaaaaaa...!" Valneena shouted waving to him. Tezuka ignored her. "Tezuka...!"

"She is very annoying," Fuji said.

"Tezuka!"

"Leave him alone. Can't you see the guy is trying to focus," (Name) said. Valneena and her groupies turns around.

"Who said that?" she asked. Her eyes lands on Joshie and (Name). "Oh, it's you two. Do you have a problem?"

"Oh vermin. I didn't see you over there. How's the fake nose?" Joshie asked.

"That's Valneena. And you," she said pointing to (Name). "I believe you said something."

"As a matter of fact I did. The guys are trying to play tennis. So be quit you fucking groupie." Joshie laughs.

"I am not a groupie. Tezuka is my boyfriend. And he likes me."

"You're a dumb ass. I told you last year. The captain of Seigaku has love for nothing but his family, friends and tennis. You're dreaming if you think he's in love with you," Joshie said. (Name) laughs.

"He will be mine and no one else's. He's will be my boyfriend, you're just jealous. Get in my way and there will be trouble." (Name) yawns.

"Dream on, that day will never happen," (Name) said. Val and (Name) glares harshly at each other. Val turns around ending the conversation. "I made an enemy already." (Name) watches Tezuka play. His tennis skills amaze her. "Wow... He's awesome..." After the game was over Kikumaru ran up them.

"Hey nice game," (Name) told him.

"Thanks. Come on you two. Come meet my friends."

"Are you sure?" Joshie asks.

"Yeah it's cool."

"I would like to meet your friends too," Valneena said smiling. Kikumaru glance at her then he ignores her. He grabs (Name) and Joshie by their hands pulling them along with him. Val is pissed off.

"Come on. Their right there." As they walk someone starts to stare at (Name). She turns around seeing a tall guy with blue hair and around glasses looking at her from head to toe. (Name) glares at him.

"Do you see something you like?" she ask him. The guy smirks at her.

"As a matter of fact. Yes... I do see something I like." He took her hand and grip it gently. "I would like to know your name." Kikumaru snatch (Name) from him.

"Sorry she's with me," he said sticking his tongue out.

"Kikumaru..."

"Leave her alone. That girl is off limits," Joshie said.

"She won't be for long Joshie," Oshitari said.

"Whatever wanna be." Joshie walks away.

"Who was that?" (Name) asks.

"I'll tell you later. In the mean time stay away from him."

"Hey you guys. Let me introduce you to Joshie. She's been my friend since last year."

"Hi," she said waving.

"Hi Joshie," the guys said.

"And this is (Name). I just met her yesterday. Do you see her height? She's mega short," he said laughing.

"I'm not that short. Hi I'm (Name)." Tezuka stares at her. That feeling came back again. But why? Before everyone else can say hi to her. He did first.

"Hi, I-I'm Tezuka," he said giving her his hand. Everyone is shock. Tezuka would never talk first unless someone ask him something. (Name) took his hand. There was a little shock when their hands touch.

"Nice to meet you," she said smiling. Tezuka and (Name) stares at each other. The guys look back and forth at him and her. His attitude is different now. They were still holding hands.

"Okay.. I'm Fuji, let's be quick. This is Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Kaido and Momoshiro. Plus you already met Kikumaru."

"That's me," he said smiling. "We have to talk to our captain, right Tezuka? Tezuka?"

"Huh?" Tezuka isn't listening.

"Well lets go (Name)," Joshie said.

"Okay, see you guys around. Bye Tezuka," she said waving to him. Tezuka nods to her.

"Whooo... Am I'm seeing love at first sight?" Kikumaru said laughing.

"Let's discuss this," Fuji said.

"You like (Name) don't you Tezuka?" Momo asked.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You introduce yourself first before anyone else could," Kikumaru said.

"I smell love..." Momo said.

"You can smell love all you want. It's not coming from me."

"Well you we're acting weird in front of her," Oishi said.

"You to Oishi?" Tezuka said.

"Don't deny it Tezuka," Kawamura said.

"You guys can say what you want. She's nice but I'm sorry. I can never see myself in love with no one."

"Never say never Tezuka. You might be wrong," Fuji told him. Tezuka sigh ignoring his friends.

"Author notes: I wanted to put Shitenhoji in this story but I don't know how to write them in this story. Like their personality and how they act.


	5. Connecting rejected

At Evasion Violette

Laria and Lari walks into (Name's) office. "So how is college twerp?" Laria asks.

"It's cool, for now. I made two friend's and an enemy in one day. Plus I think I attract an stalker with blue hair and circle glasses."

"Well good for you. You will become a business worker in no time," Lari said.

"Thank you. I least someone cares about what I want to do," (Name) said glaring at Laria.

"Whatever. You sound excited. Did you meet a hottie?" Laria ask grinning.

"Well yes and no."

"What? What kind of answer is that?" Lari asks.

"Yeah spill it. Or I'll knock you upside your head."

"Shut up. He said hi to me and thats it. It's no big deal. I don't know if I like him or not."

"Love at first sight huh?" Lari said.

"I don't know."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Laria said dropping a stack of paper on her desk.

"What is this?"

"Mom said you need to fill out all of these papers. And she said she wants it done by tonight."

"What?! She knows I'm in college. I can't balance my work and homework."

"Too bad," Lari said.

"Yeah, we told you to stay here instead of going college. Now you have a ton of work to do. So get started." (Name) sigh looking closely at the papers.

"Hey! This are the papers for this company owner. As co-owners of this place you two have to do these paper work too."

"Damn she found out. I told you she wasn't going to fall for it," Lari said.

"Listen here short cake. You are going to do our paper work for us. We're busy talking on the phone," Laria said.

"I don't have to do shit but my own work!" (Name) split the papers in half. "Here is my half and here is yours."

"But it's too much!" Laria shouted.

"So, Laven is the co-owner of this company like us. But he isn't here to do his part. I have to do it. So stop complaining and get to work." Lari sticks her tongue out at (Name). And Laria knocks over her cup of pens then leaves her office. (Name) glares at them. "Wench! You better come back here and pick up these damn pens!"

The next day (Name) walks to the table to meet Joshie. "Hey (Name)."

"Sup Joshie. Wow, what's that?" she said pointing to her note pad.

"This? This is a design I'm doing for a chair. I'm thinking about what kind of design should it be on the outside. Futuristic or retro?"

"Wow.. Maybe Futuristic? But I like retro too. But It's your design. You pick."

"Okay, I pick Futuristic," Kikumaru said popping out of no where.

"Don't do that Eiji. You scared the shit out of me," Joshie said. (Name) giggles.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't resist. Hey (Name)."

"Hi Kikumaru."

"Oh yeah, Tezuka likes yo-" Before he could finish Oishi pulls him away from (Name).

"What? What did you say?" she ask.

"Oh nothing. You know how Kikumaru is sometime," Oishi said. "So how it going?" he asks scratching the back of his head.

"I'm fine," she said turning around. The rest of them were standing behind them. "Hi you guys come sit," she said patting the seat. They all sat down leaving Tezuka an empty seat next to (Name). He sat down looking somewhere else. (Name) blush looking away.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Joshie asks.

"After school we have tennis practice. Then we're going to hang out," Momo said.

"You two should come with us," Kikumaru said.

"Nah you guys go ahead," Joshie said.

"Yeah I don't want to intrude," (Name) said.

"Come on.. We dont have any problem with it," Momo said.

"Tezuka would like it if you came (Name)," Fuji said snickering. Tezuka glares at Fuji.

"I don't know. I mean, I have projects to do and-"

"So do we but we're not rushing," Kikumaru said.

"It will be fine. We're just hanging out," Oishi said.

"What do you say (Name)?" Kawamura said.

"Come on Joshie?" Momo said. Both of them thought for minute then decided.

"Okay okay, Joshie said. (Name) nods to them.

"Awesome! Meet us at the Grillin at eight," Kikumaru said.

"It's nine (Name). We have class."

"Damn, we do too," Momo said. When (Name) got up her foot was stuck between the chair.

"I'll get that for you," Tezuka said helping her. He grabs her hand pulling her loose.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him.

"My pleasure," he told her.

"I know it is," Joshie said smirking as she pulls (Name) along with her.

"Will see you guys later," Joshie said.

"Bye Tezuka," (Name) said. Tezuka turns around watching (Name) leave with Joshie. When he turns around he saw his friends looking at him with an smile on their faces.

"What?"

"You know what. Could you count it up Inui," Fuji said.

"Yesterday it was a 10% rate of you liking (Name). Today it went up to 20%," Inui told him.

"We have class now," Tezuka said.

"Don't deny it Tezuka. You are into shorty right now," Momo said.

"Literally, she is to mega short," Kikumaru said. When the guys finish talking they went to class.

School is over. (Name) calls her job to see if she could get the evening off.

"Hello?" Tangena said.

"Mom I'm sorry but I can't come into work today. I'm overworked and I have so much homework to do."

"Why are you calling your boss mom?" Joshie asks.

"What do you mean you can't come in?" her mother ask.

"I'm sorry but I have projects and research to do for an article. I'm not done yet and it's due by tomorrow. Can Laria and Lari to do my work for me?"

"What?! No!" Laria shouted.

"Just fax me the paper work and I'll have it by tomorrow morning I promise. I even do over time. I just need this one night off." Tangena thought about it then made up her mind.

"Alright just this one night."

"What?!" Lari and Laria shouted.

"Thank you mom. I promise I'll do overtime." (Name) press the end button on her cellphone. "I can go," she said getting excited.

"Awesome, your boss is your mother?"

"Yes."

"Where do you work at?"

"Evasion Violette. It's an fashion company."

"Awesome..." They hopped in Joshie car and drove off. She parks her car, gets out then walks to the front of the place.

"Do I look alright?" (Name) ask Joshie.

"You look fine. Oh... I see. You want to look sexy for the captain.." she said in a teasing way.

"No.. I'm doing this for me. Not the-"

"Sexy captain of Seigaku," Joshie said grinning.

"Stop saying that. Let's just go in."

"Ladies... You made it," Momo said walking up to them.

"You guys wasn't here yet?"

"Good thing we made it in time," Kawamura said.

"We would of kept you girls waiting for us," Oishi said.

"Well you guys aren't late," (Name) said.

"Exactly." Fuji pushes Tezuka next to (Name). She turns and look at him.

"Y-you look nice," he said to her.

"Thank you. You look handsome. Let me fix that button for you." After fixing his shirt they walks in to Grillin. They took a seat waiting for a waiter to come. After ordering they start to talk about weird topics.

"So I decided to sabotage her project," Joshie said.

"Wow.." (Name) said laughing.

"That was mean of you," Oishi said.

"That wench Val had it coming."

"You been very quiet lately (Name). That's the first word you said since we say down," Fuji said.

"I just like hearing other people stories."

"Tezuka has stories to tell," Kikumaru said. Tezuka looks up from his drink.

"Huh?"

"I would like to hear some stories from you." (Name) touch his shoulder.

"I-I..."

"Don't be shy Tezuka," Inui said.

"Tell her how you broke your arm," Kikumaru told him.

"Eiji..."

"You broke your arm?" (Name) ask touching his hand. She had an worried look on her face.

"Yes, but I didn't do it. Someone else did. It was a long time ago."

"I will love to hear it. You know, how your arm got healed."

"You two should go sit over there," Kawamura said.

"That's a good idea Kawamura," Inui said.

"Go ahead. You two go talk to each other," Fuji said pushing them to another table. Tezuka turns around.

"40 laps tomorrow," Tezuka said glaring at all of them. Fuji snicker.

"He's upset."

"He'll get over it." They sat down staring at their drinks. Tezuka didn't know what to do. She might think he's boring if he starts talking. That is, if he could get any words out. He felt like a nervous wreck.

"How about I'll start first," she told him. Tezuka nod to her relaxing a little. Time pass as they talk away. The rest of them heard (Name) laughing and giggling.

"We are geniuses," Kikumaru said.

"I knew Tezuka likes (Name). I just needed proof," Fuji said.

"He won't admit it until we hear him say it." Inui told them.

"How can he not say he likes her? Look at them, sitting so close to each other," Momo said.

"Perfect couple!" Kikumaru and Joshie shouted. (Name) laughs again. She look at him seeing that he wasn't laughing.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I guess I'm not funny," she said.

"No, it's not your jokes. It's just that. I don't have a sense of humor."

"Oh I see. So you're stoic 24/7." Tezuka nods to her. (Name) smiles and put her hand over his. Tezuka looks at her then turns away. He moves his hand away from her. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, it's my fault. Are you ready go to? I'll take you home if you want?"

"No.. I don't want to bother you. I'll ask Joshie can she take me."

"Driving you home wont bother me."

"It's okay I'll be fine. But thank you though." Tezuka nods to her. Both of them walks back to the table. "Joshie can you take me home?"

"You're ready to go?"

"Yes. I had a great time tonight you guys. Now I have to paper work because I played hooky. Thanks for inviting us. See you guys tomorrow," (Name) said.

"Thanks you guys, bye."

"Bye Tezuka," (Name) said. Tezuka didn't respond to her. She looks at him one more time then turns away. It's been a minute since the girls left.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Momo shouted.

"What happen Tezuka?" Kikumaru ask.

"I thought you two were having a good time together?" Oishi said.

"We were but."

"But what? What happen?" Fuji ask.

"I told you guys before. I can never see myself in love with anyone."

"But she's really nice Tezuka," Kikumaru said.

"I thought she was going to be a pest but she's alright with me," Kaido said.

"See, even Viper thinks she cool," Momo said.

"Tezuka, what the real reason?" Fuji ask him.

"I can't fall in love. That's the real reason." Tezuka sighs stiring his soda with a straw.

"Can you count it up Inui," Fuji said.

"20% earlier. 8% now." While Joshie drives (Name) stares out the window. Did she do something wrong? He was comfortable with her earlier and now. He's so distance. Well, she did just met him. So she just needed to get to know him little by little.


	6. Is it that hard to get a tutor?

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Joshie ask.

"Yeah I did. But, I thought that Tezuka enjoyed himself. After we talked he was so quiet and didn't sound interested in talking to me anymore. Maybe he doesn't like me."

"As far as I know. He's been that way for the longest. Or he might had been shy because he was around a women. Give it sometime. He might loosen up around you."

"I guess." As the day went on (Name) walks the halls to her next class.

"Ahh... We meet again," Oshitari said. (Name) looks him up and down then walks away. Yuushi grabs her hand gently. "It's not nice to ignore some who's trying to talk to you."

"And you are?"

"Oshitari Yuushi, You're new right? I haven't seen you last year."

"Why should I tell you? I'm not the only newbie here."

"Yes... But I notice that you stand out the most. I'm guessing because of your height?"

"Haha.. No, not funny. Now I have to get to class. Bye now."

"You're just going to walk away without telling me your name? It's very important to me."

"Oh is that what you wanted? Okay I'll tell you. My name is...I'm out of here. I got class," she said walking away from him. Oshitari chuckle grabbing her hand again. (Name) sigh.

"Well meet again," he said smirking at her.

"Yeah, I hope not."

* * *

After class (Name) walks outside to meet Joshie. (Name) slams her books on the table making Joshie look up from her laptop. "What's up with you?"

"Stupid teacher, stupid students. Not all of them. Just one. Pissing me off already."

"Well that's college. I hate it too but.. My parents made me go," Joshie said.

"Oh and English is making me so angry. I hate articles and research papers."

"Maybe you should get a tutor."

"Joshie where am I'm going to find a tutor?" (Name) look at her and smiles.

"Oh no. I hate english and always will. For get it," she said shaking her head. (Name) pouts twirling her pen.

"Hello," Fuji said walking up to the table.

"Sup Fuji," Joshie said. (Name) waves to him.

"Hey! I'm here too," Kikumaru said sitting down.

"Aren't we all," Inui said. The rest if them sat down. Tezuka sat at the edge of the table away from (Name). She sigh then waves at him. Tezuka nods to her then looks away.

"See, he hates me," she said whispering to Joshie.

"No he doesn't. Let me find out we all have the same damn schedule," Joshie said.

"We might. So what's going on (Name)?" Kikumaru ask.

"Nothing, I'm just made at my english teacher and his kiss ass student." They all laughs at what she said.

"Kiss ass student huh? I seen that before. There's one in every other class," Momo said.

"English in college is hard. I wish someone will tutor me. I'll pay her," (Name) said getting in Joshie face. Joshie pokes her on the forehead with her pen.

"Like I said before. I hate english myself. I'm sorry (Name), you have to find someone else," she said pating her on the head. (Name) sigh.

"I'll tutor you (Name)," Inui said turning her way.

"Really? You will tutor me in english?" Inui tips her glasses.

"English? Oh.. I thought you said math and science. I'm out," he said turning back around grinning.

"What?! Thanks for nothing," she said hitting him playfully on his arm. "Now what am I'm going to do? Joshie..."

"No...!"

"Tezuka is good at English," Fuji said.

"Yeah, he's writing a book," Kikumaru said.

"Oh, we'll I don't want to bother him. I'm pretty sure he's busy. Right Tezuka?" Tezuka nods to her. "See, I'll be fine. I'll just asks that Oshitari guy could he tutor me. He looks smart." Joshie spits juice out her mouth. Everyone looks at her and turns her way with confused looks.

"Oshitari!? No no no no no! Dont talk to him," Joshie said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" (Name) ask. Joshie looks at her cell phone.

"We have class. I'll tell you while we walk. See you guys later."

"Bye you guys," (Name) said leaving.

"Once Oshitari talks to her. You know you don't stand a chance," Fuji said to Tezuka.

"Stand a chance against what? I told you I'm not into (Name). I could care less."

"But why...!?" Kikumaru ask. Tezuka ignore his question.

"So you're not going to tutor her? Oishi ask.

"She already found a tutor. She doesn't need me."

"That's because you didn't want to tutor her in the first place," Momo said. Tezuka taps on his watch.

"Class you guys," he said getting up.

"He's always changing the subject," Inui said.

* * *

When Joshie and (Name) walks to class. She told her all about Oshitari. Before they knew it, school was over. (Name) and Joshie stops at the vending machine to get a soda. "There you are (Last Name)." (Name) turns around seeing Oshitari behind her.

"How do you know my name? I didn't tell you."

"I would love to tell you how I got it but.. That's classified. Especially when I want to know something. I'll find out."

"Really..? You sound like a hacker," Joshie said.

"Call it whatever you want." Oshitari leans one hand on the vending machine as he gets closer to (Name). "Now that we know each other names. Let's gets to know each other better. What are you doing to tonight?"

"Studying, with me," Joshie said getting in his face.

"I do believe I was talking to (Name), Joshie."

"Well I'm talking to you. Four eyes."

"Like I never heard that before."

"Okay! Calm down you two. I'm sorry Oshitari but if you are asking for a date, my answer is no. I heard you have tons of fangirls. So I'm going to pass on that one. But I would like to ask you will you tutor me in-"

"Ahem." Their eyes looks at the person who interrupt her. Tezuka was standing in front of them.

"Oh look, it's Tezuka," Joshie said smiling.

"Oh, hi Tezuka," (Name) said. Oshitari eyes narrow while he glares at him. Tezuka walks up to them.

"Excuse me. Am I'm interrupting?"

"Yes."

"No you aren't. You're just in time," Joshie said. Yuushi glares at her.

"May I talk to you (Name)?"

"Yes, umm.. Would you excuse me," she said to Yuushi.

"No need. I'll say it right here. If you are still looking. I would like to tutor you." (Name) was surprise.

"Really? That would be awesome."

"I thought you wanted me to tutor you?" Oshitari ask.

"I'm sorry, did you ask him first?"

"I did but... Um.. I heard you are better at english."

"But I'm greater," Yuushi said.

"Oh boy... You got you're hands full," Joshie said teasing (Name).

"(Name) really appreciate you coming here Tezuka. But, she already made up her mind."

"No actually I didn't-"

"I didn't hear her say that. It might be better if I tutor her Oshitari."

"Wait a minute now, I didn't choose yet."

"Exactly. You pick (Name). Who do you want to tutor you?" (Name) looks back and forth at both of them. Then she looks at Joshie. She was pointing to Tezuka. What the hell was she going to do? She didn't want to hurt their feelings. Both guys are handsome. Tezuka didn't want to tutor her until now. Yuushi was going to say yes to her no matter what. Which one to pick?

"Damn..." she said in her mind.


	7. Mr Stoic

"Who do you want to tutor you (Name)? Me or Tezuka?" Oshitari ask. (Name) looks at Tezuka then Yushi. Joshie was still pointing to Tezuka.

"I um.. I'm sorry but I pick Tezuka, Oshitari."

"Really? You pick him over me?"

"That's what she said," Joshie told him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just more comfortable being around someone I hang out with. I hope you understand?"

"I understand." Oshitari leans closer to her ear. "Anytime you want a private lesson. You know where to call me," he said whispering to her.

"I try to keep that in mind."

"See you around," he said winking at her. (Name) turns to him.

"Thanks for wanting to be my tutor. Now, do we start studying after school or..?"

"I have tennis practice after school. So when I'm done from here well meet up."

"Ok, wait, no..." she said shaking her head. "I have to go to work after school."

"What time do you get off?"

"8pm. Sometimes I do overtime." Tezuka sighed.

"When I finish practice you will still be at work."

"I can leave work early."

"No, I'll figure something out. See you around."

"Okay, bye. D-do you want my number. You know, to call when you want to tutor me." Tezuka nods to her. He stores her number in his cell phone. "You can call me anytime." Tezuka raises an eyebrow. "You know, when you want to tutor me," she said laughing.

"Right. See ya."

"Bye..." (Name) watch him walk leave. "Man.. He's handsome." When (Name) turns around Valneena was standing in her face.

"Why were you talking to Tezuka?"

"That's none of your damn business," (Name) told her.

"Stay away from my man."

"Tezuka is not your man. He's doesn't belong to anyone," Joshie said.

"But me."

"No he's doesn't," (Name) said.

"Stay away from him (Last Name)."

"Make me you bitch!"

"(Name) smack that bitch," Joshie said.

"Shut up," one of Val friends said.

"Bitch I'll kick your ass!" All the girls got in each others face and starts arguing. That's when a huge group of girl ran passed them.

"What's going on?"

"We don't have time to argue. Let's go," Valneena said to her sidekicks.

"What just happen?" (Name) ask.

"It's just him," Joshie said.

"Who?" Someone snaps their fingers. All the girls gone quiet.

"Him. That's Atobe."

"Adobe? That guy with that mole and the purple hair.

"Atobe, and yeah. He's a spoiled rich male diva around here. All the stupid girls crowd around him. Remember the tennis team Hyotei that Oshitari's in. He is their captain. He calls his self the king and Ore-sama."

"What the fuck is an Ore-sama?"

"I don't know. Let's go before my eyes start to burn from looking at him."

(Name) sat in her apartment drawing more designs. "Damn, how can I make this dress less ugly...?" Her cell phone ring. She picks it up without looking at the number. "Yeah..."

"Do you have time now?"

"Who's this?"

"Sigh...Tezuka."

"Oh! Hi... Um.. Yeah I do," she said lying.

"Do you know where do know where Grillin is located?"

"Yes."

"What's your address? I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay." (Name) told him his address and waited downstairs. A car pulls up in front of her. Tezuka gets out and opens the passenger side door. "Nice car." Tezuka looks at it then sighs.

"I guess."

"Oh. How did you know I don't have a car?"

"I didn't."

"Oh. You know we should tell teach other about ourselves one day."

"I guess." (Name) stares at him. "He's not really friendly. But he's the one that wanted to tutor me. Why was he acting this way?

Am I'm that ugly?" she said in her mind. It was a quiet and awkward ride. When they got there Tezuka start tutoring her right away.

As the time goes by.

Tezuka sighs tapping his pen on the table. "I'm sorry, can you go over that again?" (Name) ask. Tezuka sighs sitting up.

"Okay, when writing a research paper. I already told you the basic. So keep these important things in mind. Identify your goal, find good sources, write a thesis statement base on the research paper, always stay on topic and make a conclusion. Do you get it now?"

"A little..." Tezuka sighed. "I'm sorry, but, why do I need all this bullshit anyway? Why can't they just take my fucking paper the way I want to write it?"

"Because that's what the professor will look for in writing."

"All this bullshit and fucking stay on topic shit. You know what, fuck this! I'm not doing all this shit!" she said moving her paper.

"You have a colorful vocabulary."

"I'm sorry. I grew up with a lot of curse words around me. So I just start repeating what I heard. I blame my siblings and my mom," she said laughing. Tezuka sigh touching his temples. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I can tell you're not. I'm sorry I'm unteachable." Tezuka shook his head.

"No it's not you. Just go over this paper when writing."

"Do you hate me?" Tezuka looks at her confused.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because yesterday When we hung out together. I thought we were having a good time but, you didn't sound interested in talking me no more. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. It's me, I...I was just. Forget it I'll take you home."

"Can't we just talk for a while?"

"I'm busy, so I can't."

"You are so unfriendly..."

"What?"

"You! Mr. Stoic. Yeah that's what I'm going to call you for now on. Mr. Stoic."

"Call me what you want. Do you want me to take you home or not?"

"Yes, but understand something. I'm only trying to be friends and talk to you. There's no reason for you to be so cold towards me Mr. Stoic. You're the one that wanted to tutor me, so don't get upset because I can't get the work right. I don't want to date you. Trust me, you're not that handsome!" Tezuka stares at her.

"So you don't want me to take you home?" he asks. (Name) sighed.

"No he didn't just ignore what I just said," she said in her mind. "Yes, take me home please." Again the ride home was quiet. Tezuka parks in front of her building. "Thanks," she said about to leave his car.

"Wait." (Name) glances at him. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" she said folding her arms looking away from him.

"About how I acted. I'm sorry I have been cold towards you."

"And why have you been cold towards me?"

"Don't make a big deal out of this."

"I'm just teasing you. But understand, I just want to be friends. You don't have to open up to me yet. Just at least say hi sometimes. Can we give it a try?" Tezuka nods to her. She smiles at him again. Tezuka looks away from her blushing. "Thanks."


	8. Mr Stoic part 2

It's been two weeks. Tezuka's been friendly with (Name) but she still wants to know more about him. Breathing heavy (Name) walks up to Joshie. She was sitting under the tree sketching. "Hey... Josh...ie..."

"Hey (Name). You look tired."

"I miss the bus. Then I have to run and catch it at the next stop."

"Damn, you really need a car."

"I know, I'm saving up for one. (Name) sat down next to her enjoying the breeze.

"So how's it going with you and your tutor?"

"It's going good. I'm learning little by little."

"Have Tezuka made his move on you yet?" She asks smirking.

"What? No it's not like that," she said smiling.

"Yes it is... You like him..."

"Stop... I have been giving him signs. But he's been ignoring me lately."

"What kind of signs?"

"I have been sitting real close to him and putting my hand on top of his. I always hope that he'll make a move but he just ends up saying we're done for today. I'll take you home."

"Damn he's stubborn. Just invite him to your apartment to have your tutor session and just make your move on him. You know turn the lights low, talk in a baby voice and oh yeah show some cleavage." (Name) laughs at her.

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm flat chested."

"Damn, well you are out of luck," she said laughing.

"Hello ladies," Inui said. The rest of his friends were standing next to him.

"What's up Dataman. Hey you guys," Joshie said. (Name) waves to them.

"I'm going to go get some snacks Joshie. I'll back right back."

"Before you leave. Can I say something to you?" Tezuka asks her. (Name) nods to him. He bends down to look her straight in the face. (Name) smiles at him running her fingers through her pony tail she had on the side. "I can't tutor you tonight. I have a paper that's due tomorrow. So I have to finish it."

"Oh... Well it's alright. I'll just go over the tips you gave me," she said laughing. Then she snorted.

"Well that was geeky," Momo said.

"It's not that geeky Momo," (Name) said snorting again. Tezuka gave her his hand pulling her up to her feet. "Thank you." Tezuka nods to her.

After work (Name) went home and fell asleep on the couch. Her cell phone rings unexpectedly. (Name) blinks a few times and answer her phone. "What do you want Laria?"

"Who's Laria?"

"Huh? Who's this?"

"Tezuka."

"Oh... Um.. I'm sorry. I just answered the phone without looking at the name first."

"It's okay. Are you available now?"

"Um... yeah I am."

"Can I come over and tutor you. If your not busy that is."

"Yeah s-sure. You can come over. But I thought you had a paper to finish?"

"I finished it early. So now I have time on my hands."

"Okay, just come right over." (Name) jumps off the couch and runs to her bedroom to change her clothes. She changes her clothes like eight times. So she decided to go with stretch pants and a shirt that has the collar stretch down to her shoulders. The doorbell rings. She runs to the door then opens it "Hi.."

"Are you ready?" he asks her.

"Yeah.. Right this way." Both of them sat on the couch opening up their notebooks.

"Have you been practicing before I got here?" he asks her.

"Um.. No." Tezuka sighed.

"Then let's start on something new." It's been forty five minutes and (Name) got bored. She put her pen down and start staring at Tezuka. He was just sitting there typing on his laptop. Not saying a word to her.

"Sigh... I'm sick of writing. Can we talk for a while?" she asks him.

"Are you done with your writing?"

"No."

"Then we can't talk." (Name) sigh.

"But this is getting boring. I just want to talk for a few minutes then I'll shut up for the rest of the time."

"Are you done with the assignment?"

"No.." she said looking away.

"Then we can't talk."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being cold towards me. I just want to talk to you nothing more. I can't talk to you?"

"Not until you finish your assignment."

"Forget this assignment. I'm not like you. I want to talk. I hate quietness do you get that? Just talk to me," she said putting her hand over his.

"Not now," he said pulling his hand away from her.

"Why is he acting so cold towards me again?" (Name) said in her mind. She lifts up her arm smelling her pits. "Do I smell? I know I took a shower. He's too quiet. I feel bad for his future wife. I got to get this guy to talk to me. I know, I just do the cleavage thing Joshie told me about. But I don't any boobies. I just move closer to him so he'll notice me." (Name) leans closer to him. Moving closer She lost her balance and hit her chin on Tezuka's laptop.

"Are you okay?" he asks putting his computer to the side.

"Yeah.. I'm fine," she said holding her chin. Tezuka went back to his writing. "I'm getting kind of tired, you can leave if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just go." (Name) stood up walking him to the door.

"See you around," he told her. (Name) didn't say anything to him. When he walked out she close the door shut the walks back to her room to go to sleep.

The next day (Name) didn't go to school. She didn't feel like being bothered with homework so she went to work. "What are you doing here?" Laria asked.

"I work here duh..."

"Ditching school today?" Lari ask.

"Yeah... I couldn't deal with the bullshit today. So I'm at work doing fashion, as usual."

"You sound like you are dodging someone. What's his name?" Laria ask.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Don't act stupid."

"Yeah we know when you act this way. And when you do, something is wrong," Lari said.

"Sigh... Fine. It's my tutor. The guy I told you two about."

"The one you like," Lari said.

"But he doesn't like you back," Laria said.

"I don't like-sigh... What am I'm talking about? I do like him but, he hates me."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I guess he's just not into me."

"Have you ever made a move on him?" Laria ask.

"I don't want to, I mean why should I? Shouldn't he do that?"

"Not if he doesn't like you. Just make a move. You'll never know, he might like you back," Lari said. (Name) sigh finishing up her work.

"I'm just going to forget him," she said sighing again.


	9. That damn Atobe

Before school starts (Name) walks to the vending machine to get a soda. She puts her money in and press the button. Nothing came out. (Name) stares at the machine. She presses the button again. Nothing. "What the hell?" she said banging the machine. "Give me my soda!" she said hitting the machine again. "Give it! Give it to me!" she shouts shaking the soda machine. Tezuka walks by hearing shouting. He looks to his right seeing (Name) banging her fist on the soda machine. He walks up her. "Give me, my soda," she said getting tired.

"Are you having trouble?" he asks her. (Name) looks his way.

"Oh, Tezuka. And yeah I am. This damn soda machine won't give me my soda. I press the button so many times. It won't hand it over."

"May I?" he asks looking at it.

"Go ahead." Tezuka looks at it then saw what was the problem. He put ten cents in the machine making the soda can come out. (Name) has a confused look on her face. "H-how did you do that?"

"You were short."

"I know I'm short. You don't have to rub your tallness in my face," she said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean that. I meant you didn't have enough for the soda."

"Ooh..." she said feeling stupid. "I'm sorry I thought I put in the right amount of money. Sorry for taking up your time."

"It's no problem," he said giving her the soda.

"Thank you."

"Isn't it too early to be drinking soda?"

"Well I don't like drinking orange juice in the morning. I don't know why. I prefer soda. The caffeine keeps me going so I can start my day at school and work."

"Then you should drink coffee," he said shaking his coffee cup.

"I don't like coffee that much. It to bitter and has too much caffeine in it," she said sipping her soda. Tezuka looks at her.

"Soda does too."

"I rather have a soda."

"Oh." (Name) looks at him.

"Well I should be going now," she said in her mind. "Wait, why isn't he leaving? This is the perfect time to talk to him. I just hope I won't screw this one up. Wait, didn't I say forget about him? I did say that. But forget about that. This is my only chance to get him to open up to me. Quick say something before he leaves! But what? Think dammit!"

So I heard you're a pro tennis player." Tezuka nods to her. "Shouldn't you be playing.. You know, tennis matches?"

"I stop for a while because I'm back in school again."

"Oh..."

"Do you play tennis?"

"Hell no. But don't tell him that (Name)," she said in her mind. "A little. I'm not good or anything. I need to practice a lot."

"I would like to teach you. If you want?"

"JACKPOT!" she shouts in her mind. "Yes, I would love-I mean I would like that," she said moving close to him.

"When is the best tim-"

"Tezuka!" a guy shouts walking up to him. He cuts in between them moving (Name) out the way.

"What the hell?" she said glaring in at him.

"Play me in tennis Tezuka. At practice today after school. And don't be late. Ore-sama doesn't like it when people make him wait," Atobe said.

"No this guy didn't just barge his way in between me and Tezuka. I almost had a date!" she shouts in her mind.

"Atobe I have to practice with my own team. And I was talking to-"

"Ore-sama demands you play him. And he won't take no for an answer."

"Ore-sama?" (Name) remembers what Joshie said. A stuck up rich male diva. That calls himself Ore-sama and the king. Was his name again? Adobe? "Excuse me don't interrupt him. And Tezuka and I were having a conversation," she said glaring at him. Atobe turns around and looks down at her.

"I'm pretty sure. It wasn't important. Now run along I'm busy," he said turning away from her.

"That's not how you talk to a women Atobe," Tezuka told him.

"What women? Do you see her height? She is not a woman, more like a middle schooler."

"And you're not a man. Especially with that purple hair color. My conversation might not be important to you. But it was important to me Mr. Rude ass!"

"Ore-sama? Rude?" he said pointing to himself. "You're the one being rude by butting into my conversation."

"I was talking to Tezuka first!"

"Was you now? I didn't see you standing there. I thought Teuka was talking to an ant."

"Why you arrogant, narcissistic, kissing your mirror, pretty boy, self-center diva!" Atobe got mad.

"No one talks to Ore-sama like that."

"Well that's too damn bad because I'll talk to you anyway I want to. What? You want to fight? Bring it I fight guys too it's nothing," she said dropping her messenger bag. Tezuka looks at her like what the hell? Atobe laughs at her and flips his hair.

"You're hilarious. Ore-sama doesn't fight. Especially toddlers like you. The king has other important things to do. Remember Tezuka. Tennis math after school," he said walking off.

"Funny? I'll show him funny," she said cracking her knuckles.

"Don't get mad, you will only give him something to laugh about. Atobe is... Well, how can I describe him? Atobe is... Atobe," Tezuka told her.

"I don't like him."

"Just calm down. About us practicing. What day do you have time?" (Name) looks up at him. She forgot about he was going to teach her how to play tennis. But that damn Adobe or Automobile interrupted him.

"Umm.. I'm free anytime you want to practice," she said smiling.

"Okay, I'll let you know." (Name) nods to him.

"(Name)! We got class!" Joshie shouts.

"Okay! See around Tezuka." Tezuka nods to her walking away. "Yes!" she shouts in her mind as she runs up to Joshie.


	10. It's not a date!

Joshie and (Name) sat outside at a table. "Guess who?" a guy said covering (Name's) eye.

"Umm.. Kikumaru?"

"Neh? How did you know it's me?"

"Well I'm not friends with anyone else who's cheerful as you."

"Oh yeah," he said smiling. Tezuka sat across from (Name). She smiles waving at him. He nods to her.

"The guy you like is staring into your eyes. I think he loves you," Joshie whisper to her.

"No he doesn't, stop teasing me." (Name) puts her head down to hide her blushing.

"What are we doing tonight? Come on, it's Friday so lets hang out," Momo said.

"I like to but.. I have to work tonight," Kawamura said.

"Yeah I have to work too. And study," Oishi said.

"Me too," said Kikumaru.

"Same here," Fuji said.

"At work I have data to write down," Inui said.

"I don't want to go out," said Kaido.

"No," Tezuka told him.

"But it's Friday you guys. And I'm sick of studying."

"You might grow some brains if you study," Kaido told him.

"Whatever Viper. I know I'm smart."

"Riiight."

"We're still on for Saturday Tezuka?" (Name) ask.

"Yes," he said nodding to her. It went quiet. Everyone looks at them like something happen. Tezuka and (Name) look at them.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"Wait a minute, you guys made plans with each other without us knowing?" Momo asked.

"Well... It's not really a secret."

"And what's happening on Saturday?" Joshie asked.

"We're just going to play tennis," Tezuka answered.

"Both of you?" Inui asked.

"Alone?" Kawamura asked.

"Yes," Tezuka said.

"It sounds like a date," Fuji said smiling. Tezuka looks at him.

"It's not a date."

"Well how come you guys didn't tell us?" Kikumaru asked

"Tezuka asked me when he was at my place," (Name) said.

"Whoa whoa whoa...! Hold up!" Momo and Kikumaru said.

"When did Tezuka start hanging at your house?" Joshie asked.

"He comes to my house to tutor me."

"Sneaking around Tezuka," Fuji said laughing.

"Sheesh you think you know a guy," Oishi said.

"So it is a date? How many more dates have you two been on that we don't know about?" Momo asked.

"None," (Name) and Tezuka said. "And It's not like that," Tezuka told them.

"Yeah so stop it. He's just torturing me right Joshie?"

"I don't know... Tezuka does come to your apartment every night. And I don't know what's going on behind closed doors," Joshie said teasing her.

"It's a date," all of them said. Tezuka sighed.

"So are you two a couple or what?" Kikumaru ask.

"Stop Kikumaru," (Name) said.

"Make sure you bring her flowers for your date tomorrow Tezuka," Fuji said.

"It's not a date. We're just going to play tennis. You guys can come too if you want," Tezuka said.

"Aw..." (Name) said pouting. Tezuka glares at her. "I mean... Yeah. It's not a date so you guys can come. You know... If you want to," she said looking away from Tezuka.

"No thanks," Oishi said. The rest of them backs out.

"Yeah, we don't want to interfere with your date," Fuji said. Everyone laughs but Tezuka and (Name).

"It's not like that!" (Name) shouted. Tezuka shakes his head.

After school Tezuka sits on the couch in his parent's house. His dad is at work and his mother came home early. "I heard you have tennis practice with a young lady Kunimitsu," Ayana said. Tezuka nods to her.

"She's a student that goes to my school. I'm tutoring her."

"That's nice. The way your friends were acting, they were saying it's not practice. It's a date," she said giggling. Tezuka raises his eyebrow he sighs shaking his head.

"It's not a date. We're just going to practice."

"Really? That's too bad. I thought she would become my daughter-in-law." Tezuka's mother giggles again.

"Sigh... Mom. Don't you think saying that is a little extreme?"

"I'm just joking. But it's very rare that you decided to go out with a girl Kunimitsu. Your friends did say she's nice. Tezuka nods.

"Yes, but we're just going to practice. I already know she can't play tennis. She just want's to know more about me. Like every other woman who ask me out. I'll just end up rejecting them as always."

"If you knew she wasn't interested in tennis. Why did you decide to go out with her? You could have rejected her like you do the others." Tezuka was about to sip his tea when he thought about what his mother just said. He has noticed he was the one that asked her out. Normally he wouldn't do anything like that. Tezuka looks at his mom then looks away blushing. "I'm right about that aren't I? She must be very special to you."

"Well.. I.. S-she's just a friend. Nothing more."

"Your friend might end up becoming your wife." Tezuka shook his head.

"No mother.." he said getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I won't talk about it anymore. But at least try to get her to have your last name by the end of next year," she said giggling.

"Mom..." Tezuka said blushing feeling embarrassed.

The next day (Name) met Tezuka at the public tennis court. After changing both of them walks into the court. She's wearing sweat pants with a long sleeve shirt. "Alright let's play some tennis," she said swinging her racket up and down."

"You swing the racket from side to side. Are sure you played tennis before?" he ask her.

"Umm.. Yeah. I'm just rusty you know."

"Right. Okay, let's practice our swings. Stand here and the tennis ball machine will throw you a ball. Just try your best to return it."

"Okay." The ball machine starts up. A ball went flying towards (Name). "Ah!" she screams moving out the way.

"Try your best to hit."

"Okay." Another ball came towards her. She swings the racket without looking. She misses her chance to hit it and it end up knocking her upside the head. Tezuka eyes widen a little. He really wanted to laugh. "Ouch.." she said holding her forehead.

"Let's go, you can better than that," Tezuka told her.

"Damn he a very strict captain. Kikumaru was right," she mumbles. "Maybe we should stop!" she shouted.

"What!? crank it up?"

"No I said we should stop!"

"Okay I'll turn the speed up!"

"No no!" The tennis balls came towards her at full speed. (Name) drops her racket and start running around the court. She tries to dodge them but it didn't work. She's getting hit in the head, knees, shoulders and her stomachs. "Ouch... My ass..." she said whining.

"Swing your racket!" Tezuka shouts at her. (Name) swings her racket like a fly swatter. Tezuka sighs shaking his head. "Put some strength into your swings."

"I can't..." In seconds (Name) fell on the tennis court floor covering her face with her arms. "Make it stop!" Tezuka presses the button stopping the ball machine. He walks up to her and looks down.

"Are you alright?" he asks giving her his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine... My ass hurt a little. Can you rub it?"

"Um, No."

"Sigh... Okay I can't play tennis."

"I already knew that," he said picking up the racket.

"What? Well if you knew why did you make me go through all of that?"

"It's was kind of funny."

"But you weren't laughing.

"On the inside I was." (Name) glares at him.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"You really didn't. If I knew you were a waste of time I wouldn't agree to come out here with you."

"Really?" she asks laughing then snorted.

"Yes. Come, I'll teach you how to swing the racket." A few minutes later (Name) stood there waiting for Tezuka to serve her the ball. "Get ready." He hits the ball to her. (Name) swings her racket missing it.

"Damn."

"Bend your knees when you're ready to swing."

"I know that already. Can't you see I'm trying to do it?"

"It's not good enough."

"Argh...!" she said whining.

"Let's do this again." Tezuka serves the ball to her. (Name) shields herself from getting hit. He sighs shaking his head. "Shielding yourself isn't part of tennis," he said walking towards her.

"You almost hit me in the face!"

"You were supposed to return it."

"I'm not a pro tennis player like you. I'm a fashion designer."

"Fashion designer? But you don't act girly."

"I don't have to be. I'm unique and retro looking," she said pinching his cheek.

"Please don't do that." (Name) nods to him. "Grip the racket." (Name) did what she was told. "Now bend your knees. Lower, lower."

"Well damn how low do you want me to go? I'm already short."

"Just move your arms like this and swing."

"Like this?" she asks doing it wrong.

"No." Tezuka wraps his arms around her taking hold of the racket. "Like this." (Name) starts to blush. Good thing he's in the back of her.

"L-like this?"

"Yes." He is so close she could feel his breath against her ear.

("Ah! I'm about to faint.") Tezuka looks at her.

"Are you okay?" he asks looking straight in her face.

"I-I'm fine. No problem, no problem at all he-he."

"Oh. It's getting late."

"Yeah I should get home."

"Do you want to hang out for a while?" (Name) has a shock expression on her face.

("Really? He still wants to hang out with me a little longer? This isn't like him. What should I say? Should I go with him?")

"I mean... If you don't have any other plans I'll under-"

"YesI'llgowithyou," she answered talking fast. Tezuka stares at her for a minute.

"Okay." (Name) smiles at him.

After they change Tezuka and (Name) went to a restaurant. He looks at her like she's amusing him. "So I smack the hell out of her," she told Tezuka.

"Really?"

"Yes I did. That bitch shouldn't have been talking shit. Oh I'm sorry, I have a cursing problem. I told you it's a habit I inherited from my family."

"It's alright. How many siblings do you have again?"

"I have two older twin sisters and one older brother. He lives in America." Tezuka nods to her.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child."

"You're so lucky... When I was a baby I got anything I want because I was the youngest. My family still treats me like I'm a kid though."

"I see." Tezuka looks to his right then looks back at (Name). "Oishi and the others are here."

"Huh?" (Name) said stuffing food in her mouth. (Name) looks where he was looking to see guys sitting there with the menu up towards their faces. "Your friends really think we are on a date." Tezuka shook his head.

"They just won't get it."

"Let's go over there." Tezuka and (Name) walks over to the table. "Hello guys how are you doing today? I'm Jane your waiter, what could I get you?" (Name) asked.

"Um yeah I'll have ah!" Momo shouted.

"Ha! I knew you'll fall for it. You can't resist food Momo." All of them put their menus's down seeing (Name) and Tezuka stands in front of them. Tezuka shook his head.

"Spying on us?" Tezuka asked.

"We're busted," Fuji said.

"We're not dating, We told you guys if you wanted come you can join us," (Name) walks away. "I'm going to the restroom." Tezuka stares at them.

"Okay before you start yelling. We just needed to know something," Momo said.

"I won't yell. We told you guys before. There's nothing going on between us."

"But you two are so close now," Oishi said.

"We're just friends."

"Just friend? No Tezuka (Name) is really into you. Can't you see it?" Kikumaru asked.

"No. And she is not so leave it alone."

"He's denying it again," Inui said. Tezuka sighed.

"You're trying to tell us you don't feel anything when you are with her?" Fuji asked.

"..." Tezuka went silent for a minute. "No, I do not," he said walking away. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Tezuka took (Name) home. He parks his car in front of her building. "Thank you so much. I had a good time. Sorry you had to spend the day with me."

"You don't have to apologize, I enjoyed myself."

"That's cool." Tezuka starts up his car. (Name) leans closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She moves away smiling at him. Tezuka stares at her wondering what just happen? And why did she just do that? (Name) opens his car door and walks to the front door. Tezuka get's out his car.

"What was that for?" he asks her. (Name) turns around.

"For showing me a good time. Thanks." (Name) walks into her building. Tezuka stares at her. His hand touches his face feeling where she kissed him at.


	11. Process feelings

It's now autumn. (Name) went to school early because she had to do overtime at work last night. She grabs a soda from the vending machine and walks towards the tennis court. Again there were so many fan girls were cheering. She stood far away and watch all three teams practice. "Hey (Name)!" (Name) looks around trying to find who is calling her. "(Name)...! Come here!" Kikumaru shouts. "Come on...!" Everyone looks her way. (Name) grabs her things and ran over to him by the gate.

"Kikumaru... Don't shout my name like that. The regulars are trying to play tennis. Now everyone is looking at me..." Kikumaru looks around.

"Because you're weird looking," he said laughing. "So what's going on with you and Tezuka lately? Did he make his move yet?"

"No.. He did not. And stop saying weird things. Tezuka doesn't like me like that."

"Don't lie come on, tell me." Both of them look towards their left seeing Tezka glaring at both of them. He didn't have to say anything. Kikumaru knew what that look was. "Would you look at the time, got to go," he said running back to the court. (Name) looks at Tezuka then looks away.

"How are you (Name)?" he asks her.

"I'm fine. So you guys practice every morning?"

"Sometimes." (Name) nods her head.

Court 2

"Hey Yushi, Isn't that the short girl who picked Tezuka to be her tutor instead of you?" Gakuto said. Oshitari look their way seeing that Tezuka is talking to (Name).

"What is he doing with her?" Oshitari ask as he grips his tennis racket tight and he glares at Tezuka.

"Duh.. It's called having a conversation. Instead of asking a women are they free tonight trying talking to them first," Shishido told him.

Court 1

"Whoa.. She is short," Bunta said looking at (Name).

"I told you. I saw her walking to class the other day. Now she's talking to the Seigaku captain," Kirihara said.

"He doesn't mind talking to her either. Usually he'll turn away from women," Jackal said. Bunta pops his gum.

"Let's go eavesdrop," said Bunta.

"Count me out," Jackal told them. Before they could leave the three of them felt someone creep up behind them. They turn around seeing Sanada staring at them with a stern look on his face.

"Get back to practice!" he shouts swinging his hand to smack them in the back of the head. The three of them ducks down then runs off.

"Yes Fukubuchou!" Sanada looks to his right seeing Yukimura sitting there laughing.

"You know it is very unusual of him to talk to women."

"Not you too Seiichi," Sanada said. Yukimura chuckled.

Court 3

"I'm telling you guys they are dating," Momo said.

"I don't know... We have no proof that they are," Oishi said.

"Hey Tezuka! How come you get to talk to (Name) but I can't!?" Kikumaru shouted. Tezuka looks back at him then continue to talk to (Name). "See their dating."

"Let's leave Tezuka alone you guys. He's trying to talk to his girlfriend," Fuji said laughing. The other laughs right along with him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tezuka shouted.

"He heard us," Inui said. (Name) laughs at what they were saying.

"I'm sorry about that," Tezuka said.

"It's alright." One of Valneena friends tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey Val, that short girl you don't like is talking to Tezuka." Valneena turns around.

"What?!" she shouts giving (Name) a death glare. She walks over there stumping her feet. "What's the meaning of this? Tezuka.. I thought we were together...?" she said pouting. Tezuka looks at her then blink a couple of times.

"I'll see you around (Name)," Tezuka said ignoring Valneena.

"Okay bye," (Name) said.

"You! Stay away from my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend," Tezuka told her.

"You don't mean that.." she said winking at him. Tezuka sigh shaking his head.

"I think he does mean it," (Name) said.

"Mind your business bitch!"

"Bitch make me!" (Name) was about to slap her but someone pulls on her hood. "What the?" She turns her head seeing Tezuka.

"Knock it off. You don't want to be expelled do you?" (Name) calm herself down.

"You're lucky Tezuka is here. Because if he wasn't our fight wouldn't be pretty. Which you aren't. Bye Tezuka.." Valneena said blowing him a kiss. Tezuka sigh ignoring her.

"Let me go I'll kick her ass!" (Name) said trying to get to Valneena but Tezuka is still holding her by the hoodie. He looks at (Name) seeing seeing she is calming herself down. When Val left he let go of her jacket.

"Whoa... Kitty was ready to scratch," Kikumaru said making cat sounds.

"I hate her..."

"Join the club," Momo said.

"Just don't fight her (Name). Students that fight here get expelled," Oishi said.

"Right... Thanks for stopping me. I'll see you guys later," she said walking off.

The next day after school Joshie and (Name) walks towards the tennis court looking for somewhere to sit. "Damn, we should have got here earlier. Damn fan girls," Joshie said.

"Hey! You said we were watching the soccer team play today," (Name) said.

"Sorry I mean tennis team," she Joshie said grinning. They sat down waiting for the game to start. Fuji looks towards the crowed seeing Joshie and (Name).

"Tezuka, (Name) is here," Fuji said smirking. Tezuka walks away without them noticing.

"Let's go say hi..?" Kikumaru said. They notice Tezuka had left. After finding him they push Tezuka all the way towards the bleachers. Hey Joshie, sup (Name)."

"Hey Eiji." (Name) waves to them.

"Look who we found..." Momo said holding onto Tezuka. They were making sure he didn't run away. His friends laugh at him.

"He was trying to hide in the locker room," Kikumaru said.

"No I wasn't. Hello (Name)," Tezuka said.

"Hi Tezuka. Were you hiding from me?" she asked.

"No I-I would never. I have to finish getting ready," he said walking back to the locker room blushing. (Name) felt some type of way.

"Did I do something?" she asks them.

"No no. He's just being shy," Kawamura said.

"Yeah he'll warm up to you," Oishi said. Matches goes by. Kaido and Mom are playing doubles against Rokkaku's Amane Hikaru and Kurobane Harukaze again.

"Yeah! Let's go Viper go get them!" Joshie shouts. (Name) giggles.

"Yeah.." (Name) said. Amane walks by.

"Hey (Name)," Amane said tying up his hair.

"Hi David," she said waving at him. Joshie mouth flew open looking at (Name) and Amane.

"You know him?" Joshie asked.

"Yeah. Well, his sister. She like's the fashions that my job makes."

"Oh.. Wow look how long his tennis racket is. I wonder what else does he have on him that's long?" Joshie said smirking. (Name) laughs covering her face.

"Joshie..."

"What..? I wish I could run my hands through his hair."

"I already did that. It's so soft.."

"That is so unfair..." Joshie said shaking (Name). After the match was over. It was now Inui and Tezuka's turn to play. "Yeah! Lets go data man," Joshie and (Name) shouts. Tezuka looks behind him seeing (Name) waving at him.

"Tezukaaaa...!" Val shouts. Tezuka ignores her. Her big mouth woke Jiro. He yawns looking around to see other regulars playing.

"Did my turn pass yet?" he asks Shishido.

"Not yet." Jiro yawns nodding his head. He gets up walking around.

"Man.. I'm so sleepy." He yawns again walking over to the bleachers. He took a few steps and sat next to (Name). "Pillow.." Jiro smiles lays his head down on (Name's) lap. She's so busy watching Tezuka play she didn't care what was going on until she looks down.

"What the? Hey, hey... You can't sleep here," she said tapping him. She looks at his uniform noticing he's on Hyotei team. "Hey, you have to-sigh... Oh forget it." (Name) strokes his orange hair while he sleeps on her lap. Joshie laughs. While she watches Tezuka Oshitari grabs Jiro and hands him to Shishido. He sits next to (Name) staring at her figure. (Name) notice Jiro is missing. She looks to her left see Oshitari sat next to her.

"Hello there," he said biting his lower lip.

"Uhh.. Hi Oshitari."

"You look very lovely today."

"Thanks," she said putting her attention back towards Tezuka. Joshie glares at him.

"You know... Are you free tonight?" Oishitari leans down whispering in her ear. "Because if you are? How about a date?" he asks caressing her face.

"Um.. I don't think so."

"No Oshitari," Joshie said.

"I believe I'm not talking to you Joshie. Besides (Name) can make her own decisions. Right beautiful?" he asks taking her hand. Joshie snatches her hand way from him.

"Oshitari could you back up?" (Name) said pushing him away. Fuji see's what's going on and looks at Tezuka. Tezuka looks his way. Fuji moves his head to the side where Joshie and (Name) are sitting. He glances behind him seeing Yushi has his arms wrapped around her. (Name) kept moving away from him but Yushi kept grabbing her by the waist. Fuji looks at him like what are you going to do about this? Tezuka glares at Oshitari.

"Up to something Tezuka?" Inui ask him.

"I'm sorry. I just need to send a message," Tezuka told him.

"Go ahead. Just to let you know, that 30 percent of you liking (Name) will jump to 50%."

"Let it." They which sides facing Joshie and (Name). Tezuka throws the ball up hitting it straight towards the bleachers. The ball almost hit Oshitari in the face but he caught it in his hand. He puts the ball down seeing Tezuka glaring at him harshly. Oshitari glares back at him then smirks. Tezuka narrows his eyes at him gripping his tennis racket.

"It seems like Tezuka is trying to tell you something," Joshie said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know.. Maybe..."

"Stay away from his women!" Kikumaru shouted.

"I'm not his women.." (Name) said blushing. "And he messed up by mistake."

"Oshitari!" Atobe calls on him. Yushi ignores him giving his attention to (Name). (Name) pushes him away. "Oshitari!" Yushi sigh looking at him.

"What is it now Atobe?"

"It's your turn to play. Get ready now." Oshitari sigh. He stood up walking down the bleachers.

"Yushi!" his fan girls shouted. Oshitari winks at them.

"I'm going to vomit," Joshie said. (Name) laughs. Oshitari walks towards the court. Tezuka walks back to his team. Both of them stops walking glaring at each other.

"I know you threw that ball on purpose."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? Just to let you know, (Name) will be mine."

"I doubt that."

"So you're interested in her?"

"No I'm not. And I'm sure you aren't either."

"Whatever you say." Tezuka and Oshitari walk away from each other.

"Yushi..!" his fan girls said screaming his name. Oshitari looks at (Name) and blows her a kiss. The girls start screaming thinking it's for them. (Name) rolls her eyes. Tezuka walks back to his teammates. (Name) and Joshie walks towards the Seigaku team.

"Nice game you guys," Joshie said.

"Fuji and Kawamura are up next. Then me and Oishi," Kikumaru said. (Name) turn towards Tezuka.

"Nice game. You are really are awesome at this sport," (Name) said.

"Thanks."

"Are you coming to tutor me tonight? Or would you rather stay home?"

"No. I'll be there." (Name) nods to him smiling. Oshitari whacks the tennis ball with his racket scoring a point. He looks to his right seeing (Name) talking to Tezuka. His eyes narrow as grip his racket.


	12. Feelings rejected

In (Name's) apartment their were sneakers, shoes, books and a guy jacket on the floor. (Name) fail asleep on the couch laying on someone's chest. "Mmm.." she moan snugging against her pillow. Even though it really wasn't a pillow. It's Tezuka. Tezuka fail asleep sitting on the couch with his arm wrap around her waist. "Stop moving pillow," she said patting him in the chest. Tezuka moves around trying to get comfortable. Both of them notice something and opens up their eyes. (Name) looks up at him and Tezuka looks down at her.

"Ahhhh!" both of them shouts moving away from each other.

"Back up! You are too.. Close buddy," (Name) said told him.

"No, you're too close me," Tezuka said.

"Me? Close to you? You're the one who had your arm around my waist."

"Well you were laying on me like you were my girlfriend. And you fail asleep on my arm last night. If you was very tired you should of told me. I could of went home."

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because I fail asleep after you did." Tezuka looks around for his glasses.

"Your glasses are on top of your head."

"Thanks."

"Do you know what time is it?" she ask him.

"Six."

"Am or pm?"

"Am."

"Oh my god you we spend the night together! I am so sorry.." she said freaking out. As always Tezuka is calm. He looks at her pacing the floor. "How did this happen?"

"It's okay. We didn't do anything so its fine. I just need to get home and get ready to school," he said gathering his books and stuff. (Name) helps him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Tezuka was about to leave out the door.

"You are forgetting your car keys."

"Oh, thanks." He leave's out. (Name) sits on her couch. She couldn't believe Tezuka was here all night. At her place. Did she mention they were cuddling on the couch.

"Oh yeah. I have school," she said running to her bedroom.

At school Joshie and (Name) walks up to the Seigaku team. "Hey you guys," (Name) and Joshie said.

What's up Joshie, (Name)," Kikumaru said.

"Tezuka you left your jacket at my place this morning," (Name) said handing him his jacket. Everyone went quiet again. (Name) roll her eyes sighing.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean this morning?" Kikumaru ask.

"Don't tell me you spent the night at (Name's) apartment Tezuka?" Momo ask.

"We fail asleep on the couch. It's not a big deal you guys," (Name) said.

"Just spit it out. You two are dating," Fuji said.

"Were not dating!" Tezuka and (Name) shouts.

"I'm not believing that," Kawamura said.

"Me neither," Oishi said.

"Stop it... Joshie you believe me and Tezula right?" Joshie shook her head.

"Tezuka leaving your apartment early in the morning? Hell no, who would believe you guys," she said laughing. (Name) sigh loudly.

"I did say its a 50% chance that Tezuka likes (Name) now. Don't you Tezuka?" Inui ask grinning. Tezuka sigh rubbing his temples.

"No I don't," he answered.

"Spending the night at a women's house. How lucky you are." Fuji ask laughing.

"It's always the quiet ones," Kikumaru said.

"That's it, knock it off. (Name) and I are just friends," Tezuka said getting serious.

"What do we have to do to make you guys understand?"

"Go out on a date," Fuji and Kikumaru said. "And if you two fall in love then we were right," Kikumaru said.

"What!?" (Name) shouts.

"Done. Will you go out with me (Name)?" Tezuka ask. (Name) blush avoiding his eyes.

"I umm.. Well." (Name) starts laughing then she snorted. "Um.. Hell no!"

"See, theres nothing between us," Tezuka said.

"The reason I said no is because we don't have to prove anything. We're not dating. But if you want to prove this then I'll go out with you to prove it. If this was a real date I'll say yes if you had asked me." Tezuka looks at her. His eyes widen a little.

"Really? You would. Go on a date with someone like me?" he ask looking curious. The guys and Joshie moves in closer towards them. (Name) smiles at him putting her hand over his.

"Of course," she answered. Both of them looks into each other eyes. Their friends were waiting to see what kind of answer Tezuka would say.

"Thanks," he said walking away from them. He walks over to the vending machine to get a soda. Tezuka pushes his glasses up blushing.

"He's being shy. I'm tell you Tezuka likes you (Name).." Kikumaru said laughing.

"No he doesnt. Were just friends. And besides I'm not Tezuka's type."

"If only you knew," Fuji said in his mind. Tezuka walks back to the table.

"Okay then, can you pick me up at 7:00?" she ask him.

"Sure."

At home she is getting ready for her fake date. She looks in the mirror then frown. "I look like a fucking clown." (Name) wipes her make up off then changes her clothes about eleven times. "Sigh... I better hurry up. But what to wear..?" She looks at her sewing machine then giggles. "Duh... Fashion designer." After upgrading her outfit she walks out the door. Tezuka pulls up and get's out the car.

"You look nice," he said.

"What this? I had this sitting in my closet. It's like I design it this evening." Tezuka drove her to a restaurant. They sat across from each other looking at the menu. ("Damn it's so quiet. How the hell can he stay like this? He's got talk sometime.") After ordering Tezuka and (Name) waits for their food. Tezuka isn't saying anything as always. So (Name) decided to start a conversation.

"So, besides playing tennis. Do you have anymore hobbies?" Tezuka taps his fingers on the table.

"Hobbies? Well, I like going fishing with my grandfather."

"That's cool. Besides fashion I like baking, creating things and other weird stuff. Anything else?"

"I like camping, mountain climbing is alright."

"Oh." ("Come on keep the conversation going (Name).") "What are you majoring in? I'm in school for business."

"Sigh... English."

("Why did he sigh? Am I'm annoying?") "That's right your writing a book. You want to become a writer but your main career is tennis." Tezuka nods to her. ("Sigh... This is boring. Someone come and pick me up. This date is horrible! Well it's not actually a date. Is he just with me to prove a point to his friends that theres nothing between us? He's not really trying to have a good time. Life sucks balls.")

The waiter came and sat their plates on the table. 30 minutes pass. (Name) looks around seeing everyone else is enjoying their dates. Tezuka didn't even look or said a word to her. (Name) sigh picking at her food. An hour pass. They were waiting for the waiter to bring them the bill. "This date blows," (Name) whisper. Tezuka heard what she said.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Damn you weren't suppose to hear that. Sigh... No.. I'm sorry, it's just that I- Augh... It's just that you're not trying to have a good time with me. I understand you're doing this to prove to your friends that were telling the truth but. At least try to have fun." Tezuka glance at her then looks away. (Name) shook her head. The waiter puts the bill on the table. Both of them reaches for it. "I'll pay."

"No, I'll do it."

"No you did it last time let me pay."

"Can I see your palm for a minute?" he ask her. When (Name) opens her hand Tezuka snatches the bill from her and went to go pay for dinner.

"The nerve of that guy," she said glaring at him. Tezuka and (Name) walks out the restaurant." (Name) walks away while Tezuka stood there looking at her. "Clueless stoic weirdo," she said grumbling.

"Where are you going?" he ask her.

"Duh... To the car. Just take me the hell home."

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" (Name) stop walking. She turns around looking at him with her eyebrow raise.

"What kind of walk?"

"Through the park over there," he said walking up to her. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that, I never been alone with a women."

"You been alone with me before. When we went to go practice tennis and you comes to my apartment to tutor me. So you was been always alone with me."

I know but, I never went on a date. This is all new to me. I'm sorry I ruined the dinner date. I would like make it up to you by walking through the park with me. I mean.. If you want to?"

"I don't know.. You did kinda hurt my feelings," she said pouting and wiping a fake tear drop away.

"Please don't take advantage of this situation. I'll make you walk home."

"You wouldn't dare. Would you?"

"Of course not." Tezuka hands her a rose. (Name) smiles.

"Thank you." She takes the rose. "And I like violets. Not roses."

"I remember that next time." He gave her his hand. As they walk through the park both of them decides to sit at the fountain.

"The moonlight is awesome here. It reminds me of Sailor Moon. I mean it's so beautiful," (Name) said. Tezuka looks at her.

"You're beautiful," he told her. (Name) looks at him. She's surprise Tezuka would actually say that to her. The guy she have a crush on said she is beautiful. Tezuka is now apart of her heart that beats crazy for him. Both of them stare into each other eyes. They lean closer to each other and kiss. Five seconds later Tezuka pulls away.

"I'm sorry I-I can't do this. I like you but, as a friend. We weren't suppose to kiss and I'm sorry about that. I'm not looking for a relationship I don't know what came over me. I'm never like this. Kissing you was... Was..."

"Horrible."

"No, it wasn't. I'm really into tennis. Not love. I hope you understand?"

"Wow... We just kiss and you want me to understand that it didn't mean anything? H-how can I? So I guess you kiss women and turn them down..?"

"No. I never kiss any women before. You're the first one. I hope I didn't upset you?" Oh he did more than upset her. (Name) smiles at him.

"What? Of course not I'm fine. I'm okay," she said laughing. "See no hard feelings here ha ha..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." she said playfully hitting him on the arm. (Name) turns around. She quickly wipes away tears from her eyes. "Hey, can you just take me home. Please." Tezuka looks at her. She was about to cry but she stops herself. If only he knew what she is feeling right about now.

"Okay." (Name) nods to him as they walks back to the car. She moves away not wanting to be close to him. Tezuka sigh. He hopes he didn't do anything to upset her that badly.


	13. Chapter 13

(Name) has a her head down on the cafeteria table. Joshie looks at her curiously. "(Name). What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbles.

"Are you sure?" (Name) nods her head. "Do you want a peach candy..?"

"I hate peaches. Unless it's peach clobber. Do you have peach clobber?" Joshie shook her head. "Then no."

"Come on... Tell me. I buy you a double decker cake."

"Make that a triple decker."

"Okay.." (Name) sat up. "You didn't say anything about the date. What happen?"

"Sigh... The date was horrible.."

"Wow.. It was that bad?" (Name) nods her head. She told Joshie about what happen. She left out the part that Tezuka and her kissed. "I guess there nothing going on between you two. Damn, I thought it was." (Name) frown putting her head down back on the table. "Come on (Name).. Stop pouting. You act like something else happen." (Name) whines making an ugly face. "Are you okay? Something did happen? What happen?" she ask getting closer to (Name).

"It's nothing.."

"You're lying. Come on. Fess up."

"Damn you're worst than Kikumaru. Nothing happen." Joshie narrow her eyes at her.

"What's going on?" Kikumaru said. Him and his friend walks up to them.

"Hey Kikumaru. I see you guys later," (Name) said gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" Joshie ask.

"To go eat my cake somewhere else." (Name) and Joshie starts fighting over the cake with their hands. (Name) slaps her hand way. "No no. You said I can have it."

"Damn, I forgot," Joshie said.

"I'll see you guys later." (Name) glares at Tezuka then walks off. Tezuka sigh looking away from her. She walks down the hall looking for a spot to eat her cake. When she turn the corner a guy with red hair is gawking at her. She looks at him. ("What's his problem?") "Umm.. Can I help you?"

"Are you going to eat that?" he ask her.

("Oh.. He's looking at the cake.") "Um.. My cake?"

"Yeah that triple decker. Let have one bit?"

"No.." she said moving it away from him.

"Come on just one bite... I'm really in a need for some sugar right now. He pops his gum pouting. "I'm Marui but some people calls me Bunta. What's yours?"

"I'm (Na-"

"That's nice, are you still going to eat that?" he ask interrupting her. (Name) gave him her cake. "Awesome..!" Bunta looks closely at her. "I remember you now. You're the short girl that's always talking to the Seigaku captain," he said popping his gum.

"I have conversations with the rest of the team. Not just Tezuka."

"Right... And I don't chew gum everyday. So are dating him?" he said popping him gum again.

"No..."

"Hey Marui," Kirihara said walking up to him. "Hm? You're that short girl. Wow... You really are short up close." Kirihara measures her height with his hands.

"Great... You know if I'm not mistaken. Your hair look like a bunch of seaweed."

"Ha! How does she know your nickname Kirihara?" Bunta said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm just saying that's what your hair looks like. Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead. If you can reach it." Kirihara and Bunta laughs at her. "Come on, jump for it." (Name) stares at them.

"Ha ha fucking ha. An height joke huh? That was lame. Why don't you jump in the sea and make habitat for the fishes to stay in SEAWEED HEAD!"

"Don't be spazzing out on me little girl. I know you're not trying to act tough? You don't want none of this. I'll put you in the corner crying," Kirihara said. Bunta starts laughing. (Name) glares at him. She jumps up and swings her hand smacking Kirihara in the back of the neck.

"Ouch..." he hiss rubbing the back of his head. Bunta snickers trying not to laugh.

"Damn, I'm so sorry.. I-I didn't mean to do that. I was getting mad and-I'm sorry... Let me see it."

"Stay back you wicked witch. Damn this hurts..."

"I'm sorry..."

"She said she's sorry Kirihara. So stop being a baby and suck it up," he said popping his gum.

"You said this because she didn't hit you.. Damn this hurts like a mother fu-"

"Are about to cry?" Bunta ask him raisin an eyebrow.

"No..." Kirihara said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye quickly.

"Well see ya umm... What's was your name again?" Bunta ask.

"(Name)."

"Got it.." Bunta pops his gum and walks away.

"Next time it won't happen again," Kirihara said. (Name) lift up her hand. Akaya ran in the direction Bunta is walking. (Name) laughs walking off. For the rest of the day (Name) dodge and ignored Tezuka. When her last class finish she went to go meet Joshie outside.

"(Name)!" Tezuka shouts.

"Damn..." she said speed walking away from him. He runs up to her and stands in her way. (Name) rolls her eyes.

"I been trying to talk to you. You been ignoring me and every time I came over you move somewhere else. I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you Tezuka." (Name) walks away. Tezuka cuts her off and pushes her back gently.

"It's about what happen yesterday right? I'm sorry. Are you still upset about me saying the kiss didn't mean anything?"

"No I'm not. You said it was a mistake and you didn't mean it. I'm over it so have a nice day. Mr. Take backer."

"I know I took back what I did but I apologize. When I said you are beautiful (Name) I meant it. I would never take back something like that." (Name) looks down at her sneakers.

("He didn't lie about saying that.") (Name) smile. "Thank you." She looks up at him. "But if you didn't mean to kiss me then you shouldn't have done it at all."

"You kissed me too. So it was both of our faults."

"You're right... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Well... It's the fall and it's kinda cold as hell out here. So I'm going to go home."

"Oh. Sorry for holding you up."

"It's okay. See ya around."

"You mean tonight. I'm your tutor remember?"

"Oh yeah... Well, let's start meeting up somewhere else for now on. My place is boring. (Plus I don't feel comfortable when were alone anymore.) Let's meet up at the restaurant Grillin for now on."

"Sure."


	14. Mom!

(Name) stands there staring at the dress she's making. Something is off. Is it the dress? Or the dumb ass plastic human figure? (Name) stares at it again. "Yes, it's the human figure," she said. Why? Because she is using a guy model. Her sisters took all the women ones and left her with the man figure. She walks out her office. "Lari! Laria..! I want the women one!" she shouts walking down the hall. Going to her sisters office bumps into a women.

"Excuse me miss. I'm so sorry," (Name) said.

"It's alright. I'm kind of lost. Do you know where I can find Tangena?" Ayana ask.

"Um..yes. Two floor up. The two large double doors is her office. If you hear screaming, don't worry she's on the phone yelling at someone. Just knock."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"No problem." (Name) burst into her sisters office. "Hey! I said... I want the women one!" Laria and Lari were sitting at there desk. One twin is in the phone and other is fanning her nails. "Why aren't you two doing any work?"

"Will do it when we get ready. Now leave, we're busy," Laria said blowing her nails.

"You're not doing shit! Now give me that plastic women."

"No use the man figure," Lari said.

"Men dont have curvy hips and breast."

"Well you're flat chested. So in the inside you're a guy too," Laria said laughing.

"You're a guy also. That's why your last boyfriend dumped you. I told him you had an adams apple." Lari laughs.

"Why you little brat! I'll get you later! Take the plastic doll. She's ugly anyway."

"She looks like you two when you girls puts on that Crip Keeper mask every night." (Name) grins.

"That's a facial mask. It help smooths wrinkles," Lari said.

"Well it's creating more wrinkles."

"Get the hell out twerp," the twins said. (Name) sticks her tongue out at them and walks out with two plastic women. After returning to her office an hour later she notice the arms were missing.

"Damn, how the hell an I'm suppose to give them a pose?" (Name) leaves her office again walking towards her sisters office. "Laria..! Lari...! Bitch! Where the hell are the arms..!?" Walking fast (Name) trips almost fallen face first. She open her eyes seeing her face is close to the rug but they didn't collide. The person lift her up into his arms.

"Are you okay (Name)," he ask her. She was relieved.

"Thank you. If I would have fail I might had bust my lip or my front teeth would of been missing. Then I'll be ugly as hell." She notice something. "Wait, how do you know my name? (Name) looks up at him. Her eyes widen. "T-Tezuka..?" (Name) notice he has his arms wrapped around her. She blush. "Ahh!" she shouts pushing him away by accident. Tezuka almost fail to the floor. "I'm sorry." She grabs his hand making sure he didn't fall. "Ah! I'm touching you again! I'm sorry.." she shouts. She ran but ends up bumping into him making him fall. Tezuka tries to grab onto something but ends up grabbing onto her waist bringing her down with him. Tezuka lands in his back while (Name) lands on top of him.

"I'm so glad we have rugs. I am so.. Sorry. Are you okay...? Is your back alright?" she ask him.

"I'm fine so don't worry, you?"

"I'm okay. What are you doing here? I-I didn't tell you I work here. I only told you I'm a fashion designer."

"I didn't know you work here. Plus you didn't tell me what fashion company you work for. And I'm only here because my mom told me to meet her here."

"You're mom..? You're mother is here?" Tangena and Ayana walks out the elevator laughing. Tezuka and (Name) looks at them.

"It's very nice seeing you again Tangena," Ayana said.

"You haven't change a bit Ayana." When they turn the corner Ayana and Tangena look down seeing (Name) laying on top of Tezuka on the floor with has his arms wrap around her. All four of them stares at each other in silence. "(Name), what are you doing?" Tangena ask.

"Kunimitsu, are your hormones acting up?" Ayana ask in a calm voice. (Name) and Tezuka looks at each then (Name) get's off of him quickly. She looks down at the floor feeling embarrass. Tezuka get's up dusting himself off.

"No mother, it's not my hormones. She's from my school. I'm tutoring her." (Name) looks at Ayana.

"Mom..? You're the women I bumped into an hour ago."

"You're Tangena's employee that told me where her office was. Thank you. So, she's the one your friends were talking about Kunimitsu," she said giggling. Tezuka sigh.

"What did they say about me?" (Name) ask raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. (Name) you have no right you land on top of someone. I taught you better," Tangena said.

"I'm sorry mom... I bumped into him and knock him over by accident."

"Mom..? This is your daughter Tangena?" Ayana ask.

"Can't you see the big head like mines. She's my daughter," Tangena said.

"My head is not big. And wait, you two know each other?" (Name) ask.

"Yes, since high school." Ayana said. "Tangena and I had been best friends. I just haven't visit her because were so busy."

"Ayana want's me to make her a dress that's why she's here. And hello Kunimitsu. You're get handsome every time I see you. How are you doing?" (Name) mother said holding his face.

"I'm doing alright Tangena."

"Wait, you know my mom...? Why don't I know this!?..." (Name) said freakin out.

"You must be the youngest daughter. I remember the oldest boy and the twins. But I never seen you before. You have a very beautiful daughter Tangena. And Kunimitsu, why haven't you made your move yet?" Ayana ask him. Tangena starts laughing. (Name) turns away blushing.

(This is so.. embarrassing...")

"Mom... please don't do this now." Tangena sips her water.

"What do you mean don't do this? Don't you see a very beautiful women standing here? You're already in your twenties. When are you going to make her my daughter-in-law?" Tangena spits water out her mouth looking surprise. Tezuka sigh shaking his head. He is getting embarrass.

(Okay... This is officially embarrassing.") "Umm... It's very nice meeting you Mrs. Tezuka. But I have to finish making a dress. So I will be leaving now."

"That's fine. Kunimitsu can walk you back to your office."

"No.. I don't want to bother him."

"It's no problem right Tangena?" Ayana ask smiling.

"I have no problem with it."

"But mom she said-" Ayana glares at Tezuka. "I'll walk you to your office." (Name) nods to him as they walk down the hall.

"I had no idea that your mom knew my mom. And I really had no idea that you knew my mom," (Name) said.

"Yeah. That was... An embarrassing moment."

"Yes it was." They stop in front of her door. "I see your mom likes to tell jokes."

"What jokes?"

"The daugher-in-law jokes. Ha-ha ha... That was funny." Tezuka stares at her with his same stoic expression.

"She wasn't joking," he told her. (Name) stop laughing.

"Eh? Nah.. She was joking."

"I know my mother. And she wasn't joking."

"Oooh... Well I see you at school Monday."

"Yeah," he said walking away. (Name) looks at him as he walks down the hall. She smiles thinking about the daughter-in-law thing. She shakes her head.

"That will never happen."

"What are you doing?!" the twins shouts behind her. (Name) jumps glares at them.

"Don't do that..!"

"Whatever. Who are you looking at?" Laria and Lari looks where (Name) was looking at. They see a guy walking down the hall. "Who was that?" Laria ask.

"None of your business."

"You better talk."

"I'm not telling you shit. And oh yeah. WHERE IS THE DAMN ARMS FOR THE PLASTIC WOMEN FIGURE?!"


	15. Chapter 15

It's now the winter. It's cold but there were no snow on the ground yet. Everyone were sitting in the library studying. (Name) sat there reading when she got stuck on a word. She looks at Tezuka. He had his laptop on the table typing. ("Damn he can type fast.") "Tezuka," she whisper to him. Tezuka stop typing to look towards her way. "What is this word?" she ask him. Tezuka glance at at book.

"Inscrutable."

"Oh. Isn't that the kind of expression you always wear?"

"I'm trying to study (Name)," he said getting back to his typing.

"Oh. Sorry." Three minutes later (Name) got bored. She close her book and tap on the table next to Joshie. "I'm leaving," she whispered.

"Why? We're studying."

"This is boring."

"Were in college. Who said college wasn't boring?"

"No one. I'll study at home for now on or I'll just make my brother give me the answers. He went to college for the same major. See you guys around," she said getting up. She gather her things and leaves the library. "Never again," she said walking.

"Not studying today?" a guy ask her. She look towards the steps seeing a guy with blue hair walking down the stairs.

"Nah I hate studying. Well at this school," she told him. Yukimura has a smile on the as he walk towards her.

"It's better at home. You can do what you want without disturbing someone. And you'll have more peace."

"Yeah.." (Name) look at him. "I seen you before. You we're playing tennis. Well, I really didn't see you play. You were sitting on the bench watching your team play. I notice you only play when you feel like it."

"Oh, so you been watching me?" he ask smiling.

"No.. N-not watching watching you like gawking. I just glance your way because your teammates was doing a good job practicing. Your team is Rikkai right?"

"Yup."

"That's cool. I'm not trying to be a fangirl or anything. But this one guy on your team was playing that day and he actually took his opponent senses away and I'm like wow... That is an awesome tennis technique." Yukimura laughs at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you think that player is awesome or the the technique he uses?"

"Both. I wonder what's his name?" Yukimura chuckles.

"Yukimura Seiichi. He's the captain of Rikkai."

"Oh.. That's cool. That remind's me. What's yours?"

"Yukimura." (Name) stood there staring at him. She wonder how can there be two Yukimura's on the same team? He looks different. (Name) took out anything that's green and held it against his forehead.

"Oh.. It is you. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't recognize you..."

"Do I need my headband on all the time for you to know who I am?"

"No... It's just that I didn't know who you were because we never talk until now. I saw you before like glancing but I never stare at you like a fangirl. I mean why should I stare at you? I don't see a reason. I don't mean your ugly I just saying if I stare at you I might look like a crazy stalker. Not that I am. I'm just saying I look at handsome guys. Not to call you handsome like I'm coming on to you or anything but you are and-BLAH...! My words are all fucked up."

Yukimura chuckles at her.

"What's so funny now...? You think I'm stupid don't you?"

"No, I'm laughing because you're interesting and weird. But in a good way though."

"Oh.. Is that good?"

"Yes it is. I never did get your name."

"(Name)."

"I'll remember that. See you around." Yukimura walks off. (Name) walks another way going outside. As she walks Oshitari walks over to her and puts his arm over her shoulder. (Name) sigh moving away from him. Yushi grabs her arm pulling her back over him.

"Now now, don't run away from me."

"Oshitari, get away from me."

"Why should I? When I can be with someone that's pretty as you." (Name) narrow her eyes his way.

("Pretty? Tezuka called me beautiful. One of them is lying.") She sat down on the bench. Yushi fellows behind her and sat down beside her. He stares at her stuffing cookies in her mouth. (Name) look his way.

"Why are you gawking?" she said spitting out crumbs.

"I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you like... Tezuka..?" (Name) starts choking on the cookies. "Are you alright?" he ask her.

"I-I'm fine. It's just that. Well... You ask me a weird question."

"It's not weird. It quite simple. Do you like Tezuka or not? It's an yes or no question."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Why are you dodging my question?"

"Excuse me? I can dodge your question if I want to. And why do you need to know?"

"Why you ask? It's because I like you. So forget about Tezuka." He moves closer to her putting his hand on her leg. "And be with me." Yushi ran his hand down her leg. (Name) gasp. She took her purse and start whacking Oshitari on the head with it.

"Don't (whack!) you (whack!) touch me (Whack whack!)." Oshitari backs away from her.

"Damn you hit hard," he said rubbing his head.

"Like a dude four eyes." With all her strength (Name) swings her purse hitting Yushi in the face. He holds his nose waiting for the pain to go away. (Name) picks up her cookies and walks away. "Perv.."

Oshitari looks back at her. "Damn she's feisty. She want's me," he said smirking. (Name) walks back inside. She turns around thinking about what Oshitari said. Maybe he did like her. If he did at least he has the confidence to tell her. Tezuka would never open up to her.

"(Name) we been looking for you," Joshie said walking up to her. Kikumaru and his friends were in the side of her.

"Sorry I just needed a snack. Studying was boring."

"After school were going to go hangout. Ditch work today and come hang with us (Name)," Kikumaru said. She thought about it for a minute. She looks at Tezuka. He didn't look her way. (Name) sigh.

("I guess he doesn't like me after all.") "Sorry you guys but I have to work. I'll see ya tomorrow," she waves to them then walks away.


	16. Holiday get away part 1

(Name's) in her office. She's hidden under neath her own desk talking to her brother Laven on the phone. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored and mom is having a holiday party tomorrow."

"Really? Oh I forgot, winter vacation," Laven said.

"Please tell me you're coming back to Japan for the holiday's..." she said whining. Laven chuckles.

"Sorry sis. My friends and some woman's want's to hang out in Vegas."

"That's not fair! I'm going to be alone and bored as hell here with the wonder twins. Send me a ticket back to the USA. I want to go to Vegas too..."

"Sorry sis adults only."

"I'm an adult too.."

"Look just enjoy your vacation with our family. I'll send you guys some presents through the mall. So, how's school going?"

"Alright I guess."

"Don't say you guess. You better be getting A's."

"I am getting A's or C's."

"You got to do better." Laria and Lari burst into (Name's) office.

"Damn they found me."

"Take this you short heifer!" the twins shouts throwing snow balls at her.

"Stop! Stop...! Mom..!" Lari and Laria ran out her office running down the hall. "Those bitches." She got up putting Laven on speaker. She open her office window making snowballs. "These heifers are going to get it!"

"Calm down (Name)."

"No Laven, fuck this," she said running out her office with four snowballs.

The next day at school (Name) met Joshie in the eating area. Oishi and the guys were sitting with her.

"Hey everyone," (Name) said.

"Suuuup.." Joshie said.

"Now that you're here. Let's talk about the holiday vacation we have," Momo said. "What are you doing (Name)?"

"Me? My sisters and I and going to our Mom's house to spend the holidays there. What about you Joshie?"

"I'm just relaxing at home by myself for the holidays. I just don't feel like going home. I wish I can hangout with your family (Name)."

"Wha-what?! Of course you can come. If I have to stay there with my evil twins sisters for the holidays by myself again. I'll explode in that damn house."

"Then it's settle. What are you guys doing?"

"Were going skiing and snow boarding in the mountains!" Kikumaru shouts.

"What..? I'm going," Joshie said.

"Hey.. You said you were going to my house."

"Well what the guys are doing is better." (Name) pouts.

"I wish I can go..."

"You can if you want," Fuji said.

"I can't. My mother said I have to be at her house. Me and my sisters. But my brother is living it up in Los Vegas shaking his ass with strippers. It isn't fair!" As time pass (Name) got a call from her mother. "Yes mom? Yeah. What..?! So you and Tezuka's mom is leaving for the holidays. What about me, Lari and Laria? What! Lari and Laria aren't coming neither. Their friends made plans for them too? So what am I'm going to do? You can't just leave me here." (Name) thought about something. "You know what, go ahead. Yes yes.. I'll be fine. Go have fun. Okay, bye.." She press the end button grinning. "I can go on the skiing trip!" she said getting excited.

The next is the day for them to leave. They abroad the van as the driver drives them to the mountains. "Hey (Name). You notice we're the only my two girls here with the Seigaku team," Joshie said.

"Yeah I notice. I hope we don't make them uncomfortable."

"No, not at all," Kikumaru said peeking over his seat to look at them.

"Kikumaru you been eavesdropping?"

"May...be..."

"It's alright. We won't feel weird," Oishi said.

"We just hope we don't make you girls feel uncomfortable because we're guys and all," Momo said.

"No not at all," Joshie said. They arrive at this huge lodge that's full of people.

"Wow this place is huge," (Name) said.

"Hey check out this pamphlet. There are so many activities we can do here," Joshie said.

"See you guys around I'm going snow boarding," Kikumaru said running towards the exit with his snow board.

"Eiji. You didn't even take your bags to your room," Oishi said.

"Aww.. Can't you do that for me Oishi?"

"No I cannot." Kikumaru sigh picking up his bags.

"Let's go see our room," Joshie said. Both women ran off. Once they were settle in it was time for fun. "Let's go snowboarding like Kikumaru and when we're done lets ice skate that will be fun too. Oooh.. I really want to try this one out. "

"Sounds fun," (Name) said.

"You know Fuji and Tezuka are across the hall."

"That's nice," (Name) said not caring.

"You seem to not care. I heard Tezuka doesn't tutor you anymore. Every since that fake date you two have not been talking to each other."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said turning away.

"Something else did happen that night. What happen, tell me."

"Stop grilling me Joshie. Let's go have some fun."

"Okay but I will find out." After engaging in activities they walks inside the lounge. "That was fun!"

"Fun? I was getting my ass kicked," (Name) said laughing.

"Let's see what else we can do here. Let's go skiing I think Kikumaru is still snow boarding."

"Damn... It-its c-cold," (Name) said shivering. When they got outside they saw Kikumaru running towards them.

"Finally you two are here. You got to go skiing it's so awesome come on." A few minutes later.

"I-I don't know about this. I mean I don't know how to ski," (Name) said.

"Me neither but I'm going to try it. It looks fun," Joshie said.

"Come on it's not like this is a big hill. All you have to do is just push your body to make the ski's move. I'll see you guys down there. Yeah!" he shouts moving his snow board. Kikumaru glides down the hill in zig zags.

"Damn he's good," (Name) said.

"See you at the bottom," Joshie said fellowing Kikumaru.

"Wait Joshie. Damn I hope I don't break my neck." (Name) close her eye gliding down the hill slowly. She notice she didn't break her neck yet. She open her eyes then she smile. "I'm skiing I'm skiing! Uh-oh." (Name) lost her balance and fail down in the snow. She rolls all the way down the hill to where Joshie is standing.

"Are you okay (Name)?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm done playing in the snow. I'll be inside if you need me." Joshie nods to her. (Name) walks into the lounge seeing Tezuka sitting by the fire reading. She glares at him and roll her eyes as she walks back to her room. Tezuka looks her way.

"(Name)," he calls out to her. She stops walking.

("Why is he calling me? He stop talking to me so I don't know why he's calling my name for. Just ignore him (Name) don't even turn around matter how many times he calls on you.")

"(Name)?" he ask in a concern voice.

("Damn!") (Name) turns around. "Hi Tezuka."

"Are you alright?" (Name) nods to him. "Why aren't you outside or having fun somewhere?"

"I'm tried. That's why I came back in. Why aren't you outside or doing something?"

"I'm not in the mood so I didn't go out today. Maybe tomorrow."

"But your friends are out there and their having fun."

"Then you go out there."

"Hell no! It's cold as hell."

"Well, you can sit with me if you want. Unless you want to hang out with everyone else?" (Name) thought about it for a minute.

("Let's see. Should I cuddle by the fire with an hot stoic guy? Or go back outside and freeze my balls off with my friends? I'm just saying. I don't really have ball.") (Name) shivers from her clothes being wet. ("Oh hell no I can't take the cold.") "I think I'll take your offer. I'll be right back, I just need to change." After changing her clothes (Name) walks out her room to find Tezuka waiting for her.

"You're ready?" she ask him. Tezuka nods to her. They walks down the hall in a different direction. "I thought the lounge was that way?"

"There are private lounges here."

"Oh. Do we need a private lounge?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"If you want to be warm then a private one should keep you from getting sick."

"Oh." They walk in looking around. "This place is warm.. And awesome." (Name) sat down. She took out her iPad and start texting her sisters. But no internet access. Tezuka sat next to her. He open his book to finish reading the rest of the story. He glance at (Name) seeing her fingers were shaking when she taps on her device.

"Are you alright? You look cold?"

"W-what are you t-talking about? I'm f-f-fine." Tezuka glares at her.

"No you're not. The fire is up high. Are you getting sick?"

"I-I don't know maybe."

"Come closer." (Name) scoots over to him. "Closer (Name)." She moves over sitting closer than she ever been. "Are you still cold?"

"Yeah..." Tezuka wraps his arms around her. (Name's) eyes widen in shock. ("Did he just do what I think he did? This isn't like him. W-what should I do? Should I push him away? And tell him hey! Keep your hands to your damn self?")

"Do you feel warm now?"

"I feel something," she said looking around.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to keep you from getting sick. If you feel uncomfortable please tell me."

"No I'm n-not uncomfortable at all. Thanks, for you know being a concern about my health." Tezuka leans back on the couch continuing to read his book. (Name) is still in his arms but her head is sticking up. "Um.. Tezuka?"

"Yes."

"Where can I lay my head at? I mean should I lay it on your chest or something? Because the last time this happen we was at my place and when we woke up it was an very awkward position."

"It's okay now."

"Oh. Okay." (Name) lays her head on his chest. She smile thinking how great he smells.

"Are you warm now?"

"Yes, now I am," she said grinning. She warps her arms around him snuggling closer to him. Tezuka look down at her. He couldn't see her face but five seconds later he heard her snoring. He sigh stroking her hair back.

"You're very interesting (Name)."


	17. Holiday get away part 2

The next day (Name) and Tezuka fail asleep in lounge. (Name) open her eyes looking around. She wasn't surprise when she saw Tezuka sleeping next to her. ("Damn we fail asleep together again.. Joshie is going to be grilling me again.") (Name) get's up quietly trying not to wake Tezuka. ("Wait, why am sneaking out of here like I just had an affair? I'm out of here.") (Name) walks towards the door, leaves and slams it shut. Tezuka hops up looking around. He notice (Name) had left. Sliding the card to her room the door opens. She walks in seeing Joshie sitting on her bed grinning.

"Where have you been?" she ask her.

"Me? Um.. Jogging."

"Yeah right." Joshie stands up walking around (Name) in a circle. "You're dress for jogging. But you're not sweaty, you don't have music to listen to while you jog, no water bottle and you hate something that's connected with moving around. So, what's his name?"

"Who?"

"The guy you were with last night."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't act dumb what's his name?" (Name) put her hand on her hips.

"What makes you think it's an he? I'm a little curious. That he you're thinking about might have been a she." Joshie thought for a minute.

"I never thought about that. But I'm not falling for it. The guys said that Tezuka didn't come back to his room last night."

"Tezuka didn't come back to his room?" she ask looking surprise.

"You know he didn't come back. Because you didn't come back last night neither."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. There's is no proof that I was with Tezuka." Joshie walks closer to her and takes out Tezuka's glasses from her shirt pocket.

"Then who does these belongs to?"

"I-I don't know..." Someone knock's on the door. (Name) opens it seeing Tezuka standing there. She squeaks seeing him.

"Sorry for bothering you but have you seen my glasses?"

"Their right here Tezuka," Joshie said glaring at (Name). She hands him his glasses.

"Thanks," he said walking back to his room. Joshie stood there grinning.

("I am soooo busted.") "That's still isn't any proof." Joshie continues to glare at her. "Okay I'll tell you." (Name) told Joshie what happen between her and Tezuka.

"Tezuka kissed yo-" (Name) covers her mouth.

"Quiet Joshie... He is next door. It was mistake he didn't mean to kiss me. Which I kissed him too but still. He doesn't like me like that."

"Wow... How can you two kiss each other and then say it didn't mean anything? That was mean of Tezuka."

"It doesn't matter anymore Joshie."

"Are you sure?" (Name) nods her head. There was another knock on the door again. Joshie get's up. "If I were you I'll make him spend the day with me." She open the door seeing Tezuka.

"Hi Joshie. Can I speak to you (Name)?"

"Yeah sure." (Name) get's up walking towards the door. "So what's up?"

"Well um.. I was just wondering. Will you.. Um.. Um..."

"Spit out man she's listening!" Joshie shouts laughing. Tezuka sighs. (Name) giggles. "I'm sorry I'll leave you two alone."

"Will you like to spend some time with me today? Everyone else has plans already." (Name) looks at Joshie.

"Damn I was right," Joshie said.

"Well um.. Okay I'll spend the day with you Tezuka."

"Okay. When you're ready meet me in the lounge." (Name) close the door smiling. She hid her smile from Joshie when she turns around.

"Tezuka were going snow boarding again. Are you in?" Fuji ask him.

"Sorry I made plans with (Name)."

"(Name)?" Fuji ask looking surprise. "So that's who you were with last night."

"It's not like that."

"Right... That's what they all say. Make sure you bring flowers." Tezuka sigh heading out the door. When (Name) got ready she walks out her door heading into lounge. She smiles when she see's him standing there.

"Are you ready?" he ask her.

"Yup. Where are we going anyway?"

"Ice skating." (Name) felt nervous. Getting on the ice is easy. Staying on the ice. Complete failure.

"Whoa whoa..!" she shouts holding on to Tezuka.

"Let go of me and keep your balance."

"I can't... Help me...!" (Name) grabs onto him tightly. "I'm slipping.." Tezuka holds on to her so she couldn't fall.

"Wait I'll help you just stay still."

"Mommy... Help me..." (Name) kept whining until she finally got off the ice. They stood there taking the skates off. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"No it's fine. I'll teach you some other time. Why don't we go skiing." A few minutes later. They were on a medium size hill sliding down slowly.

"Pizza then French fries right?" she ask him.

"Yes. When you want to stop form your skies into a shape of a pizza. Then when you want to go faster form your skies into two French make sure you don't get your ski stick stuck in the snow."

"Okay. You're a good teacher."

"I'm not that good, but thanks." Not paying attention (Name) lost her balance falling down in the snow. After skiing they went inside to play air hockey.

"Come on let's play," she told him.

"I rather play pool."

"Pool..? That's too adult like. I like air hockey better. Come on..."

"No," he said turning away.

"Afraid you will lose?" Tezuka turns back around staring at her.

"You're on." After playing table game's Tezuka took (Name) to lunch. It's quiet as usual. (Name) stares at Tezuka.

("Why all of sudden he's quiet? Did I do something? He probably thinks I eat like a monster.") "Are you okay? You're not talking."

"I'm fine."

"Did I do something?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I mean you had lot's to say when we were having fun but now. You're not talking again."

"Well I'm sorry if you think I am but I'm not."

"Yes you are you always do this."

"Do what?"

"Why do you bother talking, and spending time with me when all you do is ignore me?!"

"I'm not ignoring you. I told you when I'm with a women I get nervous. The reason I had something to say to you is because we were playing around. But now that were just sitting here. I don't know what to talk about."

"Stop lying. Why all of sudden you want to talk to me now? You been stop talking to me."

"You were the one who told me I couldn't tutor you anymore. What was that all about?"

"Because you kept ignoring how I feel!"

"Excuse me but is everything alright with you and your wife?" the waiter ask.

"Wife!?"

"She's not my wife."

"Do I look like his wife?"

"Well.. Yes. I'm very sorry it's just that the way you two were arguing. Anyone can see that you two look married."

"Well were not."

"Oh.. I see. Let me guess. You're newlyweds?"

"Hellll no!" (Name) shouts. "Were not married. Besides I'm not his type."

"I never said you weren't my type."

"Whatever I don't want to hear it. Let's just not talk to each other anymore."

"You know what, fine." After lunch (Name) and Tezuka sat in the lounge they were in yesterday. They kept talking until night time came.

Author: "Didn't both of them said that they didn't want to speak to each other anymore?"

"So this is your third year of college?" Tezuka nods to her. "Damn, I wish I was a third year so I can leave next year."

"You're a second year right?"

"Yeah... I have a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But do you ever see yourself married?" Tezuka stares at her. "I know I know. It was a stupid question to ask you. You don't have have answer it."

"I don't think I can ever see myself married."

"Why?"

"I don't have time on my hands. I'm writing a novel, playing pro tennis and traveling back and forth to participate in tournaments and games. If I ever get married I'll be neglecting my wife everyday because I don't have time to spend with her."

"Oh I see. You're too busy." ("Damn I feel bad for his future wife.") "I don't think I can get married neither."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because no one wants me," she said laughing.

"I don't think that's funny," Tezuka said glaring at her.

"Oh. Really?"

"Why do you think this? Do you have low self-esteem?" (Name) laughs at him again.

"What? Come on.. No I-sigh... Yeah... It's not very low it's just normal low self-esteem. I mean come on who in the world would marry me? I'm clumsy, I'm not smart enough, I'm not a average women height. Who would want to marry a stupid girl like me?"

"I'll marry you." Whoa... She did not see that one coming. (Name) looks up at Tezuka. Her eyes widen as she stares at him. (Name) giggles covering her face.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. Thanks though."

"I'm not just saying that. I mean it. It's weird that I can't talk to any other women but you. My mom already likes you, so all you have to do is meet my dad and grandfather. I'm pretty sure that will go well." (Name) stares at him again and then laughs. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because your joking right?" Tezuka took her hands.

"No. I mean it. If no one want's to be with you soon. Then I'll marry you. I promise." A tear drop ran down her eye.

"W-Why?"

"Because you're interesting. And I would like to get to know you more." (Name) smiles at him. Tezuka wraps his hands around her waist. He moves in closer pressing his lips against hers. (Name) couldn't believe it. He is actually kissing her. And this time it lasted more than five seconds. (Name) and Tezuka pulls away. "Damn..." they said staring at each other. That kiss they shared was quite amazing.

"What was that about?" he ask her.

"I don't know. But come closer so I can find out." (Name) jumps into Tezuka's lap and kiss him again. Tezuka wraps his arms around her as they leans back on the couch.

Midnight came. (Name) walks back to her room. She walks in looking around. ("Joshie must be still having fun.") (Name) sit's down her bed sighing.

An hour ago.

(Name) sits next to Tezuka looking upset. Her arms were folded and she's tapping her foot on the floor. "I'm sorry (Name)," Tezuka said.

"I don't want to hear it. So I guess that kiss didn't mean anything again huh?!"

"..." Tezuka didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you. So did you lie about the married thing too?!"

"No I meant that. I would never lie about something like that." (Name) stood up.

"You're bullshitting! You know what, whatever I don't care anymore." Tezuka stands up.

"(Name) just let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it! You kiss me once, then you said it was a mistake. Okay I understand that. But you kissed me twice. This time I didn't kiss you, you kiss me! What do you have to say about that?"

"..."

"I'm done playing around. I'm out of here." (Name) storms out the door walking back to her room. Tezuka sigh sitting back on the couch.


	18. Interested in someone else

It's now a new year. Every since what happen (Name) has been ignoring Tezuka. Joshie and (Name) walks around the school until class starts. "I still can't get over what Tezuka did. I mean, he kissed you and still say it didn't mean anything? That's just coldhearted," Joshie said.

"I don't care anymore Joshie. I'm not into Tezuka anymore. He's an undercover heart breaker. I'm just going to be friends with Tezuka and act like everything is fine. But he can still be my tutor because I need to pass my English class."

"I can't believe you are going to let him get away with what he did. Prank him, go smack him or something. The guy hurt your feelings for the second time."

"I would do that but why bother? Let's just forget about it. Oshitari said he liked me. I wonder..."

"No! No-no-no! Stay away from him."

"Why do you keep saying to stay away from him? Oshitari can't be that bad..?"

"He's evil..."

"Joshie what's the real reason?"

"The reason is because I don't like him. He's annoying. I knew him since we were kids. He's just like Atobe, stuck up and arrogant. Just stay away from him. But I know you won't listen to me. So do what you want. You know what you should do. Make Tezuka jealous."

"What? Tezuka is not the kind of guy who get's jealous."

"He was jealous when Oshitari was flirting with you."

"No he wasn't."

"And he was jealous when he saw you talking to Yukimura in the hallway."

"He saw me talking to Yukimura that day?"

"Uh huh. He had his arms folded glaring harshly at both of you."

"T-that's not true."

"Yes it is. Teach his stoic ass a lesson (Name). He can't just hurt your feelings two times."

"I won't do that Joshie. Tezuka doesn't care who I talk to. He doesn't get jealous."

After school (Name) waits for Joshie outside when she saw Kirihara walking to practice.

"Hey!" she shouts waving to him. Kirihara looks her way. He glares at her and sticks his tongue out at her. "Oh no he didn't just glare at me." (Name) get's up and walk towards him. "Hey! Seaweed head don't you ignore me!"

"Go away. You're annoying."

"Is the back of your neck alright? I hope I didn't hurt you," she said touching his neck.

"Don't touch me. I'm fine," he said walking off. (Name) fellows him.

"Are you going to practice?"

"Duh.. Can you see I'm in uniform." (Name) ran up stoping in front of him.

"Don't get smart." Kirihara moves her to the side.

"Get out my face. Ha! That's right you are too short to reach my face." (Name) stares at him. ("That joke was lame.") "You better go Fukubuchou doesn't like it when girls crowed around the tennis court."

"Who's Fukubuchou?"

"Sanada. He's tall, with a deep voice and wears a cap. He's vice captain, now go away."

"Don't talk to me like that. I'll smack you on your neck again," she said raising her hand.

"Stay away from me." Kirihara ran from her. (Name) chase him until he ran into the court. She stood by the gate because she knew she wasn't allow in. "Ha! Do something now," he said laughing at her inside the court. (Name) glares at him. She taps the gate making Kirihara flinch.

("I'll get his ass later.")

"20 laps now!" Sanada shouts. There were so many girls crowed around the tennis courts. (Name) backs up looking at them all.

"Damn, if these women like tennis so much they should just join the girls tennis team."

"You think so too?" a voice said. (Name) turns to her left seeing Yukimura walking towards her.

"I mean yeah. If they like tennis so much. Instead of wasting energy screaming like a fangirl they should use all the energy to play tennis."

"You do make sense. Maybe you should play tennis."

"Nah I hate running around and sweating. But it looks good when you guys do it." Bunta watches Yukimura as he talks to (Name).

"Buchou is talking to shortcake over there," he said popping his gum.

"He can't talk to her," Kirihara said looking his way.

"Well he is."

"That's to bad... I was going to talk to her," Niou said.

"You don't even know her," Bunta told him.

"You can't talk to her neither," Kirihara said.

"Why not?" Bunta said raising an eyebrow.

"Because.. Um.. J-Just because, that's all."

"Lovie Lovie love..." Niou said teasing him.

"Aww our Kirihara-kun has a little crush," Bunta said.

"Were so proud of him. Give us a hug." Niou and Bunta tried to hug him.

"Get away from me!" he said shouting at them. Bunta and Niou laughs at him. "I don't like her! She's not even my type!"

"Niou and Marui. Stop picking on Kirihara please," Yagyu said.

"No way this is to hilarious to stop. So can I talk to her?" Niou ask.

"No!" Kirihara shouts.

"I'm going to talk to her even if you told me not to." (Name) stop talking to Yukimura and walks away.

"Besides shouldn't we ask Tezuka can we talk to shortcake. I mean she is his girlfriend," Bunta said.

"You still think they are dating?" Jackal ask.

"I don't think. I know they are." Niou looks at (Name) from head to toe.

"With what proof? She looks single to me," Niou said.

"With my knowledge duh.. I am a Tensai after all."

"No you're not. You just call yourself one," Kirihara mumbled. Bunta threw a tennis ball at his head.

"Respect your senpai." Yanagi walks over to them.

"Sanada said if everyone doesn't get's back to practice. There will be diehard consequences."

"Brakes over."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Everyone ran back to practice. (Name) walks towards the school.

"Are you just going to pass me and don't speak?" Oshitari ask her. (Name) turns his way.

"Yes I am. Didn't you see me walk pass you?"

"Don't be so coldhearted towards me. I see you and you're boyfriend haven't been speaking for a while."

"Tezuka is not my boyfriend."

"Really? Does that mean I still have a chance?"

"Maybe." Oshitari raise his eyebrow.

"Are you... Playing with my emotions (Name)?"

"What do you think?" she said tugging his Hyotei jacket. (Name) walks away going back to Joshie.

"So are you saying you're free for a date tonight?"

"Ha-ha...! I might be single, but I'm not desperate. You know what. I'll think about that."

"Really...?"

("No not really. I have my eye on someone else.") (Name) looks at the Rikkai team. "See ya around," she told Oshitari. As (Name) walks away she looks behind her looking at the Seigaku team. She notice Tezuka is looking at her. He turns away watching his team practice. (Name) shakes her head walking back to the front of the school.


	19. Interested in who?

In school Tezuka walks down the hall to meet his friends. He glance to his right seeing Oshitari talking to (Name). He stops walking to look at them both. "Just go out with me one time and I promise. It will be something you never imagine."

"How about, no way."

"You're not even giving me a chance." Oshitari gently held her chin. "What's a guy have to do to get you to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry Oshitari but you are not my type."

"Then who is? Tezuka?" (Name) roll her eye looking somewhere else. She look up seeing Tezuka staring at them.

("Eavesdropping Tezuka? I wonder if he does get jealous?") (Name) smile moving closer to Oshitari. She tugs on his shirt smiling. "You know what. I'll think about that date."

"Really?" he ask. Tezuka raise his eyebrow wondering what's going on. (Name) moves closer to his ear whispering something.

"Don't take it personally but, I just need to figure out something," she said. Yushi looks at her curiously. (Name) stood there making Tezuka think she's whispering something in his ear. Tezuka narrow his eyes glaring harshly at both of them. (Name) backs away smiling at Yushi. Tezuka sigh walking away. When (Name) looks up he was gone. ("I told Joshie Tezuka doesn't get jealous.")

"What was that about?" Oshitari ask her.

"Nothing," she said walking away. In thirty minutes (Name's) next class starts. She walks to the vending machine to get a snack. When she got her snack.

"Puri." (Name) gasp turning around. Niou is standing in front of her.

"Dude.. You startled me. I was about to hook you in the jaw."

"Sorry about that. The names Nio. You can add the U to the end of my name if you want to. What's your name shortcake?"

"Shortcake?"

"That's what Bunta calls you. I'm just repeating what he said."

"I seen you before. Rikkai right?" Niou nods to her. "I'm (Name)." Niou laughs.

"That's a boy name."

"Shut up I know that."

"Question. Are you dating Tezuka or what? Because I know someone that's interested in you.."

"What..?"

"Hey! What are you doing Niou?!" Bunta shouts walking over to them. He puts his arm around (Name) walking away. "Don't listen to anything he say (Name). He's a trickster." Bunta pops his gum.

"A what?"

"Hey! Don't tell her that. She'll find out on her own." Niou snatches (Name) from Bunta and walks away. "Sorry about that. People doesn't had any manners these days. Now, are you dating someone?"

"I was talking to her first Niou," Bunta said popping his gum.

"Can't you see we're having a conversation over here? Now beat it." Niou sticks his tongue out at him.

"You're just being a troublesome guy. You're not interested in shortcake. Don't listen to him (Name). They call him a con-artist for a reason."

"You're not interested in shortcake neither. You just talk to her because she knows how to bake cakes."

"So what. Can you bake me cupcakes tomorrow huh shortcake?"

"Why are you guys keep calling me shortcake?"

"Whatever we know you're interested in Yukimura. But we know you're dating Tezuka."

"Who said I was interested in Yukimura?"

"Gumball over here," Niou said pointing to Bunta.

"And I'm not dating Tezuka."

"Really? Wow I was wrong all this time."

"So let me get this straight. You're not dating anyone?" Niou ask.

"No I'm not."

"Good, now what time can I pick you up? Puri~"

"You can't date her," Bunta said. "We know you have a crush on Yukimura. You two were talking outside the court for quite a while."

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in Yukimura. He's a nice guy and it's nice to talk to him. But he is not interested in me and I'm not into him."

"What..?" Niou and Bunta said. "Who are you interested in then?"

"That's none of your business." Kirihara walks out the door behind them.

"I was looking for you guys." (Name) smiles when she saw him. Bunta and Niou looks at (Name's) reaction. "Marui, Jackal is looking for you. And Niou, Yagyu said you better give him back his study sheet. Well actually he said it in a polite way. Like could you please tell Niou to hand me back my study sheet please. Then he pushed up his glasses. Oh hey (Name)."

"Hi Kirihara," she said smiling at him. Niou and Bunta looks from left to right at Kirihara then back at (Name)."

"Why are you guys talking to (Name) anyway?" (Name) walks closer closing the space between them.

"We were just talking about school work. What have you been up to lately?" (Name) stands on her toes moving some of his hair out his face.

"What I've been doing? Nothing really. English class has been a pain in my ass as always." (Name) took his hands.

"You too..? I don't like english neither." Bunta and Niou finally knew what was going on.

"Oh shit! You like Kir-" Niou covers Bunta's mouth.

"What?" Kirihara ask. Niou grabs Kirihara by his shirt walking away.

"Come with us," Bunta said.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Let's go second year," Niou told him.

"See you around shortcake. We have... Um.. Tennis stuff to talk about," Bunta said.

"Yeah what he said."

"Bye.." (Name) said waving to them.

Niou and Bunta sat Kirihara on the bench. "What's going on?" he ask them.

"What do you mean what's going on? You didn't see that?" Bunta ask him.

"See what?"

"Aww man.. Seaweed head you are so blind," Niou said.

"Shortcake."

"(Name)? What about her?"

"She's into you. No wonder she's not interested in our captain. She likes you," Bunta said. Kirihara starts to blush.

"What!? No she doesn't."

"Come on.. Seaweed head. She's into you. Why? We don't know," Niou said.

"Cut the bull crap. I know she's not interested. This is just one of y'all pranks and I'm not falling for it."

"Didn't you see what way she was acting? The girl had tiny shape hearts for eyes."

"She's really digging seaweed head," Bunta said.

"You guys are bullshitting. I'll ask her myself."

As (Name) walks she see's the Seigaku members talking. She continues to walk not glancing their way.

"Hey (Name)!" Kikumaru said waving at her.

"Hi Kikumaru." Because she is upset about what Tezuka did. She shouldn't ignore Eiji. Tezuka watches her walk away. He sighs looking away.

"If you miss her go talk to her," Fuji told him. Tezuka looks away ignoring Fuji.

"He is so stubborn," Inui said.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day school is was over already. Tezuka went to go visit his parents before he goes to tennis practice. "How's school going Kunimitsu?" his father ask him.

"It's going alright." Tezuka taps his finger on the couch.

"Have you been talking to (Name) lately?" his mother ask him. He stop tapping his finger. Tezuka looks at his mother sighing. Why does she have to bring (Name) up now?

"No."

"Why not? I thought you two like talking to each other. Did something happen between you two?" Tezuka picks up his cup ignoring his mother. "Kunimitsu..." He looks up at her.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Why haven't you two been talking?"

"She's upset. So she's been ignoring me lately."

"Who's (Name)?" Kuniharu ask.

"You remember Tangena right?" Kuniharu nods to her. "(Name) is her youngest daughter. She goes to Kunimitsu's school and he tutors her."

"Oh really? You been spending all your free time with her Kunimitsu?" Kuniharu ask.

"Not anymore."

"You and (Name) were on good terms with each other. She even went on the ski trip with you and your friends." Tezuka sigh looking away from his mother.

"I don't want to talk about." He picks up his cup taking a sip. Ayana and Kuniharu looks at each other. By the way their son is acting they knew something went on that holiday.

"Kunimitsu. If something is bothering you, you can tell us," his father said.

"It's not bothering me. I just can't get over it. Sigh... On the ski trip. (Name) and I was hanging out. Then I ended up, you know. I kissed her." Kuniharu spilled his coffee. His parents we're shocked for a minute.

"I knew you two liked each other," his mother said.

"No mother I don't. It's just that-"

"So you have a girlfriend now..." his dad ask teasing him.

"No father it's not like that. I told (Name) the kiss was a mistake and I didn't mean to do it."

"Kunimitsu," his father called his name in a serious tone.

"Why would you tell her that?" Ayana ask him.

"Because I didn't mean to kiss her. It was a mistake. I wasn't thinking. It's not the first time we kissed."

"And did you talk to (Name) about what happen between you two?"

"Yes. And now she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. The first time (Name) and I kissed was when we went on a date together."

"Did you tell her that kiss didn't mean anything?" his mother ask him.

"Yes."

"Kunimitsu it is not right for you to hurt a women feelings," Kuniharu told him.

"It was a mistake."

"Well evidently the second time wasn't a mistake. You two kissed each other the first time. I understand that time was a mistake. But this time you kissed her. Meaning you done it on purpose. So I'm guessing you are in love with (Name)."

"Father I'm not in love with her."

"Well you did kiss her on purpose. Then said it was a mistake Kunimitsu. I think you are in love with her also," Ayana said. Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not in love with her."

"We can't make you do anything. You're a grown man now. We can only give you advice. But you can go talk to (Name) about what happen between you two," Kuniharu said.

"But father she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Fix it," he said walking to the kitchen. Tezuka sigh.

"Talk to her to make things right again Kunimitsu. I really want to her to become my daughter-in-law."

"Mom..." Tezuka said feeling embarrassed. Ayana laughs patting her son on the head.

The next day Tezuka stood far away from (Name). She sat on the bench outside playing Cut The Rope on her tablet. "You greedy little monster. I wasn't done getting all the stars," (Name) said. Tezuka stands there rubbing his right arm up and down. He kept thinking about what to say to her. What If she smacks him? Or ignore him and walks away? Tezuka sigh. He's gonna have to to try. Tezuka moves his legs walking closer to her. Before he could say something Kirihara sits next to her. Tezuka see's her smiling at him. He backs up walking away.

"Can we... You know. Talk?" Kirihara ask her. (Name) puts her tablet down.

"Sure what's up?"

"Umm.. I heard something from someone." Kirihara rubs the back of his head.

"Like what?"

"Um.. I heard that you... Kinda like me?" What he said surprise her. She laughs covering her face. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You are."

"Why do you say that?"

"Kirihara. I do like you."

"Really..?"

"But as a friend. I like your personality and the way you act. I won't lie. I thought I like you but.. I thought about it. You don't want someone like me. You are a cutie and everything but I don't deserve you." (Name) pinches his cheek.

"Stop..." he said whining. (Name) laughs. "So you don't like me? What about the way you were acting yesterday?"

"I was just happy to see you... I'm sorry you took it the wrong way. I just want to be your friend seaweed head." Kirihara laughs.

"Sure. We can be friends." (Name) smiles at him. When she turns her head Kirihara quickly kisses her in the cheek. (Name) turns towards him. She stares at him wondering why did he kiss her? Kirihara looks away blushing. "Consider that a friendly kiss. Class starts in twenty minutes. Let's go see what Marui and others are doing."

"Sure." They stood up walking towards the tennis court. Tezuka couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw the kiss Kirihara gave her. Tezuka sigh walking back to his friends.


	21. On good terms again

It's now February. (Name) has been hanging out with Rikkai. That only made Tezuka ignore her more. But she didnt care. (Name) just wanted Tezuka to tutor her. Joshie and (Name) sits in the eating area waiting for class to start when Kikumaru and his friends walks over. "Hey Joshie. What's up (Name)?" Kikumaru said.

"Hey Eiji..." the girls said.

"It's been a while (Name)," Fuji said.

"Yes it has. I been very busy with school and stuff."

"Yeah and hanging out with Rikkai," Momo said.

"I hangout with the Rikkai because they are awesome."

"I though you said our team is awesome?" Kikumaru said pouting.

"You guys are awesome.. But Rikkai is fun to hangout with."

"We miss you (Name). When are we all going to hangout again?" Kikumaru ask.

"You know what Kikumaru. That's a good question," Joshie said. She turns to (Name). "When are we all hanging out again?" Everyone looks at (Name).

"What?"

"You are the only one that's absent when we're out having fun."

"Well I'm sorry but I've been working on clothing. My mom gives me a deadline on my work."

"You said that last time."

"I know that Joshie but now I have more things to do. I have to create more clothes and now my mother wants to be create a magazine for her company. Plus it's almost spring. I have to get started on the spring fashion line."

"Just one night wouldn't kill you. I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't mind," Momo said.

"You must don't know who my mother is." (Name) dials Tangena's phone putting her on speaker. She answer's it at the second ring.

"Yes (Name)?"

"Mom... Can I get the night off?"

"THE NIGHT OFF!?" Everyone jump when they heard her mother shouts on the phone. "Do you see me taking the night off? Do your sisters take the night off? No! After school you will get your big behind down here to do your job." Joshie laughs.

"My ass isn't that big mom!"

"I don't care. You just get your ass down here after school."

"Yes mom..." (Name) press the end button. "This is what I have to deal with everyday."

"Must be hard," Oishi said.

"Who cupcakes are these?" Kikumaru ask.

"Oh I made those for Marui. Theres six in there right?"

"No. Five," Joshie said eating one.

"That wasn't for you greedy.. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't forget you have tutoring today (Name)," Tezuka told her.

"Sigh... Really? We can we cancel today?"

"No."

"Fine," she said walking away.

After work (Name) went home. She's sitting on the couch watching TV when her cellphone rings. She answers it without looking at the number. "Hello Moto..."

"Who's Moto?" Tezuka ask.

"Oh it's you. And don't worry about that. What place do you want me to meet you at today?"

"I don't have time. So I'm coming over to your place."

"What?! Umm.. No. I'm not home. I'll meet you somewhere else."

"I don't have time. I'm down the street now."

("Damn Tezuka..! I don't want you here!") "Fine," she said ending the call. "What the fuck?! How the hell is he just going to just say I'm coming over. Then call me at the last minute when he's down the street! The nerve of that guy." The doorbell rings. (Name) sighs answering the door. "I'm not decent so don't look at like I'm crazy."

"Let's just get this over with." Tezuka walks in sitting on the couch. He looks up then freezes. (Name) is walking to her room wearing shorts and tank top. Tezuka eyes fellows her as she walks. He didn't notice that she's in his face.

"Hey!" Tezuka looks up at her. "Could you keep your eyes to yourself? I saw you gawking at me."

"I wasn't gawking at you. Trust me you're nothing to gawk over."

"Whatever," she said walking to her room. She came back out wearing sweat pants. It's been a hour now. Tezuka sat there checking her work.

"Good, now write your final paper. Without your mistakes."

"I know that," she said with an attitude. Tezuka went back to his writing. Five minutes later (Name) starts to get annoyed from the typing Tezuka is doing. (Name) sigh loudly. "Can you stop! That clicking sound?" Tezuka glares at her. He starts typing loud tapping each letter one by one slowly. (Name) stares at him. ("Oh I am about to kick his ass.") "Stop it!" Tezuka goes back to typing in normal speed. He stops typing then stares at (Name)."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sigh... Go ahead."

"Are you dating Kirihara?" (Name) looks at him. ("No he didn't just ask me that?")

"Um.. What?!"

"I won't repeat myself. I think you heard me."

"Um, no. Well actually I did. But why would you think I'm dating Kirihara?"

"Because I saw two talking that day."

("You mean eavesdropping.")

"Then I saw him kissed you on the cheek. You been hanging out with Rikkai. I thought you were... You know. Dating him."

"Tezuka. Kirihara is just a friend. And why do you want to know for?"

"I'm just asking."

"You sound jealous."

"Don't be stupid. I don't get jealous."

"No you don't be stupid. You're acting like you are. If you are all you have to do is just say so."

"I'm not jealous. Shouldn't you be calling Oshitari or something."

"Ha! Finally. I was waiting for you to talk about him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid. I saw you eavesdropping that day when I was talking to Yushi."

"I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Yes you was! If you wasn't why didn't you say something instead of just standing there staring. Fess up. You were jealous."

"I was not!"

"You're talking bullshit."

"You know what. I don't have to sit here and take his from you. I'm out of here." Tezuka stood up gathering his laptop and books.

"I don't have to take your shit neither. Leave. I don't care. I'm not your girlfriend why should I argue with you? I didn't want you here any damn way. Just go."

"Bye," Tezuka said walking towards the door. (Name) sigh fellowing him.

"Tezuka. Look I'm sorry. It's just that you made me upset and well. I have a English test coming up and I need to know how to pass it."

"Tutor your damn self." Tezuka walks away. (Name) stares at him.

"Why you mother f-Who do you think you are cursing at?!" (Name) grabs his arm. "Wait... I'm sorry for talking to you like that. Don't go. I need you. You know.. To tutor me," she said pouting.

"Is that all you need me for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You been ignoring me every since what happen on the ski trip. Why should I help you out after you ignore me for about a month?"

"Well who fault is that? You hurt my feelings. Not just once but twice."

"I said I was sorry. You wouldn't even let me explain."

"You didn't want to explain. You just kept quiet. You got what you deserved."

"I'm out of here."

"Wait.. Just stay please."

"To tutor you right?"

"Of course. What else would I want to stay for? We're not together." Tezuka sigh loudly. "What is you're problem?"

"It's you (Name). You. I don't know how to explain this but. You do something to me when I'm around you. I don't know what but. I don't like feeling this way."

"What feeling? What do I do when I'm around you?"

"I don't know. It's just an weird feeling. For now on J-just stay away from me." Tezuka tries to walk away but (Name) grabs his arm again.

"Tell me. I want to know. What do I do to you to make you act this way?" (Name) moves his head making him look at her. "If I'm bothering you. Or doing something to cause you pain. Tell me." Tezuka stares at her. He didn't want to tell her that when they are together his heart starts beating crazy. So he just had to lie.

"I just want you to talk to me again. We're suppose to be friends right?" (Name) nods to him. "Then please don't ignore me anymore." (Name) smiles at him.

"Okay Tezuka. Now will you come in and tutor me?"

"Sure." (Name) pushes him in her apartment.

"Now, what are cinnamon's again?"

"You mean synonyms (Name)?"

"Yeah that."


	22. Falling for you

(Name) stood in her office adding the finishing touches to her design. Lari and Laria came in throwing flowers and glitter everywhere. "Friday is Valentines day..." the twins said. (Name) stares at them like look at these two wenches. "Sparkle sparkle," Laria said throwing glitter in her face.

"You heifer. No you did not just throw glitter in my face."

"Yes I did. Now, valentines day is friday.. Who's going to be your date? Lari and I have dates."

"So what? Whoopee fucking do."

"Don't be jealous," Lari said.

"Yeah. If you want a valentines ask Tezuka to go out with you," Laria said. (Name) eyes widen. She looks at her sisters."

"How do you know about Tezuka?"

"Hello... Our mom knows his mom. We seen him before you was born. He's handsome but we are three years older than him," Lari said.

"We also know about that kiss you two had," Laria said.

"Who told you two?!" (Name) shouts freaking out.

"Tezuka's mother told our mom and mom told us. Gossip. You can find out anything by just talking," Laria said.

"So are you asking Tezuka out or what?" Lari ask.

"It's not like that. Tezuka and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Mm-hmm that's not what I heard," Laria said.

"You didn't hear shit."

"Whatever. Hey. Where did you get this dress from?"

"I made it."

"What..?" Lari said.

"Oh no we have to top this dress Lari. We can't let her beat us."

"No we can't. Ah... I have the perfect dress in mind. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Laria?"

"Yes I am. Page 57 section E. That dress is going to be awesome..." (Name) raise her eyebrow.

"Page 57?" (Name) ask.

"Yeah twerp. We have a sketch book full of dresses we drew. All we have to do is get mom to accept it then she'll tell us to create it."

"What...?! I have to get started," (Name) said making a note.

"Good luck with that."

The next day came. When Joshie and (Name) walks towards the tennis court Atobe stood in their way. "And where do you think you two are going?"

"Not you again. I'm sick of looking at you," Joshie said.

"Trust me. Ore-sama doesn't want to look at something as ugly as you."

"Ugly?! Why you hair flipping, arrogant jerk!"

"Jerk?!"

"Okay... Alright... Look, Adobe."

"That's Atobe to you."

"Whatever. We don't have time for this. Now excuse you," (Name) said walking away. Atobe snaps his finger. As they walk Kabaji stood right in front of them. They tried to walk to the side but he would move.

"What the hell?" Joshie ask.

"No fangirls allowed. The regulars are trying to practice. Since Ore-sama is the captain of Hyotei. Ore-sama doesn't want my team to have any distractions." Atobe flips his hair.

"Okay for one. We are not fangirls. We are friends of the regulars. And we don't give a damn about your team. Now move," (Name) said pushing Kabaji and Atobe violently.

"Damn you are short but strong," Joshie said.

"Rude women," Atobe said.

"You got a problem Adobe?" (Name) said.

"It's Atobe!"

"Joshie! (Name)!" Kikumaru shouts. They ran up to him.

"Hey Kikumaru," the girls said.

"Okay which one of you want to be my valentines?" he ask grinning.

"I would but I hate valentines day," Name) said.

"But think of the free chocolates."

"She doesn't get chocolates," Joshie said laughing.

"I don't care," (Name) said pouting.

"The regulars get's tons of candy for the fangirls. Especially Atobe and Otori. His birthday is on valentines day."

"I wish we can just skip over valentines day," Joshie said.

"Yeah.. Hey I'll be right back you guys," (Name) said. She walks over to the seats sneaking up behind Tezuka. He stood there watching Momo and Kaido have a match.

"Sigh... What are you doing (Name)?" he ask her.

"Damn... How did you know I was behind you..?"

"It's very obvious."

"How? Tell me."

"It's a secret."

"You suck," she said hitting him in the arm playfully. "Um.. I was just wondering. Do you have a valentine yet?" Tezuka looks at her.

"I don't participate in valentines day."

"Why not? I heard the regulars get's a lot's of candy."

"Yeah but I don't want them."

"You should give them to me then," she said grinning.

"Okay." (Name) blush looking away. She grabs his arm leaning her head on it. Tezuka didn't seem to care. He wrote the score down for Kaido.

"I know you are just playing with me." Tezuka looks at her.

"(Name). I just want to say that-"

"You two look comfortable," Fuji said walking up to them. (Name) backs away from Tezuka. "Don't mind me. I'm just getting my racket. Continue with your love session." Fuji smiles walks towards the court. Tezuka shook his head while (Name) giggles at what he said.

"What was you going to say Tezuka?"

"Um.. Do you want to-"

"Hey shortcake!" (Name) turns around seeing Bunta calling her over.

"Hold that thought. I will be right back." (Name) ran towards Bunta. She hugs Kirihara and fist bump Bunta. Tezuka watches her talk to them. He looks away watching the match between Fuji and Kawamura. (Name) laughs walking back to Tezuka. "So, what did you wanted to say?"

"Um.. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? If you have something to say you can tell me."

"No it's fine. I have nothing to tell you." (Name) nods to him. She took his hand holding it.

"Okay. I'll see you around then." (Name) walks away going back to Joshie. As Tezuka watches her leave. He sigh looking away from her.

Friday came. (Name) wakes up hearing the doorbell. "Ugh..." (Name) rolls out of bed. She drags her foot towards the front door. She opens it sighing. "Yeah..."

"Delivery for (Last Name). Sign here." (Name) sigh writing her name. "Here you go." The delivery man hands her a bouquet of violets. (Name) smiles.

"I love violets. I wonder who sent them?" (Name) looks at the card. There's no name. It just said admirer. "Hm..? I wonder."

Before school starts Joshie and (Name) sits at the table outside watching people hand their valentines chocolates. Atobe had women all over him. (Name) and Joshie sigh. "I can't believe this (Name). Why don't we have a valentine?"

"I guess we're ugly." Joshie looks at (Name) like you mean you not me.

"I'm not ugly. You was right. You do have low self-esteem."

"Only a little. But it's not important. I brought my own chocolates. You want some?" She passes Joshie the box. (Name) sighs leaning her face on her hand. She looks at Tezuka getting valentines candy from his fangirls. (Name) sigh again.

"Jealous..?" Joshie ask her grinning.

"You know I am Joshie."

"Ahh.. So you admit you like Tezuka."

"You know I like Tezuka. But he doesn't feel the same way about me. Sigh... Love sucks Joshie."

"Yeah... Valentines day can kiss my ass." (Name) laughs.

"But I wonder who sent me the violets today?"

"Someone sent you flowers?"

"Yeah. No name neither, just this card."

"I bet you it's Oshitari."

"I don't think so. Oshitari doesn't know where I live at. Only you and the Seigaku team."

"Tezuka did it," Joshie said grinning. Both of them laugh. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. I know Tezuka couldn't have sent you flowers."

"Yeah..."

During school Valneena walks over to Tezuka. "Happy Valentines day boyfriend..." Val hands him a teddy bear with a box of chocolates."

"Thank you Valneena. But I'm not your boyfriend."

"You don't mean it... So are you going to take me out tonight?" Tezuka sigh shaking his head. Joshie and (Name) starts walking up to Kikumaru and his friends.

"Are you sure he'll like the candy I'll give him?"

"Of course. You are his future wife after all." Joshie laughs.

"Not funny Josh." Joshie taps (Name).

"Look who's over there." (Name) looks straight ahead seeing Val flirting with Tezuka. "Let's kick her ass."

"No Joshie let's be calm about this." (Name) breathe in and out then ran over there.

"I thought you said let's be calm about this you liar!" Joshie fellows her.

"How about the movies..? That will be fun," Val said.

"For the ninth time Val. Tezuka doesn't want to date you!" Kikumaru shouts at her.

"Shut up tulip head."

"Tulip head? Why you little-"

"Don't Eiji. She won't listen," Oishi told him.

"Valneena, Tezuka is into (Name). Not you," Fuji said snickering. Tezuka sigh.

"(Name)?"

"Yeah (Name). That's my name. Is there a problem?" (Name) ask with her arms folded. Val turns around glaring at her.

"You.. I don't like you!"

"Bitch I don't like you neither!"

"Kick her ass (Name)!" Joshie shouts.

"You two can't fight in school," Oishi said.

"Slap her for me (Name)," Kikumaru said.

"Eiji.." Tezuka grabs (Name) making her stand next to her.

"Were dating right Tezuka..?" Val ask. Tezuka puts his arm around (Name's) waist.

"Sorry but I'm dating (Name)." (Name) eyes widen. Joshie and everyone else mouth flew open. (Name) looks at him wondering what the fuck did he just say?

"You're lying. Prove you two are," Val said. Without hesitating Tezuka kiss (Name) on her cheek closer to her lips. (Name) gasp staring at him.

"Holy shit!" his friends said in shock. Inui glasses fail off. Val screams stumping her feet.

"It's not fair! I like you first! This isn't over (Name)!" Val speeds walks away stumping her foot. Everyone stares at Tezuka. He removes his hand from (Name's) waist.

"What was that all about?" Kikumaru ask.

"I knew you two were dating!" Momo and Joshie said.

"We're not dating..." (Name) looks at Tezuka blushing. "We're not dating are we Tezuka?"

"No. I just did it to make Val go away. I hope I didn't play with your feelings?"

"You played with our feelings," Kawamura said.

"Yeah we actually thought you came to your senses and wanted to date (Name)," Inui told him. (Name) thought for a minute.

("You guys aren't the only one. I actually thought he wanted to date me too.") "It's alright Tezuka. You didn't play with my feelings. I'm fine." ("On the outside.") "Well, here are the valentines candy I got for you guys. Sorry is not store brought. I got it from the vending machine. Will chocolate bars do?"

"It's alright," Fuji said.

"Yeah chocolate is chocolate," Oishi said.

"Here's your candy Tezuka. Happy valentines day," (Name) said.

"Thank you (Name)." (Name) grabs Tezuka shirt pulling him closer to her face. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Oooh..." his friends said grinning.

"Well let me go. I have to give Rikkai their Valentines candy before Bunta have a sweet tooth fit. Bye you guys."

"See ya (Name). Bye Joshie," the guys said. (Name) smiles at Tezuka as she walks away.

"You was so close to dating (Name)," Momo said.

"You messed up Tezuka... Why didn't you make (Name) your women..?" Kikumaru said.

"I wasn't serious about it. I just wanted Valneena to go away."

"That kissed looked serious," Inui said.

"It wasn't. I-it was to prove I didn't. I... Ugh...! 50 laps After school." Tezuka walks away feeling embarrassed. His friends laughs following him.

School is over. After being chased by Oshitari with roses (Name) went to work. Half of her co-workers and her two sisters didn't come to work. They had dates as usual. Her mother left early so she had to lock up. (Name) went home and sat on her couch.

"Sigh... Friday night and nothing to do. This sucks." (Name) doorbell rings. She sighs walking to the door. When she opens it Tezuka stood on the other side. "Tezuka..? W-what are you doing here? There's no tutoring today."

"It's Valentines day. Why should you be alone?"

"You..? W-want to spend time with me..?"

"If you let me."

"Of course I'll let you." Tezuka hands her a bouquet of violets. It looks like the same one from earlier. "So it was you who sent me the violets earlier." (Name) smiles at him. Tezuka nods to her.

"You told me you prefer violets the day we went on a date."

"I did.. Damn I should have known it was you." (Name) laughs. "Come in." (Name) put the flowers in a vase by the window. Tezuka and her sat on the couch not saying anything. ("Again. This is officially awkward.")

"I brought you some sweets."

"Thank you." (Name) looks at him. "Um.. Tezuka, I thought you don't participate in valentines day?"

"I don't. But, I just didn't want you to be alone today."

"Thank you for being worried about me." (Name) opens the chocolates. "This one is very good. Try one." Tezuka nods to her. "Good right?"

"I wanted to try the one you had. But I don't think there are any more."

"Do you want to taste it?"

"How? When you ate them all." (Name) laughs. She moves closer to him kissing him on the lips gently. She pulls away looking away from him.

"Do you like how it taste?" Tezuka licks his lips.

"Yes," he said nodding. (Name) smiles at him. She leans her head on his chest. Tezuka wraps his arms around her. "Just for tonight. Be my valentine." (Name) nods to him. Tezuka kiss her on the cheek. (Name) blush laughing. She snorted feeling embarrass.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day (Name) sat in her office sighing in bliss. She smiles at the violets Tezuka gave her. It's official she like Tezuka. Very, very much. (Name) giggles thinking about yesterday. Laria and Lari peeks into her office staring at their little sister. "These flowers are so pretty. Let me have them," Laria said. (Name) slaps her hand.

"No! Stay away from my precious!" (Name) said flipping out.

"Damn calm down. It's only a plant!"

"Actually this kind of plant is called violets," Lari said.

"It's a plant."

"Tezuka gave me these violets. I love violets."

"You make me want to puke with this love stuff," Laria said.

"I'm not in love... Well. Not yet."

"Aww... Tezuka has your heart. That's so sweet," Lari said.

"That makes me want to puke," Laria told them.

"Jealous!" Lari and (Name) told their oldest sister.

At school Joshie chase (Name) around the school yard. "Tell me what happen yesterday!" (Name) hid behind the tree. Joshie and her ran around the tree in circles. "Tell me what happen between you and Tezuka last friday night!" (Name) ran from her.

"Who told you Tezuka was at my place?!"

"I over heard Fuji and Tezuka talking!"

"You mean eavesdropping!?" Joshie got closer to (Name). She up jump attacking her down to the ground. "Damn Joshie. You should play football."

"I do. I have three older step brothers. Now tell me."

"Get off of me first." Joshie and (Name) stood up. "Okay I'll tell you now."

"Really?"

"No." (Name) ran from her.

"Why you little twerp. Get back here!" Joshie chases after her. (Name) ran towards the tennis court. Not paying attention (Name) bumps into Tezuka. She almost fail but Tezuka caught her.

"Thank you Tezuka."

"It's not a problem."

"You know. I notice I fit very well in your arms." Tezuka raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" (Name) pulls his closer kissing him on the cheek. Tezuka blush looking away. (Name) giggles. Joshie looks at them curiously.

"Um... Sorry for interrupting but is there something going on between you two?" Tezuka and (Name) looks at her like what...?

"No," Tezuka said.

"Why would you say that?" (Name) ask.

"Well... You two still have your arms around each other." Tezuka figures out what she was talking about then backs away from (Name).

"I'm sorry about that (Name)."

"It's alright. You helped me when I was about to fail. So, thanks." Tezuka pushes his glasses up.

"See later ladies," Tezuka said walking away.

"Bye..." the girls told him. (Name) watches him leave. "Joshie... Why do you have to ruin the moment?"

"Ruin the moment...?" Joshie thought for a second. "Oh... I get it. You try to fall on purpose so Tezuka would catch you in his arms..."

"It worked didn't it..?" she said grinning.

"Ha ha! It did..! You faker. Now, what happen with you and Tezuka V day?"

After school (Name) waited in front of the school for Joshie because she promise she'll take her to work. (Name) didn't have time so she text Joshie and told her she'll take the bus. "Damn I need to buy me a car." (Name) walks towards the bus stop. Before she leaves school grounds she saw Tezuka. She didn't want to bother him right now so she didn't say anything.

"(Name)!" (Name) turns around seeing Tezuka walking up to her.

"Hey Tezuka."

"Are you going to work?"

"Yeah. Joshie promise to take me but she's in school taking a long time. You're going to practice?" Tezuka nods to her.

"I have a tennis match next week against a professional player."

"You're a pro tennis player too. You'll do great. I'll be cheering for you."

"Would you like to come and watch me play?"

"Sure. All you have to do is tell me which day it is and I'll be there. Well I have to go to work."

"I'll can drive you there if you like?"

"That's alright. I don't want to get in your way."

"It's not a problem. I'm going to same way so I'll drop you off."

"Well... If you insist." (Beep Beep..!) (Name) looks to her left seeing a familiar car.

"Hey! Hey (Name)!" the guy shouts. (Name) eyes widen when she saw who it is. She looks away ignore him.

"So.. How about that ride," (Name) said.

"Hey! (Name) I know you hear me! Get over here! And who's that guy you talking to?"

"Do you... Know him?" Tezuka ask. (Name) looks at the guy.

"No. I.. Don't know him at all. I mean look how rude he is," she said laughing.

"(NAME)! Get over here! And he better not be your boyfriend!"

"LAVEN STOP SHOUTING YOUR EMBARRASSING ME!" Tezuka flinches when she shouts at him. "I'm sorry. That's my older brother Laven."

"I um.. See now. Do you still want me to take you to work? I won't be upset if you choose to ride with your brother."

"Thanks for asking but I'll get my brother to take me."

"No problem." Tezuka leans his face closer to her.

"You must have read my mind." (Name) kiss Tezuka on the cheek.

"See ya around (Name)." Tezuka walks to his car. She speed walks over to Laven.

"Who was that guy?" Laven ask. (Name) get's in the car. She folds her arms glaring at him. Laven pulls off. "What's up with you twerp?" (Name) hits him on the shoulder lightly. "What the fuck are you doing? You can't even hit hard." Laven laughs.

"I can't hit you hard because you're driving. And I hit you because you ruin it. I was about to get a ride from Tezuka..." she said pouting.

"Tezuka? So that's his name. Oh.. I remember now. You mean the little boy I met along time ago?"

"We'll he's not little anymore. He's handsome now."

"I see. He got tall and now he's driving, in college, talking to my little sister..." Laven thought about something. "Wait, talking to my little sister? That can't be good." Laven notice (Name) isn't paying attention. He glances at her. She sat there smiling. "Oh no. Don't tell me you like him?"

"Maybe..." she said giggling. (Name) ran her fingers through her side ponytail.

"OH HELL NO!"

"Laven what is your problem?"

"You are. Guy's these days just want one thing and one thing only. You better not be in love with him."

"Tezuka is not like that. And why can't I be?"

"Because he's different. Tezuka isn't actually a free sprit. The guy keeps his feelings to himself, he doesn't smile or laugh. He's stoic 24/7."

"So what. That's what I like about him."

"He will never confess to you (Name). That's the kind of guy he is. I don't want you to get your heart broken because he won't return your feelings."

"Won't return my feelings huh? That already happen." She whispered that last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Laven." (Name) looks out the window. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I transfer here for now. I'll leave when the summer time comes."

"Next time call first instead of making noise and shouting. Students does have evening school."

"Whatever... Now, before you go to work do you want Taco Bell or Burger King?"

"McDonald's," she said laughing.


	24. Working out

(Name) walks into school. It's raining today and tennis practice is canceled. "I'm fucking soaking wet! Stupid fucking umbrella doesn't even work!"

"You look like you just washed your clothes," Joshie said. "Don't worry about it. It will dry."

"I brought a change of clothes. Walk with me to the girls locker room." They walks to the gym room going straight to the girls locker.

"The regulars are here. It's raining outside so they have to work out in the gym." (Name) is to busy staring at Tezuka. "Hey are you listening?"

"He did 84 pushups in three minutes."

"Would you stop staring at Tezuka's body and let's go." Joshie yanks her to the door. (Name) pulls out her cellphone.

"Wait-wait. I need a picture of this." Joshie pushes her in the locker room.

"Just fellow my lead. Make way make way regulars coming through."

"Yeah we're regulars. You know make way or something..." Joshie looks at (Name).

"Make way or something...?"

"What..? I don't know how to act." A girl with a basketball uniform approach them.

"I never seen you two before. What sports do you play?"

"Bowling."

"Hop scotch." The girl raise her eyebrow.

"We hop scotch while we're bowling," Joshie said.

"What?"

"It's a new sport. The dean made it up. Now will you excuse us," (Name) said walking by.

"Whatever."

"Hop scotch? Really (Name)?"

"Sorry..." After changing Joshie and (Name) watches the regulars workout. "This is so wrong. We look like stalkers Joshie."

"We're not stalking them were just looking at them. It's a big difference. Look how sweaty they are."

"Ugh.. I hate sweat. This is the reason why I don't workout."

"Yeah but somehow it's very attractive when they sweat." (Name) nods to her. "Alright let's get out of here."

"Yeah we should because I'm watching Oshitari lift weights and I think it's starting to look attractive."

"Dear lord we have get you out if here quick." Joshie grabs (Name's) hand turning around.

"Going somewhere shortcake?" Bunta said popping his gum.

"Ah! Um.. Mauri. How's it going..?" Joshie said.

"Spying on the regulars?"

"No.. We were just leaving. Now excuse us." Joshie grabs (Name) and speeds walk away. Bunta grabs (Name's) hand.

"Don't be silly. Come and watch us workout."

"No...! Joshie..."

"It's out of my hands."

"Stop fussing. We need someone to time us. Since you aren't a fangirl we need someone who we can trust. Look who I found."

"Ahh.. Shortcake. Just in time." Niou puts his hand around her shoulder. "Now, are we going to go on that date or what?"

"Back off! (Name) is not interested," Kirihara told him.

"I was just joking seaweed head."

"Enough arguing. You two don't want to run laps in the rain do you?" Yukimura ask. Niou and Kirihara shook their head. "Hello (Name). All we need you to do is time us and keep the score. Here, let me show you." Yukimura stood behind her showing her how to work the timer. (Name) blushes as she tries not to freakout. "Would you like me to show you again?"

"Um.. No I got it. Thank you." As time goes by (Name) finish timing the Rakkai team.

"What? No way I want a do over," Bunta said.

"No do overs until next week," Sanada told him.

"But there's no way this second year could drop me that fast... I want a do over seaweed head. I wasn't ready."

"To bad. You have to wait until next week," Kirihara laughs.

"Don't get so upset Bunta. It's only wrestling," (Name) said.

"I know but a second year put me on the ground!"

"I don't see what's so hard about it. It look easy to me."

"If it's so easy then you try it," Niou said.

"Fine. Who's the strongest person here?"

"Physically? Sanada. Mental, Yanagi. Disturbing... Yukimura," Bunta said.

"Okay then I'll take on Sanada." The Rakkai team laughs at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You're joking right? Bunta ask.

"You should take on seaweed head here. He's almost your strength," Niou said.

"You're trying to say I'm weak?" Kirihara ask. "I'm stronger then Marui."

"That doesn't count. I wasn't ready," Bunta said popping his gum.

"The point is are you guys calling me weak?" (Name) ask.

"Well you do weight about 116 or 120 lbs," Yanagi said.

"And you're height is 4'4 so... Well Yanagi?" Yagyu said.

"You can't wrestle Sanada. It's an 100% chance he'll throw you to the ground in two seconds," Yanagi said.

"Oh really? I'll show you guys. Lets to Sanada."

"(Name) don't do it. He'll kill you," Kirihara said.

"I know what I'm doing. Now stand down."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yukimura ask her.

"Of course. I wrestle with my sisters over fabric all the time."

"Just to let you know. You aren't wrestling over fabric," Yanagi said.

"I know. Isn't this awesome..?" she said smiling.

"Go easy on her Sanada," Yukimura said.

"It will be over in one second," Sanada said.

"Ha! Shortcake is about to go down," Niou said.

"I don't think I can watch this," Jackal said.

"(Name) don't do this. Sanada is stronger and bigger than you," Joshie said.

"It will be fine." Fuji looks to his right.

"Tezuka your girlfriend is about to get hurt." Tezuka sigh.

"For the last time. Valneena is not my girlfriend."

"Not her. (Name)." Tezuka look to his right. "So.. You're not denying that (Name) is your girlfriend?" Fuji ask.

"(Name) don't do it. You'll get snapped in half," Kikumaru said.

"No I won't. Calm down. Hi Tezuka."

"(Name) class is about to start. Go, now," he demanded.

"But Tezuka..."

"Go to class."

"You can't tell me what to do. I know you're worried about me but I can do this. Trust me."

"Hurry up and slam her!" Atobe shouts.

"Shut up Adobe."

"It's Atobe!"

"Whatever. Lets do this." Sanada and (Name) steps into the circle. Both of them walks around in the circle seeing who would make the first move.

"Start," Yukimura said told Yanagi to start the timer. Sanada rushes at (Name). She ducks low picking up Sanada. She puts him over her shoulder and body slams him on the mat. Everyone mouth flew open.

"Time!" (Name) shouts asking Yanagi.

"00.06," Yanagi told her.

"Oh yeah... I'm the boss. I'm the boss. Who's weak now?!"

"My arms!" Sanada shouts.

"Uh-oh..."

(Name) sit's outside the medical office. She concern about Sanada. She hopes she didn't break his arm. The door open and Yukimura comes out. "Is he alright? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt him."

"It's alright. Sanada is fine. Nothing is broken. His elbow is just in pain. He'll be alright in a week."

"Thank goodness." Sanada walks out the room with his elbow patched up. "I'm so sorry," she said bowing to him. "Please forgive me. I d-didn't mean to."

"It's not like my arm is broken. I'll be alright. You don't have to apologize." Sanada walks away.

"He doesn't like opening up to people. Stubborn is just the way he is," Yukimura said.

"Yeah.. I see."

"See ya around (Name). And stay out of trouble." Yukimura smiles at her then walks away.

"I'll try." (Name) walks back upstairs looking for Joshie. When she turns the corner. Everyone moves out her way. She raise her eyebrow wondering what the hell is going on?

"Hey Joshie. What's going on here? Why did everyone backs away from me?"

"Because you slammed Sanada."

"It was a accident."

"But he's bigger and tougher than you."

"But it was an accident."

"But still, you slammed him. You.. You little thing you. People still can't believe that. I mean, I can't believe it and I was there."

"I didn't mean to... Tezuka must think I'm a idiot."

"Why don't you ask him?" Joshie said.

"He won't speak to me."

"What makes you think that?" a voice said. (Name) turns around seeing Tezuka.

"You saw what happen. I understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again."

"It was an accident. Why wouldn't I speak to you? That's a stupid reason."

"Really? You don't think I'm a tiny strong freak?"

"Never. I think it's impressive. Now I know you aren't weak at anything you do."

"You prefer strong women?"

"Who wouldn't?" (Name) smiles at him.

"If you two aren't going to kiss just end the story," Joshie said.


	25. What a nice family dinner NOT!

Running in school (Name) ran outside heading to the bus stop. It's friday and she wants to be alone for the weekend. Before she left she text Joshie and told her she couldn't hang out tonight. And tell the guys she's sorry. She'll hangout next time.

At work she sat at her desk getting straight to work. Laven burst into her office with a serious look.

"Why didn't you tell me you kissed him?"

"Who..?"

"Don't act stupid. Tezuka. You two kissed Why..? Why Little sister why...?" Laven collapse to the floor fake crying.

"Laven stop acting stupid. And who told you Tezuka and I kissed?"

"That would be us," Lari and Laria said walking into her office.

"Why am I'm not surprise?" (Name) said.

"You have been happy lately," Lari said.

"And it our job to make you miserable. but nothing's been working. You have Tezuka on your brain all the damn time," Laria said.

"What are you talking about? I do not have Tezuka on my brain. Now pass me that Tezuka-I mean stapler." Laven stood up.

"I don't want you dating him," he said.

"We're not dating. Tezuka and I are just friends."

"Yeah right. That's not what we heard," the twins said.

"You didn't hear shit!"

"Oh we heard some shit!"

"Everyone calm the fuck down!" All four of them turns around seeing their mother standing by the doorway. "There are people who are trying to work here. So shut the hell up. You three, get back to work. And Laven go to your job."

"Fine old lady. I don't want to stay here and do fashion anyway. I was just checking on my baby sister."

"That's so sweet of you Laven," Laria said.

"Not you ugly. (Name)."

"Well fuck you too!" the twins said.

"Mom, keep (Name) away from Tezuka," Laven said.

"Mom would you tell Laven there's nothing going on between me and Tezuka."

"Are you sure about that? Ayana did tell me you two were making out a couple of time's."

"Oooh... Mwah-Mwah-Mwah..." Laria said.

"Yeah.. Kissy kissy," Lari said. (Name) sigh.

"So if it's official. When are you going to make him my son-in-law?"

"Mom...!"

"OH HELL NO! There will be no wedding," Laven said.

"Would you guys stop it. We're not dating!"

After work Tangena took her children out to dinner. They walks into an restaurant heading to their table. "Tangena." (Name's) mom turns around seeing Ayana waving at her. She walks over smiling. (Name) saw Tezuka and tried to run away but Laria and Lari grabs her. (Name) covers her face with Laven's hat.

"Hello Ayana. This a surprise. I had no idea you were here."

"What's going on here?" Laven ask.

"This is a surprise. I had no idea you were here too. Right Kuniharu?" she said smiling.

"Yeah it is." Tezuka looks at his parents. He knew something is going on.

"It's nice to see you again. You two remember my children."

"Yes I do. Hello Laven, Lari and Laria."

"Hello Mrs. Tezuka."

("Please don't recognize me, Please don't recognize me.")

"Hello (Name)," Kunimitsu said. (Name) squeaks.

(Damn! He recognize me.") (Name) takes the hat off handing it to Laven. "Hello Kunimitsu."

"Nice to meet you again (Name)," Ayana said.

"So this is (Name). It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Tezuka. Well, look at the time. I need to go home and do my homework. The bus might be still running." Tezuka stood up.

"I'll take you home. I have a busy schedule that I need to attend to."

"Why thank you.." they tried walk off.

"Get back here..." Tangena said warning them. (Name) and Tezuka sigh walking back to their family.

"Why don't we all sit together and eat," Ayana said. Everyone sat down. (Name) sat next to Tezuka because they made sure it was an empty seat next to him. Tezuka leans his face close to (Name's) ear.

"This is a set up," he whispered to her.

"I know... How can they do this to us?" Tezuka shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you we're going to be here."

"Me neither."

"Stop whispering and talk louder," Laria said.

"Won't you mind your business."

"So we meet again Kunimitsu. Remember me?" Laven ask.

"Of course. How are you doing?"

"Doing good. So, what do you really want from my baby sister?"

"Excuse me?"

"Laven stop..." (Name) whined.

"What's that suppose to be mean?" Kunimitsu ask.

"Kunimitsu just ignore Laven. We should order," Lari said changing the subject. Laven and Tezuka glares harshly at each other.

"So (Name). What are you majoring in?" Kuniharu ask.

"Business."

"That's great. Be careful the business work is tough."

"Yeah. That's what Laven said. By I think I can handle it."

"I bust my ass everyday working in business. You got to know what you're doing. People will trick you into deals you didn't sign up for," Laven said.

"She's a nice women Kunimitsu. Why are you two having trouble dating again?" his dad ask.

("Uh-oh.") Tezuka sigh putting his menu down.

"Father. Please don't."

"What's the problem? I'm just asking. (Name) sounds like a very lovely women."

"Thank you Mr. Tezuka. But I'm not lovely at all."

"Father, I know but-"

"But what?" Tezuka sigh sitting back in his seat.

("This is getting serious.") "Mr. Tezuka. Kunimitsu is into his studies. Not someone like me. His work is very important to him. I don't think he needs a girlfriend right now."

"I never say I wasn't into you," Kunimitsu told her. (Name) blush looking away.

"So just make your move," Laria said.

"No! No one is making a move on my baby sister," Laven said.

"Laven would you stop," Tangena said.

"Um.. Waiter...! We would like to order," Ayana said smiling. After ordering the waiter came with their plates. All of them sat at the table eating quietly.

"Won't you to talk to each other," Tangena told (Name).

"No everything is fine," (Name) said.

"Kunimitsu you should start a conversation," his mother said. Tezuka looks at her. Then blinks a few times.

"No."

"What's wrong with talking?" his father ask him.

"I don't want to. That's what's wrong with it."

"Well at least sit closer," Laria said pushing (Name) closer to Kunimitsu.

"Shop it Laria!"

"Hey... I saw you. Keep your hands from under the table Kunimitsu," Laven said.

"My hand is not under the table."

"I'm not stupid. You're trying to make a move on my sister."

"Laven knock it off," Lari said.

"Really Tezuka?" his father ask.

"Father why would I-"

"I knew you were."

"If I wanted to make my move on (Name) I'll just go for it."

"Oh really...? See, it's always the quiet ones."

"Laven Kunimitsu isn't like that. Now stop it. Everyone is acting weird." (Name) said. Kunimitsu drops his chop sticks.

"I'm sorry this looks like an arrange marriage," Tezuka said. Everyone begun to choke on their food.

"Oh helllll no," Laven said.

"Why would you say that?" Tangena ask.

"I don't know what's going on here but stop it. Please."

"Do you think that same (Name)?" Ayana ask. (Name) smiles at her.

"A little..."

"Don't worry it isn't."

("This is so... Embarrassing...") A few minutes pass. It got really quiet. "Ahem," (Name) said.

"What was that?" Laven ask.

"I didn't say anything. I was just clearing my throat."

"Stop lying," the twins said.

"Won't you two mind your damn business."

"Won't you stop being stupid and date Kunimitsu," Laria said.

"Won't you stop being stupid and kiss my ass!" Tezuka parents and Tangena spits there drinks out.

"Okay you guys knock it off," Lari said.

"(Name) I will wring your little neck."

"You see this chicken Laria." (Name) stabs her chicken multiple times. "Do you see that? Yeah... That's what I'm going to do to your neck." Laria stands up.

"Bring it you little heifer. (Name) stood up too.

"What you gonna do?" (Name) and Laria starts arguing.

"Hey hey hey... Stop it..!" Lari shouts getting in between them. "Calm the fuck down!" Laria and (Name) stares at each other as they sat's back down.

"Little wench."

"Ugly heifer."

"You two knock it off or their will be consequences," Tangena said warning them.

"Excuse my language," (Name) told everyone." Kunimitsu which seats with (Name). Laria flips her hair looking somewhere else. Laven looks at everyone.

"Excuse me waiter. Can I get some wine over here man. Yeah, um.. Make that three bottles of wine."

"I think we all need something to drink," Tangena said. As the time pass everyone was drinking except for Kunimitsu and (Name).

"Well. This has been a lovely evening," Ayana said.

"Yes it has. Thank you for letting us join you," Tangena said.

"This evening wasn't that lovely," Laria said.

"Shut your mouth. Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"It wasn't lovely because you're here," (Name) told Laria.

"What was that itty bitty?"

"Wench you heard me."

"(Name) no more arguing," Kunimitsu told her.

"Maybe I should drink some more wine," Laven said. "Drip drip drip. Look at the color. It's so beautiful."

"Laven no more drinking okay?" Lari said.

"Who are you calling a wench? You tiny scary cat little heifer," Laria said.

"Scared..? Of what? I'm not cared of a damn thing," (Name) said. Laria stood up trying to keep her balance.

"Please... You can't even ask Kunimitsu on a date. You wuss."

"I am not a wuss! If I want to ask Kunimitsu out I'll do it. You're the wuss you drunk bitch!"

"Bitch? Oh hellll.. No. I'm about to kick your ass!" (Name) and Lari argues from across the table.

"Well at least she has the guts to ask someone on a date," Ayana said.

"So I guess that was directed towards me?" Kunimitsu ask.

"It's not directed towards you. I'm was just that saying that-"

"Saying what? I don't have the guts to ask (Name) out?"

"Kunimitsu, your mother doesn't mean it like that. We're just saying that (Name) is a really sweet women. When she doesn't curse. Since you two really like talking and hanging together. She will make a fantastic women for you," Kuniharu told him.

"I'll drink to that," Laven said. Tezuka shook his head.

"No one understands don't they? That's why you three set up this dinner. I don't want to be in a relationship. I'm not ready for one. Why? Because I don't need it. I'm to busy to be in a relationship with someone. I thought we came here to eat dinner and talk. But I found out (Name) and her family is here too."

"Kunimitsu."

"I can't believe you three tricked me and (Name) to come here."

"You guys really set us up," (Name) said.

"Thank you but I don't need you two to bring me and (Name) closer. I can do that on my own. But the way I feel right now. I'm not interested anymore. Sigh.. Excuse me." Tezuka stood up walking away.

"Kunimitsu..." (Name) called out to him. He ignores her walking away. Everyone sigh at the table.

"I want more wine. Yes I do. Anyone else? Huh? Oh well more for me," Laven said taking another sip. Before everyone left (Name) stood in the back by the restrooms talking to Joshie on her cellphone.

"Wow that's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? Joshie the dinner was horrible. I wanted to get up and smack the hell out of everyone. The person that's more upset is Kunimitsu. He walked off when him and his parents were having discussion. But he came back though. This was an awkward dinner. I pretty sure he doesn't want to talk to me ever again."

"I wouldn't do that." (Name) turns around. Tezuka stood there behind her.

"I'll call you later Joshie." Both of them stood there staring at each other. "I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"I'll go first," Tezuka said.

"No me first. I'm sorry about what my family said. They are so embarrassing. Especially Laven. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. That's how families are. They will aways be embarrassing sometimes. Like mines. If my parents said anything to embarrass you today I'm sorry."

"No they didn't. It's just that. They want the best women for their son. I understand that."

"I think that's my choice. Not theirs. Only I can decide who I want to be with. Not them."

"Yeah.. So, we're friends?"

"Of course were friends." (Name) nods to him. She tries to walk away but Tezuka took her hand gently and kisses it. (Name) smiles at him.

"Ha! I caught you. Stay away from my sister," Laven told him.

"Stop it Laven.. You're embarrassing me."


	26. Goodbye then hello

Authors note: I took to long to get to the main problem in this story. Sorry about that. So it's time for a time skip.

June. It's the last day of school. For some students. Some were still in school durning the summer. Every since that's horrible family dinner. Tezuka and (Name) has been very close. But not in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. In a friendly way. Their parents are still trying to get them to date but that's not happening at all. Tezuka just wanted to be friends with (Name). Even though she still likes him. She didn't have a problem being just friends with him.

"Well it's the last day of school. I'm so happy I can cry. I'm so happy that's I don't have to get my ass up and come here to be bored to death," Joshie said.

"When September come you have to do it all over again."

"I know... I hate school. But I have to go through it. You're ready?"

"Oh yeah.."

"You girls just going to leave without saying goodbye to us?" Kikumaru ask.

"Did we forget to say goodbye to the Seigaku?" (Name) ask.

"No. We said goodbye to them first."

"It wouldn't hurt to say goodbye a second time. We'll miss you Joshie and (Name)," Kikumaru said.

"We'll miss you guys too," the girls said. (Name) said goodbye to the Seigaku team then walks towards Tezuka.

"Are you still leaving?" he ask her?"

"Yeah. Laven has to go back to work. And my mother and sisters just want to tag along. Don't be sad. I'll see you in September."

"I'm not sad." (Name) smiles at him.

"Are you still going to Germany for the summer?"

"Yes."

"Have a good time." (Name) kiss him on the cheek. "See ya soon Tezuka." (Name) walks away. Tezuka stares at her. He thought what can he say to her? Goodbye isn't enough.

"(Name).." he calls on her. She turns around.

"Yeah?" Tezuka stood there speechless. He knows what to say but.. Why is he hesitating?

"Have a nice summer." (Name) raise an eyebrow. She smiles.

"You too." She walks away with Joshie. Tezuka sigh watching her leave. Fuji walks up him.

"You know you could have told her how you felt."

"We're just friends Fuji."

"You been saying that every since the day you met (Name)," Inui said.

"You know how you feel about her. And you had your chance," Kikumaru said.

"I have a plane to catch," Tezuka said walking off. His friends fellows him.

"You can ignore us. Or your heart Tezuka," Momo said. Tezuka sigh. Joshie, (Name) and her family aboard's the plane.

"This summer is going to be awesome... Thanks for taking me with your family," Joshie said.

"I'll be bored if a friend didn't came with me. But be prepared. My twin sisters are annoying as fuck."

We can take them. Plus we have your brother on our side."

"Yeah.." (Name) looks out the window. The plane moves getting ready to take off.

"You miss him already?"

"No. This summer. I'm going to forget about Tezuka and just have fun."

"Awesome. Because I brought this new digital camera. Unlimited photos..."

"Great."

"That's remind me. Where are going first?"

"London."

"Oh.. Wait, London? You said you were from American," Joshie said.

"I am. But I was born in London. Laven and my sisters."

"How? You don't have an accent."

"We was raise in America. That's why. My mother traveled a lot before we were born. And she still does."

"Wow..."

September came back. It's time for the students who left during summer to come back to school in the fall. Tezuka pulls up to the students parking. He parks his car then checks to see if he has all his books. "Tezuka...!" He heard his friends calling him. He opens his car door, gets out and closes it. "We haven't seen you all summer," Kikumaru said.

"It wasn't that long. Summer is only two months," Inui said.

"It was a long two months."

"How was Germany?" Oishi ask.

"Great."

"We saw you on TV play at the tournament," Momo said. "You came in first place."

"Congrats," Kawamura said.

"Thank you. It's great to see everyone again," Tezuka said.

"This is our last year of college. I'm so excited," Kikumaru said.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving this year. Viper and I will still be here," Momo said.

"I can't believe I have to stay here with you," Kaido told him.

"Who else will you hangout with?"

"Hey you guys..!" Joshie said running towards them.

"Joshie..!" the guys said. "I missed you durning the summer," Kikumaru said.

"Well so did I. You guys haven't change a bit. But I notice ya'll hair hair grew."

"You look different," Fuji said.

"I always come back looking different." Kikumaru looks around.

"Where's shorty?" he ask.

"Shorty? Oh, you mean (Name). She's still in US."

"What's she's still doing there? School starts today," Momo said.

"I'm sorry but she told me she isn't ready for school because something important came up. That's why I came back without her. She told me she'll be back when everything is settled.

"I can't believe she isn't here," Kikumaru said pouting.

"She'll be back Eiji," Oishi told him.

"Well you be without (Name) for a little while longer Tezuka?" Fuji ask him.

"So you miss (Name) over the summer huh?" Joshie said.

"Not really. Only a little. And I went through the whole summer without (Name). I'm pretty sure I can deal without her for a week," Tezuka said.

"She'll be here soon," Joshie told them.

Four days pass. (Name) still didn't came back to Japan. "I wonder where is she? School started four days ago..." Kikumaru said.

"I called (Name) last night. She said their are having problems with their mother's company. And none of them can leave until the paperwork is approve," Joshie said.

"How long will that take?" Kawamura ask.

"Two months."

"Two months?! That's too long," Momo said.

"She said they are trying to process the papers fast but it's not helping. (Name) said the way things are going over there. She might not come back." Everyone went quiet. They stares at Joshie like this has to be a joke.

"Not coming back? But she has to. What about school?" Kikumaru ask.

"I don't know. Laven and (Name) is to busy working on the paperwork for their company. She said she's not thinking about school right now."

"I hope we get's to see her again," Inui said.

"She'll come as fast as she can. Trust her," Joshie said. Tezuka get's up.

"I'll see you guys later," he said walking off.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Joshie ask.

"He miss (Name). He can try to deny it. But I can tell. I just hope she comes back," Fuji said.


	27. Goodbye then hello part 2

Another week is gone. (Name) or her family still hasn't come back to Japan yet. The Seigaku team stood on the tennis court practicing. Valneena walks up to Tezuka and taps him on the shoulder. He stops swings his racket to look behind him. He glance at Val then turns back around. "Don't ignore me Tezuka. So, where's your short girlfriend?" Tezuka looks over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" he ask.

"Ha! I knew you two weren't dating. I haven't seen her around lately. I guess she dropped out. Now, when are you taking me out?" she ask hugging him from behind. Tezuka sigh freeing himself from her clutches. He moves away from her to continuing practicing his swings.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! What do you see in that tiny little girl?! She's not even pretty.." Tezuka glares harshly at her. He ignores her then continue practicing.

"Leave Val," Tezuka told her getting serious.

"Fine. But this isn't over." Val turns around walking away. Fuji glares at her.

"She's so annoying." Kikumaru ran towards them.

"You guys..! Guys! (Name) is back!"

"(Name)?" Kawamura ask.

"No way. You're lying," Momo said.

"I'm serious. (Name) is here. Come on... She's talking to Joshie." His friends fellows him to where (Name) is.

"I can't wait to see her," Oishi said.

"Are you excited Tezuka?" Fuji ask.

"No I'm not. I'm just glad she's back."

"I knew you were exited."

"She must look different," Momo said.

"Nah she still looks the same. But you know what's weird? She got shorter.." Kikumaru said laughing. "How is that possible..? There she go right there." The Seigaku team see's a tiny figure talking to Joshie. (Name) turns around smiling at them. The guys eyes widen. Except for Kikumaru's.

"Hey you guys. Don't go no where. I'll be right there," she told them. They notice she looks different. Her hair is very short. She had gain weight. But most of all there was something different about her that the guys couldn't stop staring.

"Eiji. I thought you said (Name) looks the same?" Oishi ask.

"Eh? What are you talking about? She does looks the same." Kikumaru looks at her a second time. His eyes widen. "Oh.. Now I see the difference. I feel funny."

"Hey Tezuka. Tezuka...?" Kawamura said waving his hand in his face. Tezuka stood there like a rock.

"Can someone tell me when did (Name) get um.. Well.." Momo said.

"Attractive," Fuji said.

"Yeah that."

"Do anyone see her differently now?" Kawamura ask.

"I think we all do," Kaido said.

"I don't see what's the problem. (Name) looks... She look... T-the same. There's nothing different about her," Oishi said. Everyone except Tezuka looks at him.

"Oishi. Are you looking where we're looking at?" Inui ask tipping his glasses.

"Yes but I'm trying not to. This is wrong. We shouldn't look at (Name) that way. She's are friend."

"Our very attractive friend," Momo said.

"It's kinda hard not to look at her. I still feel funny," Kikumaru said.

"The only person that can stare at her like that is Tezuka," Fuji said looking at him. "Tezuka?" Fuji waves his hand in his face. Tezuka is still staring at (Name) without blinking. "I think Tezuka had an heart attack." (Name) walks over to them.

"Hey you guys.. I missed you all. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to Japan. My brother and I had to process some papers for my mother's company. Next time I'll do the papers early."

"We're just glad you're back," Oishi said.

"Glad to be back. So how was ya'll summer?"

"It was alright."

"It's was cool."

"The summer was crazy..."

"That's good. I like to hear about it. My summer was annoying. But I enjoyed it."

"You look different," Oishi said. (Name) laughs.

"No I don't. I just cut my hair. I still look the same. Right Joshie?"

"Yeah.." Joshie answered. The guys look at them like no she does not." (Name) walks toward Tezuka. "Hi Tezuka. How you been?"

"..." Tezuka stood there staring.

"Tezuka?" He snaps out if his thoughts and looks down at her.

"Huh? Oh. H-hello (Name)." (Name) giggles.

"Hello. How you been?"

"Alright. You?"

"Great. I heard you won a tennis tournament in Germany. Congrats."

"Thank you." (Name) and Tezuka stares at each other for like two minutes.

"Is there anything you two need to say to each other?" Joshie ask. They both wonder who was going to say I miss you first.

"I don't know. Do you have anything to say to me Tezuka?" (Name) ask.

"No, not really. But welcome back."

"Thanks... Well, class is about to start. See you all around. Bye you guys," (Name) said walking off with Joshie.

"See ya Joshie, (Name)," the guys said. One minutes after the girls left.

"Wow.. That's (Name)," Kikumaru said.

"This is bad you guys," Momo said.

"What do you mean?" Kawamura ask.

"I mean it's not really bad for us. Bad for Tezuka.

"How is that bad for him stupid?" Kaido ask.

"Because snake head. We can't let her walk around school looking like that. Tezuka you are going to have some serious competition."

"What?" Tezuka ask looking confused.

"I see what you mean Momo. Oshitari is going to be hovering over her all the time. And other guys might try to talk to (Name) too. That means she won't have time to hangout with us," Kikumaru said.

"I don't think (Name) will ditch us to hangout with someone else. Unless it's Joshie or the Rakkai. But the part about guys wanting to date her is about a 70% chance. Unless that 30% does something about it," Inui said looking at Tezuka.

"Tezuka you have to make (Name) your girlfriend. You only have a 30% chance rate." Momo told him. Tezuka folds his arms sighing.

"No," he told Momo.

"But you have to," Kikumaru said.

"Eiji.. You can't tell Tezuka do something he doesn't want to do. And about the (Name) situation. I'm pretty sure something like that will not happen," Oishi said.

"Exactly. (Name) can be around any person she wants. We're not dating. Were only friends. I didn't have a problem when she's around Rakkai. So why should I have a problem about her dating guys? She can be around and talk to anyone she wants to." Tezuka walks away.

"Oh really..? You know Tezuka. Since (Name) is back there are some new guys here that didn't see her yet," Inui said. Tezuka stop walking. He turns around looking at them.

"So," Tezuka said continuing to walk.

"We do have tennis games coming up. You dont want someone like Sengoku talking to (Name)," Kikumaru said. Tezuka stop walking again. He thought about it then shrugged his shoulder and kept going.

"Damn he's hard to convince," Momo said.

"So you said she can be around any guy she wants. So I guess it wouldn't bother you if she's around Oshitari?" Fuji ask. Tezuka stop walking completely. Without thinking he turns around walking towards his friends. "So you finally understand now huh?"

"What do you guys want me to do?"

"Make (Name) your girlfriend."

"No." Tezuka turns around and starts walking away.

"Tezuka... We know you like (Name). We just don't have any proof. But we'll find out soon!" Kikumaru shouts. Tezuka sigh shaking his head.

All day Tezuka ignored (Name). She didn't know why. Was it because she came back to Japan late? She didn't have answer but what is his deal? If they were just friends it shouldn't be a problem between them. And If he did had an issue with her. Why didn't he just discuss it with her? After school (Name) walks out to the parking lot. Tezuka was about to get in his car when he saw her. He's debating on should he go over and talk to her? He thought for a minute then made up his mind. Tezuka sigh walking over to her.

"(Name)." As she walks she heard someone call her name. She turns are glaring at him.

"So finally notice me huh?"

"What?"

"Don't what me! You been ignoring me all day Tezuka."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You have been ignoring me on purpose. So what's the problem? Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you ignore me?"

"What? Do you want my attention?"

"I'm not asking you to give me your attention. I just want you to say hi to me. Not walk pass me and not say anything like I did something to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings. And trust me. My feelings can't be easily hurt."

"Yeah right. If we're still friends don't ignore me. If you have a problem with me you came and discuss it with me. Don't just walk around with an attitude Mr. Stoic."

"Sigh.. Got it-wait, what? Don't boss me around."

"And what are you going to do about it?" (Name) laughs. "I'm just kidding with the bossing around thing. But I'm serious. Just don't ignore me anymore."

"Alright. Are you upset?"

"I was. But I'm fine now. See ya around," she walking away.

"Do you need a ride to work?" (Name) turns around. She press a button on her keys making the lights on a purple buggy flash. Tezuka raise an eyebrow.

"You brought a car."

"I sure did. I brought her in London. And I got a good deal on it. Isn't she lovely. She's small, just like me."

"I see."

"But thank's for offering to take me to work."

"No problem." (Name) walks over to her car. "You forgot to um... Kiss me on the cheek. Like you... Always do." (Name) smiles at him. She walks over then moves closer to his face. She's about to kiss him but she thought of something.

"I won't do that anymore. Friends don't kiss. See ya around Tezuka." (Name) walks back to her car. Tezuka turns away leaving. He didn't know how to feel. He actually wanted (Name) to kiss him. But she's different now. He thought there's no way (Name) could like someone like him.


	28. Chapter 28

After school (Name) sat in her office doing paperwork. Tangena walks in then walks up to her daughter. "(Name).."

"Yes mom?"

"I heard you and Tezuka hasn't been friendly lately. Is something wrong? You can tell me if you want."

"Nope. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" (Name) nods to her.

"Sigh... Okay." Tangena pats her daughter on the shoulder then walks out her office. (Name) sat at her desk continuing to do paperwork. Ever since she came back. Tezuka and her haven't been speaking at all. She thought she made it clear to him that if he had a problem with her then he can come and talk to her.

The next day at school (Name) sat under a tress on campus. She sit's there waiting for school to start. Today she just didn't felt like being bothered. Joshie peeks behind the tree. "Hey.. There you are, we been looking for you."

"We?"

"Me and guys.. Come on we're waiting."

"Nah I think I'll stay here until class starts."

"Are you sure?" (Name) nods to her.

"Sigh.. Fine I'll leave you alone." Joshie walks away.

"Maybe I'll go see what Bunta is up to. I haven't seen them since I came back." (Name) get's up and walks over to the tennis courts. "Hey you guys. It's been a while."

"I remember that weird voice anywhere." When Bunta turns around his eyes widen. His gum splat all over his face. Niou turns around.

"Who's this?" he ask Bunta.

"Who am I? I'm (Name).. You don't remember...?" Niou looks her up and down.

"Nah stop playing. For real who are you?"

"It's (Name) mole face," Bunta said. Niou looks at her again. His eyes widen as he stares at her.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm terribly sorry (Name) you have excuse me Mauri and Niou. Their both act more immature than Kirihara," Yagyu said.

"No we don't. (Name) just look different and that scared the hell out of us," Bunta said.

"It sure did. I didn't know little girls can wear make up." Niou said.

"I'm not little!"

"Just ignore them (Name)," Yagyu said shaking his head.

"What's the problem? Mauri was scared as hell looking at her. It's weird how you can transformer over the summer (Name)," Niou said. Bunta and Niou stares at her figure again. Yagyu snaps his finger in front of their faces.

"Her face is right here. Not down there."

"What's the difference? She's short," Niou said.

"Yeah we have no choice but to look down," Bunta said laughing.

"You guys are idiots," (Name) said.

"I guess they are trying to say that you look so different. They didn't recognize you," Jackal told her.

"I don't look that different."

"Trust me, you do look different. Your hair," Bunta said.

"Figure," Yagyu said.

"Boobies," Niou whispered chuckling.

"Shut up I heard you. Now where's Kirihara?"

"Over there. He's coming right now," Bunta said. Kirihara ran over to them.

"Finally I got the paper..! Hey.. Is that (Name)?" Kirihara smiles. "It's been a while since I seen-B-boobies.. Boobies.." Kirihara said pointing at (Name's) chest. Niou and Bunta laughs at what he said.

"I knew he would say it," Niou said.

"When did you get boo-" Jackal ran over to him and covers his mouth.

"What did you say?" she ask cracking her knuckles. Yagyu sigh shaking his head.

"You guys are so immature."

After school Oshitari ran up to (Name) stopping in front of her. "Excuse me," she told him.

"You look different. Welcome back to school. I actually thought you were never coming back."

"I thought so too. But everything worked out fine." (Name) walks away. Oshitari fellows her.

"You know... You look more attractive then you did before. Quite an improvement."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I still look the same. There's nothing different about me but my hair."

"No... There's something else about you that's different. That's right. Your legs. You got shorter."

"Goodbye Oshitari."

"Wait a minute I was just joking. I always wanted to be friendly with you."

"You're a liar."

"I'm serious this time (Name). Let's start over as friends. I promise, this isn't a trick. Or do you need Joshie's permission to be friends with me?"

"I'm a grown women. I don't need Joshie's permission." Oshitari smirks at her.

"Oh really?"

"Really. You can't be all that bad. Are you?"

"What have you heard about me?"

"Nothing. But they did told me don't believe anything you say. And they told me that you have crazy fangirls."

"That's funny. Atobe's the one with the crazy fangirls. I'm not horrible at all. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know..." (Name) thought about it. She looks him up and down. "Okay. I'll give you a chance. As friends. Nothing more."

"Oh.. You won't regret it at all."


	29. Falling for you part 1

A week later.

Joshie and (Name) got out there there cars walking towards the school. "You want to go see the regulars at the tennis court?" Joshie asked.

"Nah you go ahead. I'll just go sit in the caf."

"You're still not talking to him huh?" (Name) nods to her.

"He stop talking to me first."

"Because you were ignoring him."

"It's a new school year. If Tezuka still wants to play games. Let him play games by himself. I'm over him." Joshie looks at her like yeah right. "What? I am over him."

"Prove it?"

"I don't have any proof but I am over Tezuka. Just watch."

"Riiight..." When they walked in school Joshie saw Oshitari walking her way.

"Joshie," he said glaring at her.

"Unattractive voice from no where. Oshitari alert (Name), just ignore him."

"Hi.. Oshitari," she said walking up to him.

"Hello (Name)."

"What the?" Joshie said turning around.

"It's not like you to talk me. What's gotten into you? I though you would have walked away from me by now." Yushi said.

"What are you talking about? We're friends now remember? Like I said before. You can't be that bad." Joshie speed walks over there yanking (Name) by her hoodie.

"What are you doing..?" Joshie asked her.

"What? What's the problem?" (Name) asked.

"Why are you talking to him?"

"I can't talk to him?"

"No!"

"Why..?"

"You know why..."

"Sigh... Fine." (Name) walks over to Yushi. "Sorry but I have to go. I'll talk to you later I guess. If I'm allowed," she said looking back at Joshie. Oshitari smirks moving closer to her.

"Here's my number. You don't even have to come to me. Just call." (Name) takes the card from his hand. She looks at it from front to back.

"This card is custom made. You have custom made number's?"

"Well I have to be prepare just incase I see someone any beautiful women."

"Right..." (Name) walks away. Oshitari gins at Joshie then walks away. Joshie stares at her.

"What..?" (Name) asked.

"Really...?"

"What...?" Joshie shook her head. Not believing this.

"What did he whispered to you?"

"Um.. Nothing." Joshie narrow her eyes. She knew he said something to her. And she will find out soon. Joshie and (Name) walks outside.

"Hey you guys...!" Kikumaru said walking up to them. His friends were standing next to him.

"Hey Kikumaru. Hi you guys," the girls said. Tezuka stares at (Name). (Name) glance at him then looks away. "You should say something," Joshie whispered to (Name).

"I'm going to vending machine," (Name) said walking away. Joshie sighed.

"You should go over there and talk to her Tezuka," Fuji said. Tezuka shook his head ignoring him.

"Stop being stoic so much and just go over and talk to her. You know you want to," Kikumaru said. Tezuka ignores him too. "Ugh... Say something..."

"I'm not talking to her," Tezuka told him.

"Okay... Don't get mad when a guy moves in a snatches (Name) away from you," Momo said.

"No one is going to take her away from me because (Name) is never mines to begin with." While Tezuka talks to his friends Joshie notice (Name) didn't come back from the vending machine. She looks to her right seeing Oshitari talking. (Name) has a smile and face enjoying their conversation.

"Um.. Maybe we all should go talk in the caf," Joshie said.

"Yeah you're right. Wait where's (Name)?" Kikumaru asked.

"Um.. She... Went inside... Yeah, t-that's what she did. So let's go," Joshie said.

"I didn't see her pass us," Kikumaru said looking around. She glance over to the vending machine seeing Oshitari and (Name) talking. ("Uh-oh.") He glance at Tezuka. "You know what. (Name) did pass us. Let's go to the caf." Everyone else except for Tezuka look towards the vending machine.

"Yeah we should go," Oishi said.

"Having these conversations in the caf is better then talking out here," Fuji said.

"Let's go Tezuka," Momo said tuning him around. He push him heading to the door.

"Momo I know how to walk. Thank you but I can do it myself," Tezuka told him.

"Upper years go first," he said laughing a little. Tezuka turns around.

"I need a bottle water so I'm going to the vending machine."

"Wait Tezuka don't!" Joshie and his friends shouted. Looking towards the machine Tezuka watches (Name) and Oshitari talk. She has a smile on her face laughing while Oshitari whispers something in her ear. (Name) giggles. Tezuka stares at them.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Joshie said.

"It's not what you think. I'm pretty sure (Name) has a good reason why she's talking to Oshitari," Oishi said.

"He looks like he's licking her ear," Kikumaru said.

"Eiji..."

"Are you okay Tezuka?" Inui asked. Tezuka sigh breathing in then out.

"I'm fine Inui. And I don't care. She can talk to anyone she wants." Tezuka turns around walking away. His friends looks back at him sighing. (Name) roll her eyes sighing.

"Can you stop now? You are tickling my ear. And if you aren't saying anything back up. You're to close." Yushi looks to his left seeing Tezuka was gone already.

"He gots to be upset."

"What? Who's upset?"

"No one special. Now, about our date tonight."

"I said no Yushi." Oshitari chuckles.

"You really aren't going to give me a chance?"

"I said friends only. Nothing more."

"Right..."

"Look, are you going to tutor me in English or not?"

"I thought Tezuka is your tutor?"

"He was. But not anymore. I'm not talking to him. So are you going to tutor me?" Yushi folds his arms.

"What's in it for me?"

"An ass kicking."

"How about a date?"

"No date."

"Then no tutoring."

"Ugh... Oshitari stop playing... Please tutor me..."

"Sigh... Fine. I'll tutor you. But you have to go out with me just one time."

"How about never." Oshitari glares at her.

"Okay okay. Fine. One date. And you better not tell anyone." Yushi smirks.

"You don't have to worry about that." After school came. As promised after work. (Name) went out with Yushi. It was a half date half tutoring. She thought it would be horrible but it ended well. Oshitari kept flirting with her but she still had an good time. She thought maybe she should have asked Oshitari to tutor her instead of you know who.

Instead of going home Tezuka drive to his parents house after practice. Tezuka sighs for the sixth time. He sat there texting Oishi on his cellphone. His parents looks at each other then looks at him. Tezuka sighed again. "Is something bothering you Kunimitsu?" his father asked. He stop tying then looks up at his father.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Sigh..."

"Alright, what's bothering you?" Ayana asked sitting next to him.

"It's nothing. But-sigh..."

"Kunimitsu you can tell us." Tezuka sighed looking at both of his parents.

The next day Tezuka jumps out his car slamming his car door. He sigh walking to the vending machine. Oshitari walks to the tennis court with his cellphone in his hands talking to Kenya.

"Hm? Oh you mean about last night." Oshitari looks to his right seeing Tezuka. He smirks. "Of course I went out with (Name)." Before Tezuka could press the button he stops himself to hear what Oshitari is saying. "Of course it was a date. What other reason would she go out with me? You don't believe me? Alright I'll asked her out again. Then we'll see who's lying. Hm? Of course she'll say yes again." As Oshitari walks away Tezuka looks at him. He picks up his drink gripping it tightly in his hands. He walks away angry.


	30. Falling for you part 2

As the day pass the Seigaku team watch Tezuka play tennis. They watched him before but never like this. He was going against Fuji and Kaido at the same time. It's a two on one game and Fuji and Kiado is having a hard time. The others stare at them.

"Does... Tezuka look mad to you guys?" Oishi asked.

"Looks mad? He is mad," Kikumaru said. "I wonder why?"

"I think you already know that answer Kikumaru," Inui said.

"He's still angry about (Name) talking to Oshitari?"

"Looks like it," Oishi said. While Fuji stayed on the court Kaido quit and ran back towards his friends.

"Pant... Pant... Don't go out there. Pant... He'll murder you," Kaido said dropping to the ground.

"He got viper!" Momo shouted.

"Let's go, who's next?!" Tezuka shouted.

"I'm not going over there. Good luck, you're next Oishi," Kikumaru said smiling.

"Oh...no..."

"Maybe we should calm him down," Kawamura said.

"You see how grumpy Tezuka is today. It will take a while for him to calm down," Momo said.

"We can call (Name) over here to calm him down," Kikumaru said.

"Since he's upset about her. Bringing (Name) over here will only made him more angry," Inui said.

"Yeah you're right." Kawamura walks over to the tennis match standing next to Fuji.

"Did he calm down yet?" Kawamura asked him. Breathing heavy Fuji answered.

"No. Not yet. But he has to take his frustration out on something. Tennis will do." Without any warning Tezuka throws the ball up serving it to them. Fuji and Kawamura dodges the ball. On the other side of school Joshie walks up to (Name).

"Hey, want to see what's going down on the tennis court? I heard Tezuka lost it."

"Tezuka lost it?"

"That's what Kikumaru told me on the phone. He's angry and he's taking his anger out on tennis practice."

"Why is he angry?" Joshie looks at her like you know why he's angry. "Sigh... Let's go see what's going on."

"Finally. Let's go," Joshie said dragging her. They walk over to the tennis court seeing Tezuka practicing. "I don't see the problem. He doesn't looks angry to me."

"He's using his full strength for practice. The guy is killing us out there," Kikumaru said.

"This is the big problem? Kikumaru when you said that Tezuka lost it I thought you mean he's running around here acting crazy," Joshie said.

"Tezuka is always calm. But you can tell he's angry by the way he talks," Inui said.

"We will go over there to calm him down but... We don't want to run 150 laps," Momo said.

"Someone needs to go talk to him," Oishi said. Everyone looks down at (Name). (Name) looks at them.

"Oh hell no."

"Come on (Name) please..." Kikumaru said. (Name) folds her arms.

"No, I'm not speaking to him," she said pouting.

"Stop acting so stubborn and go over there," Joshie said.

"I'm not stubborn. I just don't want to talk to him. And why should I talk to him huh? He ignored me first. Why can't you guys do it?"

"Because he'll listens to you. Now go over there and brake the silence between you two," Kikumaru said. (Name) sighed turning around. She walks into the court heading towards him. She stops next to Tezuka watching him hit multiple tennis balls back and forth.

"Tezuka." Tezuka kept swinging his racket not paying attention to her. "Tezuka..." Again he ignores her. "Sigh... Hey four eyes!" The shouting made Tezuka miss the ball. He stop swinging then sighed taking out another ball. He looks to his right then looks down seeing (Name). He stares at her then continue practicing.

"What is it?" he asked swinging his racket.

"Your team told me you are upset. Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

"You're lying."

"I said don't worry about it."

"Tell me."

"Would you leave already?"

"No I'm not going to leave. Not until you tell me what's your fucking problem?!"

"Just leave me alone." Tezuka walks away from her.

"Leave you alone...? Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" (Name) fellows behind him. "I'm talking to you Kunimitsu!" His friends and Joshie watch (Name) complain as she fellows Tezuka around the tennis court. Joshie snickers.

"She looks like a tiny nagging girlfriend," Joshie said.

"Yup. No matter what those two say. They do make a cute couple," Fuji said.

"Don't you hear me talking to you? Hey! Stop walking and talk to me right goddamn now." Tezuka walks by the bleachers. Getting annoyed by (Name's) voice he stop walking. Without paying attention (Name) bumps into him. "Ow..." She backs up rubbing her nose. Tezuka turns around glaring at her.

"What do you want (Name)?"

"I just want to know what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you what's wrong? You should already know." Tezuka turns around packing his tennis bag.

"What do you mean I should already know..? What the hell are you talking about?!" Tezuka turns around.

"Why are you here worrying about me? Shouldn't you be with Oshitari?"

(Name) eyes widen for a second. She folds her arms tapping her foot. She couldn't believe it. He actually brung Oshitari into their conversation again. (Name) stares at him like really? Joshie and his friends peeks behind the bleachers watching them argue.

"What? You think I didn't know you were with him? How was your date last night? Did you two fall in love?"

"Y..you are so full of it. So this is the reason why you're so angry. Really Tezuka? Really? Heh, I knew it. I knew being around Yushi will make you so jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Stop lying look how angry you are!"

"I told you before. I have no reason to be jealous of anything or anybody. You can talk to whoever you want, hangout with whoever you want and even date any guy you want. I could care less. I don't like you that kind of way so why should I be jealous of anything?"

"Okay if you aren't jealous of anything then why are you so angry about me being around Oishitari?"

"Because I-" Tezuka stop talking. He sigh looking away from her. (Name) raise her eyebrow.

"Because you what? Go on. Say it, because you what?"

"Sigh... You know what. I don't have time for this. Just leave me alone, okay. Can you do that?" he said walking away. Before he walks away (Name) grabs his arm gripping it tight.

"Tezuka. Please talk to me. I don't want to leave you alone. I told you if you are upset with me then come and talk to me. Tell me what's been bothering you." Tezuka stares at her. (Name) has a worried expression on her face. Still being angry he shook his arm free.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to you. You didn't care about me be angry before so don't start caring now. Go hang around Oshitari." Tezuka grabs his bag walking to the locker room. (Name) stares at him. She sighed rubbing her right arm up and down. She walking away feeling stupid.

"That's was coldhearted," Momo said.

"Damn, look what we done," Kikumaru said.

"(Name) wait!" Joshie shouts chasing after her.

"Sending (Name) to calm him down was a bad move you guys," Oishi said.

"We got to go apologize to her," Fuji said. His friends to agreeing with him.

The next day Joshie sat with the Seigaku team outside. "Did Tezuka calm down?" Joshie whispered to Oishi.

"Yeah he's fine now. He just needed some rest." Tezuka has his head down on his laptop not wanting to be bothered by anyone.

"How's (Name)?" Kikumaru whispered.

"She's alright. But she's a little upset from what Tezuka told her. I never seen her so down," Joshie said.

"It's our fault," Kikumaru said. Feeling upset (Name) walks to the vending machine behind them. She glance behind her looking at them. She looks at Tezuka seeing his head is down on the table. She sigh still feeling upset.

"I wish he would just talk to me," (Name) said in her mind. Without noticing Oshitari walks behind (Name) grabbing her by the waist.

"What the? Stop it!" she said pushing him away.

"What's the problem? Don't you like being around me?"

"I told you only as friends nothing more." Yushi chuckles.

"You're not playing fair (Name). I been tutoring you. You should at least reward me with a date tonight," he said grabbing her chin. (Name) pushes him away.

"Stop it. We're just friends I told you already. There's nothing going on between us. You're just my tutor." As they talk Tezuka lifts his head up.

"Mr. Stoic is up," Fuji said.

"Are you feeling okay Tezuka?" Oishi asked. Tezuka nods to them. He lifts up his can coffee. He shakes it hearing nothing inside it. Tezuka stood up getting ready to go to the vending machine. When he turns around he see Oishitari with (Name) again.

"I said stop. You already got me in trouble yesterday so go away."

"Who did I get you in trouble with? Let me guess, your little boyfriend Tezuka." Tezuka narrow his eyes glaring at Oshitari. He bit his bottom lip. That does it. It officially, Tezuka doesn't like Oshitari at all. This is the last time he will touch and flirt with her. Tezuka walks over to them. He pushes Yushi away then grabs (Name) by her hand pulling her along with him.

"Let's go," he told her.

"Huh?" (Name) said looking confused. Oshitari glares at him.

"What the hell Tezuka? Did you just push me?" Tezuka ignores him. "I was talking to her first."

"Not anymore." Tezuka tugs on (Names) arm making her fellow him.

"Tezuka stop... Where are we going?"

"Be quiet," Tezuka told her. Joshie and his friends looks at them walking off.

"What the?" Momo said.

"Did he just push Oishitari? Alright Tezuka!" Kikumaru said cheering him on.

"Should we fellow him? I mean he just kidnapped (Name)," Joshie said.

"Nah, they are just going to talk somewhere private," Fuji told them. Tezuka and (Name) stops by the garden on campus.

"What the hell Kunimitsu?! Don't just yank me like that. I'm not a toddler!"

"Be quiet," Tezuka said in a stern tone. (Name) did what she was told. He grabs her hands holding tight. "Did he touch you?" he asked looking at her.

"What?"

"Did he touch you?"

"He only put his arms around my waist. And he grabbed my chin. Why?"

"Don't let him touch you anymore. Stay away from him."

"What?"

"I said I don't want you near him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason!" Tezuka leans closer to her ear.

"They only guy that can touch you is me," he whispered. (Name) eyes widen.

"W-what..?" Tezuka grabs (Name) pulling her into his arms. He embrace her tightly.

"I don't want no one to touch you (Name). Only I can."

"Tezuka..." Without warning Tezuka leans down pecking her on the lips. (Name) gasp touching her lips. She looks up at him with wide eyes.

"I-I'm falling for you (Name). I'm not in love with you but. I'm starting to have feelings for you. Until then I don't want you around any other guys. Okay?" (Name) just stood there frozen. Tezuka leans down pecking her on the lips again. "(Name)? (Name)...?" Tezuka waves his hand in her face but she didn't even blink. He grabs her hand. "Come, I'll take you back to where everyone else is sitting." He glance at her again. As they walk she didn't say anything. "(Name), are you okay?"


	31. Chapter 32

After school (Name) walks into Lari and Laria's office. "Hey idiots, are you two busy?"

"Yes we are twerp," Laria said.

"Wish we can talk but our schedule is crazy right now," Lari said.

"Oh. Well I needed some advice but I guess I call Laven."

"Laven?" Lari said.

"Hello..? Older sisters sitting right here. We can give you some advice," Laria said.

"I thought you said you guys were busy?"

"We're never busy when it comes down to snoopy around in people business."

"Why am I'm not surprise. Well I need to call Laven anyway so I just put him on speaker." When she dials Laven's number. He answers the phone still half asleep.

"Yeah..?"

"HEY LAVEN!" his sisters shouted.

"Stop shouting! You girls do know it's at night here in America."

"We know. And sorry for disturbing your sleep Laven. But I need some advice."

"Advice? Sigh... This better not be about Tezuka?"

"Maybe..." Laven sighed. "I have a question. Tezuka told me he doesn't want any guy touching me but him. What does he mean?"

"Uh-oh," her siblings said.

"Ahh.. I heard that sentence before," Laria said.

"Uh-oh? What do you guys mean by that?"

"Did Tezuka tell you anything else after he said this to you?" Laven asked.

"Yes. He said he's falling for me. Then he told me he's not in love with me but, but starting to have feelings for me. Until then he doesn't want me around any other guys. What does he mean?"

"Oh.. Now I understand," Lari said.

"I get it now. Tezuka is saying stay away from other men. Why? Because he wants you all to himself," Laven said.

"Why?"

"Because a he's falling for you (Name). Tezuka likes you. Very much," Laria said.

"If he does then why don't be just tell me?"

"Because Tezuka isn't the kind of guy to tell people his true feelings," Lari said.

"The guy is stoic and stubborn. It's going to take awhile for Tezuka to tell you how he feels." Laven said.

"But the part about me not being around guys. Isn't that going a little extreme?"

"That's the way some guys are when they like a girl so bad," Laria said.

"What made Tezuka tell you to stay away from other guys?" Lari asked.

"Oh. I was hanging out with Oshitari."

"OSHITARI?!"

"Wait, is this guy tall as hell?" Laven said.

"Yes."

"Has blue hair that's down to his shoulders?"

"Yes."

"Around glasses? A funny as accent? And has a voice that can millions of women faint?" the twins asked.

"Yes," (Name) said.

"Oh hell no! Stay away from him. I repeat. STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Laven shouted.

"Why? Why do everyone keep saying stay away from Yushi?"

"The guy is a womanizer (Name). Plus Lari used to dat-" Lari covers her sister mouth.

"Let's not go into the past shall we. The important thing is stay away from him," Lari said.

"I wish Tezuka could tell me how he feels about me." The next day Joshie and (Name) stood the by tennis gate waiting for Tezuka to show up.

"There he go. Go talk to him," Joshie said. (Name) ran up to Tezuka tapping him on the back. Tezuka turns around and looks down.

"Hey Tezuka," (Name) said waving at him.

"Morning (Name)."

"Umm.. Can I ask you a question? It's about what happen yesterday. Was you joking when you told me to stay away from other guys?" Tezuka stares at her.

"Yes, I meant it."

"Oh, you did. Well, does that mean you like me?" Tezuka sigh looking away from her. "Why did you sigh. Did I do something wrong? Did I bother you or something?"

"(Name). I'm developing feelings for you. But, I'm not sure if I like you or not."

"What do you mean you're not sure? How can you not be sure? Do you like me or not Tezuka?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Well if you don't like me then why would you tell me to stay away from other guys?"

"Because I don't want any other guys near you. I don't want them to take you away before I ever get a chance with you."

"If that's what's bothering you then make me yours."

"I can't."

"Then why tell me this? You can't tell me to stay away from guys when I'm not even yours yet."

"Can't you just wait until I know how I feel about you?"

"No I can't!"

"You know what, fine. Go, you can be with any guy you want. I don't care anymore," he said walking away.

"What is your problem?! You actually think I'm going to sit around and wait until you get ready to tell me you like me? YOU GOTS TO OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND! If someone comes along and tells me they love then, then You missed out Tezuka." (Name) walks off with tears running down her eyes.

"Sigh... Not again. (Name) wait up! I'll see you guys later," Joshie said running after her.

"Tezuka I think making (Name) cry was uncalled for," Oishi said.

"I didn't make her cry."

"The weird part about making her cry is that you didn't even say anything to hurt her feelings," Kikumaru said.

"Speaking of feelings. Don't you think you're playing with (Name's) feelings a little too much," Fuji asked.

"I didn't mean to."

"I don't know why you won't make (Name) yours. If I were you I would have snatches her up before any other guy would," Momo said.

"If she wants to go and be with other guys then let her go. I don't care anymore."

"Oh really? Well.. Since you don't like (Name) is it okay if I can make her my girlfriend?" Kikumaru said smiling. Tezuka glares at him.

"You're right Kikumaru. (Name) is a little cutie. Maybe I should ask her out myself," Inui said. Tezuka narrow his eyes at them. Fuji giggles.

"I wouldn't mind asking (Name) on a date. I mean, if no one wants to be with her then I guess I'll try to make her mines," Fuji said smiling. Tezuka got mad.

"Wait I had dibs on (Name) first," Momo said laughing. Tezuka clinch his fist getting angry.

"SHE'S MINE!" Tezuka shouted giving them a intense glare.

"Someone's upset..."

"I think you guys made him angry," Kawamura said.

"You just said she's mine. We're you clarifying that you finally like (Name)?" Inui asked. Tezuka sighing ignoring the question. "Will take that as a yes."

"Calm down Tezuka we were only joking," Kikumaru said.

"No need to get loud. We will never ask (Name) out because we already know you like her. Friends doesn't do that friends. But what if another guys asks (Name) out. For example. A guy like... Oshitari," Fuji said. Tezuka looks at him.

"I'll be right back," Tezuka said running to where (Name) ran off to.

"Oh now he understands," Oishi said.

"Tezuka is so clueless when it comes to women," Kikumaru said. Running away crying (Name) bumps into Oshitari. She looks up at him.

"Looking for me?" he ask smirking.

"No." (Name) said walking away from him. Oshitari grabs her hand.

"Why so many tears? Who made you cry, Tezuka?"

"Maybe. I have to go now." When she try's to walk away Yushi wouldn't let go her hand.

"You been ignoring me lately. I don't like it when Tezuka get's all your time. Now, when will you make time for me?"

"Never," Joshie said walking up to them.

"I'm not talking to you Joshie."

"So. Lets go (Name)." Joshie pulls (Name) away from him. Oshitari still wouldn't let go."

"I'm going to say it again. I... Was talking... To (Name). Not you."

"Oshitari, let go. I have something important to do," (Name) said.

"Not until you agree go on a date with me again." Tezuka walks over to them and yanks (Name) from Oshitari's grasp.

"(Name) said she doesn't want to talk. Didn't you hear her Oshitari?" Tezuka asked.

"Am I'm suppose to hear her?" Joshie and (Name) watches Tezuka and Oshitari glares at each other.

"Umm... Maybe you two should back up a little," (Name) said.

"I don't know what you see in him (Name). Don't you think I'm the best candidate for you," Oshitari ask smirking.

"Don't listen to anything he tells you (Name). Oshitari keeps a poker face on. And he'll lie and trick you to get what he want's," Tezuka said. Oshitari pushes his glasses up.

"Really...? Is that what you think? Maybe I should lie to get (Name) Tezuka." Yushi grabs (Name) by her arm.

"You can't have (Name) Oshitari." Tezuka grabs her other arm.

"Who says?" Yushi yanks her arm.

"I say." Tezuka yanks her other arm.

"A little help here Joshie..." (Name) said panicking.

"This is too funny," Joshie said laughing.

"Joshie..."

"Okay okay. Listen up. Tezuka, Oshitari. Let go before you rip the girl arms off.

"Not until I get a kiss," Oshitari said.

"Hell no!" (Name) shouted.

"Not from (Name)," Tezuka told him getting closer.

"What are you going to do if I do kiss her?" Oshitari walks closer to him.

"Hello.. I'm still in the middle here. Please don't fight." (Name) turns towards Tezuka. "Remember Tezuka no fighting here."

"Punch him in the face Tezuka!" Joshie shouted.

"Joshie..."

"Mind your business Joshie," Oshitari said.

"Make me four eyes."

"Let go Oishitari."

"No you let go Tezuka."

"Both of you get fucking hands off of me!" (Name) shouted yanking her arms away from them. "You guys are pathetic. Starting now, just stay away from me, both of you." (Name) walks away from them. Joshie fellows her.

"Just great," Yuhsi said. Tezuka sigh watching (Name) walks away. "Thanks a lot Tezuka. You always manage to ruin something."

"I don't think flirting with (Name) was the best thing to do while she's upset."

"Heh, and I wonder why fault is that?" Yushi said walking away. Tezuka sigh. Now he messed up big time.


	32. His feelings

Autumn.

Tezuka yanks his fishing rod up catching another fish. He reels it in slowly putting it with the others. "Good job. You caught another one Kunimitsu," Kunikazu said.

"Not as much as you did grandfather." Kunimitsu sigh throwing his fishing line back in the water.

"How's school going?"

"Sigh... Alright." Kunikazu looks at his grandson.

"You been sighing a lot lately. Something is bothering you isn't it?"

"Not really."

"Is it about about the women you love?" Kunimitsu almost drops his fishing pole in the water. He looks at his grandfather.

"Women I love? What women?"

"The women from your school." Kunimitsu looks at the water.

"Sigh... Father told you, didn't he?" Kunikazu nods to him.

"At first I didn't believe him, but the way you're acting now. It's got to be true. I didn't know you liked someone Kunimitsu."

"Sorry."

"Well you are in your twenties now. You don't have to tell me about your personal life."

"But you're my family."

"I meant your private life with a women."

"Oh."

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

"No. She's upset with me. I haven't talked to her since last month. I want to tell her but, I stop myself from saying anything else. Sigh... I didn't ask to fall in love."

"No one ever ask to fall in love Kunimitsu. It just happens out of nowhere. One moment you say you don't need love then the next day you fallen in love. And you been lovestruck badly."

"Yeah."

"She must be one of a kind." Tezuka slightly smile at him. "If she can capture my grandson's heart. Then she must be good for you. I will like to meet her one day."

"I would like that. I should go tell her how I feel. But first, I need to apologize."

At night.

(Name) sat on her couch pouting while she watches TV. She will feel fine if only a certain someone will go away. She looks towards her front door. Another knocking sound. "(Name) please open the door. I just need to talk to you," Tezuka said. (Name) sigh rolling her eyes. Tezuka didn't hear her respond. "(Name)?"

"(Name) isn't home right now!" she shouted towards the door.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said to you. Please forgive me. (Name)..?" It went quiet. (Name) turns off the light thinking he will go away. "(Name) I know your still in there. I can hear the TV."

"Ugh... Go away Tezuka!"

"Please, just hear me out." Tezuka heard footsteps coming towards the door. She turn the light on then twist the doorknob. With the chain still on her door she opens it glaring at Tezuka. He looks down at her. "Is this chain necessary?"

"Yes. It's very necessary. It keeps you away from me."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Okay."

"I just want to say-"

"Times up bye Kunimitsu," (Name) said closing the door. Tezuka stops it with the tip of his foot.

"Wait a minute you didn't even let me talk."

"I don't want to hear what you got to say."

"Just let me explain. Please." (Name) stares at him. She sigh unlocking her door. She opens it then walks out her apartment. (Name) stood there with her hands folded waiting for him to explain. "I don't know how am I'm suppose to tell you this but. I'm just going to say it. I-I like you. I like you a lot. I know I been ignoring how you feel about me but now. Now, I understand why I been ignoring you. I like you and I been to afraid to show you how I feel. When I say that I'm not jealous or it doesn't bothers me when I see you with another guy, I'm lying. Because it does bothers me." Tezuka took her hands. "(Name) I have feelings for you. I always have since the day I met you. You told me to make you mine. So that's what I'm doing now. Making you mine. I like you (Name). Will you be my girlfriend?"

(Name) stood there staring at him. She drops her arms to the side sighing. "I'm sorry Tezuka. But my answer is no. You took your time to return my feelings. I haven't talk to you in a month. For a whole month I sat there thinking and I finally made up my mind. You might not believe me but I'm over you. I said that in my mind a few times before but now I mean it. I'm sorry Tezuka." (Name) twist the doorknob to go back in but Tezuka grabs her other hand holding it tight. She looks up at him.

"You don't mean it."

"I do mean it."

"No you don't."

"I don't like you anymore Tezuka."

"Then I'll change your mind. I'll chase you until you like me again."

"Well you better start running. And just to let you know, once I made my decision. I don't attend to change my mind."

"Sounds like a challenge. And you watched me play tennis before. I never back down from a challenge."

"I know." Tezuka put his hands on her shoulder kissing her on the cheek. (Name) blushed looking away. He pulls away staring at her.

"See ya around," Tezuka said leaving. (Name) watches him leave. She walks into her apartment sighing.

"What did I just do?"


	33. The chase leads to a girl fight

"You did what!?" Joshie shouted in the school hallway.

"Stop yelling. And yes. Tezuka asked me to be his girlfriend and I rejected him." Joshie stares at her for a minute. Within two second Joshie grabs (Name) by her jacket shaking her like an maniac.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?!"

"Joshie stop...!"

"Have you lost your damn mind?! (Name) why would you do that?!"

"Because I'm through with him Joshie."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"If you lie one more time and I'll smack the hell out of you."

"I'm serious! I am through with Tezuka. I'm sick of playing games with him."

"Playing games!? (Name) he finally asked you to be his girlfriend. I don't think he's playing games!"

"Look! I don't have time to argue with you Joshie."

"Ahem." Joshie and (Name) looks towards their right seeing Tezuka standing there.

"Hey Tezuka," Joshie said.

"Good morning Joshie. Hello (Name)."

"Tezuka," (Name) said looking away from him. She turns around walking away.

"(Name) wait," Tezuka said grabbing her hand. "I'm going to ask you again. Will you be my girlfriend?" Joshie eyes widen. The female students in the background screams from what he just said. (Name) sigh staring at him.

"I'm sorry but, no Tezuka."

"What the hell (Name)?! Tezuka she doesn't mean it," Joshie said.

"Joshie I made my decision," she said glaring at her.

"It's okay," Tezuka said releasing her hand. "I'm not going to give up on you (Name). I won't back down until you be my girlfriend. But I'll fall back for now. See ya around." Tezuka walks away.

"Go after him," Joshie said pushing her.

"No..."

After the first class Tezuka went the library. He moves his finger around looking for the book he needed. He heard foot steps walking towards him. Oshitari narrow his eyes at him then picks up a book. Teuzka ignore him reading. "Good morning Tezuka."

"Oshitari," Tezuka said scanning through the paragraph. Yushi close the book glaring at Tezuka.

"I'm just going to say it and I won't repeat myself. Today I will be making (Name) mine." Tezuka glance at him then continue reading.

"Really? Then we have the goal. Because today I will ask (Name) to be mine too."

"Oh really? So you finally say you like (Name) too huh?"

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me, when did you start being interested in (Name)?"

"I'm pretty sure you were never interested in her neither. I like (Name). Very much, and I will try my best to make her girlfriend before today is over."

"I doubt that," Yushi said pushing up his glasses.

"Really? You sound confident," Tezuka said turning the page.

"I'm always confident. Theres never a day I'm not. I'm positive she'll pick me." Tezuka shook his head.

"You don't know nothing about (Name) or her personality. I advise you not to have too much confidence about today. She might pick you, but then again she might not." Yushi chuckled.

"Really? So you think she'll pick you? Heh, don't make me laugh. You actually think I'll let you take her Tezuka?"

"She might pick me. I'm not saying she will, because it's her decision. And if she does choose me then you have no choice but to deal with it." Tezuka close the book glaring at Yushi.

"I won't lose to you Tezuka." Tezuka sigh shaking his head then walks to another section of the library.

(Name) sigh walking down the hall because Joshie kept annoying her. "Really (Name)? You're not going to give Tezuka a chance?"

"Nope."

"Ugh..." When they turn the corner they saw Oshitari walking their way. Joshie and (Name) turns back around acting like they didn't see him. He ran towards them stoping in front of (Name).

"I've been looking for you."

"Save it," she said putting her hand in his face. "I'm not in the mood today. I don't want to hear Tezuka's bullshit and I defiantly don't want to hear what you got to say." (Name) walks away. Yushi grabs her pulling her back to him.

"I just want to talk to you. It would be quick."

"You got 5 seconds."

"5 huh? You are grumpy today. I'll be real quick about it. Now, would you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"No..?"

"Hell no!"

"Don't you want to give me another answer?"

"Hell no is my finally answer." Oshitari caress her face.

"Fine, I'll be back." (Name) smacks his hand away walking off.

"What the hell is wrong with these guys! First Tezuka and now Oshitari. Leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm telling you (Name) pick Tezuka," Joshie said.

"You leave me the hell alone too!" After class (Name) walks down the hall. When she turns the corner someone stops on front of her. "Ahh!" she shouts holding up her book against her face. She looks up seeing familiar flowers. "Tezuka."

"For you," he said handing her violets.

"Awww you love violets. Right (Name)," Joshie said. (Name) took the flowers Tezuka hand her.

"Thank you."

"Would you?" Tezuka asked. (Name) stares at him.

"I don't know... I.. I have to think about it again.. Sigh... I'm sorry Tezuka but, no."

"What?!" Joshie shouted. (Name) glares at her.

"I understand." Tezuka leans down kissing her on the cheek. He pulls away looking her in the eyes. "I'm not giving up on you." He walks away. (Name) frown staring at the flowers.

"If you don't want them I'll take them," Joshie said.

"No their mine!"

As the time pass (Name) has been seeing Tezuka and Oshitari all day. Those two just wouldn't leave her alone. All she heard is would you be my girlfriend this or would you be my girlfriend that. It was driving her crazy. She ignored Oshitari when he asked her. But when Tezuka asked her she couldn't control feelings towards him. She almost said yes a few times. Before their next class start Joshie and (Name) sat at the table outside.

"I'm so exhausted..!" (Name) shouted putting her head on the table.

"I guess so. You got two guys chasing after you," Joshie said.

"Nah only Oshitari is. I've been bumping into Tezuka on purpose." Joshie's mouth flew open.

"(Name).." Joshie said folding her arms.

"I know... I didn't want to do it but.. but. I couldn't help myself," (Name) said covering his face. "Have you felt Tezuka's chest? It's so manly... Tennis does a good job on his body."

"Really (Name)? You would bump into Tezuka to feel on him but you won't be his girlfriend so you don't have to sneak to feel on him?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Look, just get over there and tell Tezuka how you-oh no," Joshie said looking straight ahead. Oshitari walks towards them sitting down across from them.

"Hello ladies."

"What do you want Oshitari?" Joshie said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I meant hello (Name)," Yushi said glaring at Joshie.

"What now?" (Name) asked.

"Is that a trick question? You know what I want. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Be mine."

"No." Oshitari chuckled.

"I don't think you heard me."

"No I heard you. Loud and clear too. Now my answer is no."

"You don't mean it."

"Mother fucker! You better-"

"Okay... Let me handle this (Name). Just clam down," Joshie said.

"You better get him or I'm going to slam his ass."

"Relax (Name). Now, Oshitari. (Name) doesn't want to be with you. She like's someone else. Do you understand now?"

"Not really. You see like Atobe I get what I want. And when I want something badly. I keep going after it until I have it. Do you understand now?" Joshie and (Name) stares at him. (Name) leans down on the table staring Yushi in the face.

"You know what Oshitari. This is how I feel about you. Let me show you." (Name) grabs his glasses off his face then snaps it in two with her hand. Joshie gasp then laughs at what she did. "This is how I feel about you. Do you understand now? This is a warning. If you don't leave me alone. I'll brake your ass in two. Do I make myself clear?" Oshitari sat there with his face leaning on his hand and a smirk on his face. He laughs at her.

"You don't scare me (Name). Not one bit. But, you are very attractive when you make that mean face. I'm drawn to you even more." Moving quickly Oshitari pecks (Name) on the lips. (Name) gasp then slaps him in the face. After that Yushi moves away from her.

"Mother fucker! I'm going to brake your fucking neck," (Name) shouted at him. She tried to beat up Yushi but Joshie wouldn't let her.

"(Name) calm down. Remember no fighting on campus. Trust me if we could I would have been let you go."

"Well now that I got a kiss front you. I think I should leave now. I'll try to make you my girlfriend tomorrow (Name)." Oshitari winks at her then put on a backup pair of glasses.

"Jackass!" (Name) shouted. The Seigaku team walks up to girls. As they walk pass they glare at Oshitari. Yushi glares back at them.

"Are you okay (Name)? We heard you yelling," Kikumaru said.

"Nah I'm fine. I almost kicked Yushi's ass."

"That guy got a serious problem," Momo said.

"He's asking for a beat down," Kaido said.

"Just forget him you guys," Joshie said.

"Speaking of a guy," Momo said looking at (Name). (Name) looks up at them.

"What's wrong?"

"Tezuka likes you!" Kikumaru shouted. "He likes you and he wants you to be his girlfriend."

"Oh. Yeah I heard."

"Wait... You know already?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah he told me last night when he came to my apartment."

"So you two are together?" Kikumaru asked.

"No."

"What?!" the guys shouted. Over at the vending machine Tezuka grabs his juice. Before he could walks over to (Name) Val came running towards him.

"Tezuka...! Tezuka Tezuka Tezuka...!" Tezuka sigh staring at her. "Tezuka! I heard rumors and they better be just a rumor."

"What is it now Val?"

"Honey... I heard from the other girls that you like that short girl."

"She has a name Val. And her name is (Name)."

"Do you like her?" Before Tezuka could answer. "I knew it was just a rumor. Now, would you go out with me please?"

"Sigh... I'm sorry Val but no," Tezuka said folding his arms.

"Go on a date with me please."

"No."

"Go on a date with me please!"

"Sigh..."

Over a the table.

"Just give Tezuka a chance. He really like you (Name)," Oishi said.

"I don't know... And he's over there talking to Val. So I guess he's over me," (Name) said.

"Trust us. He's not over you. Val is just stalking him like she always do. You don't need to worry about her," Fuji said.

"What do you say (Name)?" Inui asked.

"I don't know, maybe.."

"Maybe...?" Joshie said.

"Okay... I'll think about it."

"Go on a date with me Tezuka..." Val said.

"For the last time Val, no. I like someone else."

"Who? You mean her," she said pointing to (Name). "How can you like someone as ugly as her?! She short, ugly and have no sex appeal at all. I'm better looking than her!"

"That's enough Val. I'm not going to stand here and let you talk about (Name) that way. I told you already. I like (Name). Not you." Val eyes widen. She narrow her eyes getting pissed off.

"I can't believe this! Really?! You choose her over me..! What the hell does she have that I don't?!"

"I don't like you because of the way you act. You are coldhearted with a twisted personality. You might look beautiful on the outside but when you show people how mean you are towards them then you're just plain ugly. Good bye Val." Tezuka turns around walking away. Val stumps her heels on the ground pissed off. Tezuka stops walking staring at her.

"How dare you...! No one calls me ugly. ON ONE!" She looks around seeing (Name) sitting there. "You... This is you're fault.." Val runs towards (Name). Tezuka see's that Val is heading towards (Name).

"Val stop!" he ran after her.

"Okay. I go tell Tezuka how I fe-ah!" Without noticing Val attacks (Name) down to the ground.

"(Name)!" Joshie and the guys shouted. Val and (Name) rolls around on the ground pulling each other hair.

"Get off of me you bitch!" (Name) shouted.

"This is all you're fault. I told you and I warned you. Tezuka is mine!" Joshie ran over there pulling Val by her hair.

"Get off of (Name) you crazy bitch!" Val friends run over pulling Joshie off her. "Don't touch me you heifer," Joshie said slapping one of the across the face making one of the girl fall on the ground towards Kirihara.

"Girl fight..!" he shouted making everyone surround them. (Name) and Val stood up grabbing each other. "Kick her ass (Name)!"

"I bet you Val will be leaving here in a stretcher," Niou said.

"I bet you after (Name) knock her out she won't get up again," Bunta said. Tezuka tried to get through to stop it but the crowd is to wild. Val slaps (Name) on the face.

"Ooh.." the students said. (Name) clothes line Val making her fall to the ground. She grabs her by the neck and punches Val in the face. "Damn..." Val cover her face whining. (Name) stood up stumping her on the arm. "Damn..." Tezuka got through grabbing (Name). He pulls her away from Val.

"Alright that's enough (Name)!"

"What's going on over here Ahn~" Atobe said. "A fight going on, without Ore-sama? You guys know I get front row seats." He looks down seeing Val on the ground whining. "Is that you Val?"

"Yes..! That bitch hit me!"

"Bullshit! (Name) only hit you because you hit her first!" Joshie shouted.

"Fighting on campus huh? That short girl is going be expelled," Gakuto said.

"Actually Val attacked (Name) first," Bunta said popping his gum. "I don't think you was over here when it happened." Gakuto glare at Bunta.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked (Name). She nods to him. He checks her face for any bruises. Her mouth is bleeding.

"Who cares what happen. They both was fighting so the both of them should get expelled," Oshitari said.

"I don't that's fair," Tezuka told Yushi.

"Yeah Val attacked and hit (Name) first," Kikumaru said.

"But Val is hurt pretty badly," Atobe said.

"Serve her right," Kirihara said laughing.

"You think (Name) isn't hurt neither. She got busted lip because of Val," Niou said.

"She'll be alright," Yushi said.

"You won't be alright if you don't shut up," Kaido said balling his fingers into a fist.

"Bring it," Oshitari said. Before Kaido could walks over Tezuka stops him.

"Let him say what he want. Don't even put yourself on his level. You're better than him Kaido."

"Whatever. Rules are rules. No fighting on campus. Since both of them were fighting then both of them should be punished. But since Val is beating very badly then (Name) might be expelled," Atobe said.

"Again you're not be fair," Kirihara said.

"Val should be the one expelled," Ootori said.

"Oh really?" Atobe said.

"Duh... We saw her attacked (Name) like she was the quarter backer," Shishido said.

"Fine, let the dean decide."

After going to the medical room down stairs. Val and her two friends sat by the deans office on the right side. (Name) and Joshie sat on the left. After talking to them the dean walks out his office looking at them. Val has an broken arm and busted nose. Her friend were beaten up. He looks at (Name) and Joshie and only see them with a busted lip and cuts. He wonders how did two women beat up three women?"

"Now, for punishment I decided to put the five of you on probation. But if I hear that you girl's were fighting on campus again then you will be expelled from school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," the girls said.

"Val, since you are the one that started the fight first you are suspended for a week. Plus like everyone else you're on probation."

"But.."

"But nothing. Let that be lesson to you. You five may leave now." Val stood up walking away. Her friends stood up fellowing her.

"She won't bother us anymore after that beat down," Joshie said laughing. (Name) laughs right along with her.

"Ouch..my neck. Joshie stop making me laugh," she said laughing. Tezuka walks in. "Tezuka," (Name) walking towards him.

"Are you okay? You're not expelled are you?"

"No." Tezuka sigh in relief.

"Good. Because I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too." (Name) wraps her arms around him. "About what you asked me earlier. Of course I'll be your girlfrie-"

"You can't," Tezuka said cutting her off.

"What? What do you mean I can't?"

"You can't be my girlfriend because of what happen. I don't want you to get hurt because of the fangirls."

"Tezuka it's alright now. Val was just crazy in the head. We can be together now." Tezuka shook his head.

"No it's not. I like you (Name), too much. I don't want you hurt again. I'm sorry but you have to stay away from me. I don't want anyone to hurt you because you're around me."

"You're hurting me by telling me to stay away from you. I don't care what people do I want to be with you Tezuka."

"I'm sorry (Name)." Tezuka leans in kissing her on the lips. He pulls away caressing her face. "I'm sorry." Tezuka walks away.

"But Tezuka... I.. I.. Want to be with you." (Name) sigh wiping the tears from her eyes.


	34. Her feelings

2 weeks later.

(Name) sat in the cafe drinking tons of ice mocha's. She couldn't believe it. Tezuka is playing with her heart again. She puts her coffee down. Now she's finally fed up. "That's it! I'm through with him!" Joshie stares at her then shook her head. "What? Why did you give me that look? You don't believe me don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are..." she said rolling her eyes.

"I am serious! I'm really serious. I'm really... Really... I... Sigh..." (Name) covers her face crying. Joshie sighed.

"Oh great. Not again (Name). Come on... Stop it already. This is the sixth time you cried today."

I know. It's just that. I... I can't get over what he said to me. What he said hurt so badly. I actually thought he wanted to be with me. I really did."

"I know but (Name) you have to stop the water works. Crying is not going to make Tezuka come back. If you want to see him so badly then just go see him then."

"He told me to say away from him so I won't get hurt again."

"When did you start listening to people? Tezuka said that only when you guys are in school. He never told you to stay away from him when there is no school."

"He didn't say that. So that means I can go see him. Ah..! Why didn't I think of that? I miss him so much!" she said getting excited.

"You what know. I notice something. You said you like Tezuka but lately you been head over heels for him. Are you sure you aren't in love with Tezuka?"

"No I'm not in love with-" (Name) stop talking and thought about it for a minute. She thought about how she been feeling lately. Depressed and lonely. Like she needed someone to be next to her. Joshie has been by her side all this time but, it's not the same when she's around Tezuka. "You know what. You're right Josh. I'm... I'm in love with Tezuka."

"Duh... Even I knew that."

"All this time I been feeling lonely and I thought I needed to talk to a friend like you. But now I figure out that I don't need you're ass at all."

"Hey! I been a good friend."

"Yes you have. And I thank you for keeping me company. You're a true friend Joshie."

"Thank you. So, are you going to tell Tezuka you love him?"

"I don't know. I have to get courage up to tell him. Now, would you excuse me. I have to go see a guy I'm in love with." (Name) stood up to leave but she stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know where the guy I love lives." Joshie laughs at her.

"I don't know neither but I heard that Tezuka lives in a apartment building closer to where Oishi lives. Just call him up and he'll tell you."

"Thanks Joshie." (Name) left driving to Tezuka's place. Before she drove off she called Oishi for Tezuka's address. Security let her in. She walks to the elevator going to the fifth floor. When she got there (Name) stood outside his apartment hesitating to ring the bell. "I'm out of here," she said walking off. "Wait what am I'm doing? I'm here to see him. Sigh... Stop playing around (Name) and get it together." She breathe's in and out then walks back to his door. Without hesitating she rings his bell. A few seconds later Tezuka opens the door. He looks down seeing (Name) standing there. She stares at him.

"(Name), what are you doing here?" (Name) kept staring at him with out saying a word. He didn't have his glasses on and his shirt was half way unbutton. Tezuka raise his eyebrow. "(Name)?"

"Huh?" she said snapping back to reality.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um.. Tutoring, remember? You're still my tutor right?"

"Sigh... Yeah."

"Is this a bad time? Because if it is I can leave."

"No it's alright. Come in." (Name) walks in slowly looking around. Her eye widen.

("His apartment looks better than my apartment! How did he get a balcony?! And a skylight!") (Name) sat down on the couch opening her book. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Tezuka put his glasses on yawning. (Name) looks on the table seeing papers scattered and his laptop open. She glance at the Microsoft word seeing 64 pages of writing.

("Damn he can write.") "Are you sure this isn't a bad time? You look like you were busy."

"I was writing but I took a break and fail asleep. But I'm wide awake now. Where did we left off at?"

"Um.. This page." Tezuka and (Name) looks at it closely. Both of them notice something about the book. "Oops." (Name) covers her face feeling embarrass. "I'm so sorry."

"(Name), why are you here?"

"For tutoring."

"This is a Calculus book. Not English."

"Oh. I'm sorry I must had left that book by accident. I'm so stupid sometimes." Tezuka looks at her.

"What's the real reason you're here?" (Name) glance at him.

"I told you for tutoring."

"But you brought over a calculus book."

"It was a accident." Tezuka grabs her face gently turning her towards him. She looks a way from him.

"Why are you here?" She sigh looking at him.

"I-I came because... Because I miss you Tezuka. It's been two weeks and we haven't seen each other until now. I'm sorry I came unexpected. I just wanted to to see you. Ugh... Sorry, I'm talking nonsense. I'll just leave now. I'm so sorry for bothering you Tezuka." (Name) got up to leave. Before she could Tezuka grabs her hand. She looks back him wondering why he grabbed her.

"Please stay. I... I miss you too."

("He miss me.") She smile feeling happy that he been thinking about her too. Making up her mind she sat back down. It was quiet for a minute until (Name) spoke up.

"Tezuka I just want to-" Without warning Tezuka hovers over her kissing (Name) on the lips. Again he manage to make her heart beat like crazy for him. The warmth of his lips made her happy. Tezuka pulls away caressing her face.

"I knew you came here to see me. I been waiting for you. I'm sorry that I didn't make my move first. I thought you have really given up on me."

"Never, I would never stop having feelings for you. I thought you didn't want to be bother with me anymore. That's why I took so long to come over."

"(Name) I'll will always like you. No other women comes to mind. You said you came here for tutoring but I knew you were lying because you brought the wrong book with you. That's why I kept asking why are you here. You like me that much don't you?"

"More than you can imagine."

"I like you too (Name). Can I asked you a question?" (Name) nods to him. "Could you, spend the night with me. Don't leave my side until the morning." (Name) eyes widen.

("Did he just ask me. What I think he just asked me?") "Spend the night? Well umm... I-I don't know. I mean, I'm not ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

"You know..." Tezuka stares at her with his eyebrow raise like what the hell is she talking about?

"Oh, that. (Name), please don't take it the wrong way. When I meant by spend the night with me. I meant by I need someone to hold for the night. I'm sorry if I confused you."

"Oh... That's what you mean. I was starting to worry for a minute. I was going to tell you dude... No way. I need to married first before I can do that."

"Same here." (Name) wraps her arms around him laying down on his chest. Tezuka does the same as he hold (Name) tighter in his arms. "Thank you (Name). I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you Tezuka. Well not anything but you know what I'm talking about." Tezuka nods to her. (Name) holds him tighter. "Tezuka."

"Yes?"

"Does this mean were together now?" He didn't respond. "Tezuka?" (Name) looks up at him seeing him sleeping. She smile holding him tighter. "Sweet dreams my love."


	35. Chapter 36

Winter.

While Tezuka talk to his friends. (Name) stood by the gate pouting while she watches him. Or what Joshie calls it. Stalking. Every since (Name) went to his apartment to see him. They will only say hi to each other at school. Then meet up at each other apartments after school. (Name) sigh sitting down. "Are you done staring at Tezuka?" Joshie asked.

"Yes," she said feeling sad. Joshie stares at her.

"(Name) if you want to talk to him then just go."

"No... I can't. We're meeting up at my place after school."

"Meeting up? It sound like you two are having a secret affair and you don't want anyone to know."

"I know right. He told me he likes me. So why aren't we together?"

"Because liking someone isn't enough. You said you love him now go over there and tell him."

"I can't. I don't know if he loves me. I don't want to tell him I love him then find out he doesn't feel the same about me. I would look stupid."

"Yeah you would." (Name) glares at her. "But it doesn't hurt to find out." Towards their right Tezuka looks behind him glancing at (Name).

"That's the eight time you look back at her Tezuka," Fuji said.

"Just go over there and tell her you love her," Kikumaru told him.

"I can't do that. I don't know if she loves me or not."

"I'll go ask her."

"No don't."

"What's the hold up between you two? You know she likes you, she knows you like her. What's the problem? Just go make (Name) your girlfriend."

"I can't."

"Why?" the guys asked.

"Because I'm confused."

"Confused?" Inui said.

"I need to figure out why am I in love?"

"Why you're in love? Easy because Cupid said so," Kikumaru said.

"Who is he to decide whether I want to be in love or not. I didn't ask to be in love. I always thought about school, my family, friends and tennis. But now (Name) is the only one I can think about. It's weird. I never felt this way before."

"What you are feeling is call love Tezuka," Oishi said.

"I don't understand love. I mean, why her? Why (Name)? Why can't I fall in love with another women? I been here two years without having any special feeling for anyone. Ever since (Name) came last year. My feelings change."

"That's the way love is," Kawamura said.

"I don't want to fail in love with someone that I'm not going to be with for a long time."

"How do you know that? (Name) might become your wife Tezuka," Momo said.

"It's a 65% chance that (Name) might become Tezuka's wife," Inui said.

"I need to test this love."

"Test it? What do you mean?" Kawamura asked.

"I need to know am I in love with (Name) or do I just have a crush on her."

"How can you find out?" Fuji asked. A female student walks up to the Seigaku team.

"Um.. Hi.." she said waving at them.

"Hello," the guys said. She walks up to Tezuka feeling nervous.

"Umm.. My name is Nenai and... I heard rumors that you like (Name) but you haven't been talking to her lately. So... I guess it was a rumor. I'm sorry but I had to build up a lot of courage to ask you this. Willyougooutwithme?!" She asked talking fast." The guys looks at Tezuka.

"Okay," Tezuka answered. Nanai eyes widen.

"What...?!" the guys shouted.

"Really?" Tezuka nods to her. "Awesome! Meet me at this place called Zoneet at 7. See ya later." Nanai ran away going back to her friends.

"Tezuka, why would you agree to go out with her?" Momo asked.

"You baka wasn't you listening? Tezuka needs to know if he loves (Name) or not," Kaido said.

"If I fall for Nanai tonight. Then I'm not in love with (Name). It's just a stupid crush."

After school Joshie walks up to (Name) eyeing her carefully. "Hey (Name)."

"Hey Joshie," she said walking down the hall. Joshie fellows her.

"Um... Question. Did you hear anything about Tezuka lately?"

"No. Why?" Joshie stares at her.

"Oh um.. No reason. I just thought you heard something about him."

"No not really. Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Joshie said in a high pinch voice. (Name) raise her eyebrow. When Joshie does that, she automatically know she's lying.

"What's going on? You know something about Tezuka do you?"

"No..." she said with a squeaky voice.

"I know when you're lying Joshie. Spill it please. I tell you everything so tell me."

"Sigh... Fine. But when I tell you don't pick me up and throw me against the wall. Control your temper."

"Yes I promise now tell me."

"Tezuka is going on a date with Nanai. She asked him and he said yes ah...! Don't hurt me," she said covering her face with her arms. (Name) stares at her. Joshie puts her arms down looking at her. "(Name)?"

"Who's Nanai?" (Name) asked.

"This girl that's in my class and-oh who cares."

"That's it?" (Name) asked.

"That's it? You're not mad, upset, sad? Do you feel like body slamming someone?"

"No I'm fine."

"So you're not mad?"

"No... I finally know how he feel's about me. I guess he just want to be friend's. I thought he like me but, he likes someone else. Sigh... Oh well," (Name) said smiling.

"Are you okay (Name)? You don't have to put on a fake smile." Joshie said.

"I'm fine and theres nothing fake about my smile. Well I have to go to work. See ya tomorrow." (Name) walks down the hall. Joshie stares at her shaking her head.

"It's okay to cry if you are upset (Name)!" Joshie shouted. (Name) looks back at her then smile. She turns around walking out the school. She saw Tezuka standing by the vending machine. She walks over tapping him on the arm. Tezuka turns around looking at her.

"Hello (Name)."

"Hey. I heard got yourself a date."

"Yeah." (Name) stares at him.

"So it is true. Well, have fun," she said walking off."

"I will." (Name) stop then looks back at him. She put her hand up giving Tezuka the finger.

"Screw you Kunimitsu! I'm serious this time. I'm done with you!"

"You can't be done with me because were never together." (Name) stumps as she walks away going to the parking lot. Tezuka looks away from her. ("I'm sorry (Name). I'll tell you I love you soon. Just hold out a little longer.")

"Stupid Kunimitsu, stupid stoic nerd. I hate him! I hate him! I hate... I... I... Love him..." With her back leaning on her car. (Name) slides down on her knees crying. She covers her face not wanting anyone to look at her. "Tezuka why do you hurt me so much?" She wipes the tears from her eyes. "I feel so stupid."

"(Name)?" a voice calls out to her. She looks up staring at a familiar person. The guy walks over then bends down looking her in the face. With his hand he wipes her tears away. "I knew I heard a familiar voice. I could have found you sooner but you are so small," he said smiling. "Your crying lead me towards you. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Yukimura asked her.


	36. Chapter 37

(Name) and Yukimura sat at a cake shop. She sigh picking at her cake. Yukimura stares at her wondering what's wrong. "Are you alright now?" he asked her. (Name) nods to him.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry for wasting your time. You had tennis practice after school and I made you late. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You were crying. I just couldn't leave you there."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking. Why were you crying?"

"..." (Name) went silent." Yukimura thought for a minute.

"I think I know. It's because of Tezuka, isn't it?" (Name) puts her head down moping. "You really like him don't you?"

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"He like to play games. I don't have time to play games with him."

"I see. Have you ever consider giving your heart to someone else?" (Name) looks up at him.

"Well.. I have but-wait a minute. What are you trying say?" Yukimura chuckles.

"You're a little slow aren't you?"

"Hey..! No I'm not!" He laughs at her.

"I was just joking. Like I said when we first met. You're weird but in a good way. I like talking to you."

"Really?" Yukimura nods to her. "Oh okay." He stares at her.

"I see why Niou, Marui and Kirihara are so interested in you. You're interesting."

"Why you say that?"

"Because you are. So, since you made me miss practice. Do you want to spend the rest of your time with me? I can call Sanada to tell him to cancel practice. Then I can tell him to tell everyone to meet us here. (Name) stares at him. She made up her mind shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay. It's at least I can do. I do owe you a favor. Thanks for calming me down Yukimura."

"No problem."

The next day (Name) walks up to Joshie. "Sup (Name)."

"Hey Josh. Winter vacation is coming up again. What are you doing?"

"They guys want to go back to the lodge again this year. You in?"

"Nah.. I think I'll pass his year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom and my siblings wants to go back to the U.S for the holidays."

"Oh okay. Just make sure you come back on time."

"Of course."

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along? Tezuka will be there."

"I don't care about him."

"You said that last time."

"I know but this time I mean it."

"You said that last time."

"I'm serious this time."

"And like I said before. You said that last time."

"I know what I said! But this time I'm fucking serious!"

"Serious my ass."

"I mean it. I am going to NJ with my family. I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Alright. Tezuka will miss you..." Joshie said teasing her.

"Shut the hell up."

Two week later winter vacation.

The Seigaku team and Joshie aboard the bus going to the lodge."(Name) isn't here with us this year," Kikumaru said pouting.

"I know... I going to be bored," Joshie said. "But there's nothing we can do. (Name) decided to go to NJ with her family for the winter vacation."

"I wonder why she didn't want to come this year?" Momo asked.

"Someone made her upset so she couldn't," Inui said.

"Of only that someone would have apologize to her. Then she'll be here on the trip with us," Fuji said. Everyone looks at Tezuka. Tezuka glance at them then turns away. The bus starts up driving to mountains.

"You just had to make (Name) upset huh Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked.

"Sigh... I didn't mean to."

"Riiiight."

"That reminds me. You went on a date with Nanai. What happen that day?" Joshie asked.

"I forgot all about that," Kikumaru said. "Did you figure out something Tezuka?"

"Figure out?" Joshie said. "I thought he went out with her to make (Name) jealous."

"No I didn't."

"Tezuka wanted to know did he love (Name) or not," Oishi said. Joshie gasp.

"You love (Name)..!?"

"Don't tell (Name) about this," Momo said.

"Tell us what happen on the date," Kikumaru said.

"Sigh... Why should I? Nothing happen," Tezuka said.

"Just tell us!" everyone shouted. Tezuka sighed.

"Fine."

Two weeks ago.

Tezuka and Nanai sat at the table waiting for their plates. "I'm glad I'm here with you. I mean I never thought that I would go on a date with you Tezuka. I'm so excited." Tezuka sat there not paying attention. He see Nanai lips moving but no words coming out. While she sat there talking Tezuka thought about (Name).

("Sigh... What am I'm doing here? I don't know why I agree to this. When I went out with (Name) before it was never this boring. I don't feel any emotion towards Nanai. But when I'm with (Name). My heart pounds like crazy. I cant believe myself. I'm here with another women and I'm thinking about (Name). Why did I upset her again? I miss her. I should try to make things right. That is, if she'll talk to me.")

"Hey... Hey," Nanai said tapping him.

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Um... Yes."

"Good. You're a good listener because I have a lot to say," she said smiling.

"Sigh... Talk away." ("Cupid is right. I am in love with (Name).")

Now.

"Wow... That's it?" Kikumaru asked. Tezuka nods to him.

"No kiss? No hug? No sweet talking?" Momo said.

"No. And I don't sweet talk women. I'm not Oshitari. After dinner I took her home. Nothing else happened. I thought it was just a crush but it isn't. I'm in love with (Name)."

"I knew it!" Joshie shouted.

"So you finally admit it," Fuji said.

"Wait a minute. Can you repeat that Tezuka. I need to record it," Inui said grinning.

"See, Cupid is always right," Kikumaru said.

"Cupid sucks. When I was looking for a boyfriend when was Cupid when I needed him?" Joshie asked.

"Maybe you were looking the wrong way," Momo said winking at her.

"In your dreams Momo." A few hours later the bus pulls up at the lodge. They leave the bus with their bags heading towards the door. Everyone walks towards the double door's heading in. "Wow... This place is awesome..."

"You saw the size of that hill back there? I'm skiing down that one," Kikumaru said.

"Before we do anything we need to get ourselves settle first," Oishi said.

"I'll get the keys," Tezuka said. Before he walks over to the front desk he see's a short women standing there. Tezuka raise his eyebrow. ("No way.") "Um.. Does that short women over there look familiar to you guys? Does she look like (Name)?" Everyone looks where Tezuka is looking.

"No way," Kikumaru said.

"That's not (Name). (Name) is out of the country for the holiday's," Joshie said.

"Try not to think about her to much Tezuka," Kawmaura said.

"Yeah you're right." Tezuka walks up to the front desk. He glance at the short women. He couldn't see her face. She has her head down with earphones on while she filling out a form. Tezuka shook his head. It couldn't be her. (Name) isn't the only short girl in the world.

"May I help you sir?" a women asked him.

"Reservations for Tezuka Kunimitsu." The lady checks his name in the computer.

"Yes you are reserve for a spot here. Please wait here a moment while I'll go get your keys." Another women returns handing the short girl a paper.

"Here you are miss."

"Thank you very much." Tezuka eyes widen when he heard a familiar voice.

"Please enjoy your stay."

"I will." Tezuka looks at her. Maybe (Name) is the only short girl in the world.

"(Name)?" (Name) turns to her left seeing seeing Tezuka standing next to her. She jumps a bit looking scared.

"Tezuka. W-what are you doing here?"

"What am I'm doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Joshie and the guys walks over.

"Hey Tezuka you got the keys...(Name)...?" Joshie said. Everyone stares at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kikumaru asked.

"Hey everybody..." she said waving at them nervously. "W-what are you guys doing here? This isn't the lodge you went to last year."

"It was booked this year so we change our reservations to this place," Oishi said.

"Why are you here (Name)? You said you were going to the U.S with your family. You left yesterday," Joshie said.

"Um..."

"Hey short cake. Let's go we're about to play some air hockey," Bunta said popping his gum.

"Yeah and you know how Kirihara gets when he waits to long," Niou said. "Wait a minute. Isn't that the Seigaku team?"

"It sure is. You guys are here too? Man it's a small world. Meet us at the game room (Name)," Bunta said. Him and Niou walks away.

"Got it."

"Wait a minute. You're here with the Rikkai?" Momo asked.

"Yeah..."

"How could you (Name)? I can't believe you made up a lie," Joshie said.

"Really? You want to hangout with the Rikkai but not with us? That's messed up," Kikumaru said.

"I'm sorry but Kirihara asked me a week before Joshie asked me. I had no idea you guys were coming here. I'm sorry. Just continue to have fun like I'm not even here. See ya around." (Name) runs off going to the game room. Everyone watches her walks away.

"You're future wife is a pain in the ass Tezuka," Joshie said.


	37. Jealous

The next day Tezuka and his friends sat at a table during breakfast. He sat there staring at (Name) who is sitting across from him with the Rakkai. He watch her laughs at a joke Niou said. Tezuka grabs his folk stabbing his sausage multiple times. His friends stares at him. "Um.. Tezuka, are you okay?" Oishi asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You been staring at (Name) since she sat down. Have you seen your face? You got that jealous look in your eyes," Joshie said.

"I don't get jealous Joshie."

"Riiight. Just to over there and tell (Name) you want to talk to her," Momo said.

"I don't think she wants to speak to me. She looks like she's having so much fun. I don't want to bother her."

"She isn't that cold hearted. You talking to her won't kill her fun," Oishi said.

"Was (Name) ever close to Yukimura?" Inui asked. Everyone looks over there seeing them two sitting close and chatting together.

"Uh oh Tezuka. New competition," Momo said.

"Don't say that Momo," Joshie told him.

"I don't think Yukimura is interested in (Name). There's nothing to worry about Tezuka. He's not that type of guy to do something like that," Fuji said.

"Are you sure?" Joshie asked. Fuji nods to her.

"Okay so there's nothing to worry about," Oishi said.

"But... (Name) is single so. He might make his move."

"What?!"

"I thought you said he isn't that type of guy?" Kawmaura asked.

"Sorry but I have no idea what Yukimura will do."

"Fuji..."

"That settles it. Tezuka, you have to tell (Name) you love her before Yukimura makes his move on her," Kikumaru said. Tezuka sigh looking away from them.

"I'm going skiing."

"Finally some fun!"

Outside (Name) stood on top of a tall hill. She backs up getting scared. "Um... Are you guys sure that we should slide down this hill?"

"Of course it's okay," Bunta said putting his goggles on.

"Don't get chicken on us now," Niou said.

"Don't you want to go skiing instead of sledding Kirihara?" (Name) asked him.

"Are you kidding me?! Sledding down this hill is going be awesome! Let's do this!" Kirihara grabs (Name) hand.

"Wait! Wait!" Bunta sat behind Niou and (Name) say behind Kirihara. "Maybe we should think about this you guys."

"Nonsense." They push heading down the hill.

"Wait a minute...ah...!" The four of them slides down the hall in full speed.

"This is awesome!" Kirihara shouted. "Woo!"

"Was that (Name)?" Momo asked skiing. The guys shrugged their shoulders saying they don't know.

"It was," Tezuka said.

"My gum is frozen from this cold air. I can't blow any bubbles."

"Forget your gum. We almost crashed a few times!" Going faster the sleds cross over each other almost colliding into each other. "Ahh!"

"Watch it Niou. Don't you know how to drive a sled?!" Kirihara asked.

"Shut up seaweed head!" Niou throws some snow at him.

"Hey! What's those dots down there?" Bunta asked.

"Dots?!"

"Those aren't dots," (Name) said.

"What's that coming up ahead?" Inui asked. Everyone looks slowly.

"Get out the way!" Kirihara shouted.

"Run away sleds!" Yagyu shouted. Everyone runs away. They sled hit a rock and Kirihara and (Name) was knocked out of the sled. Seaweed head fail in the snow face first. (Name) fail in Tezuka making him hit his face in the snow.

"That was scary." She looks down seeing she's sitting on someone. "Oh, hi Tezuka. What are you doing down there?" Tezuka glares at her.

"Can we talk (Name)?"

"Sure."

"I want to tell you that I.. I-"

"Come on (Name). Yukimura wants to go next. And I want you as my partner again. Come on." Kirihara grabs her by the hand.

"Oh okay. Bye Tezuka." Tezuka sighed laying back down in the snow. After being in the snow they decided to go ice skating. (Name) puts her skies on.

"Hey (Name). Having fun with the Rakkai?" Joshie asked.

"Yeah. You know I just remember that I can't skate. I'm going to play the games in the lodge."

"Nonsense. Come on skate with me."

"Are you sure?" Joshie nods to her. "Alright." (Name) looks at her. "Are you up to something?"

"No..." Joshie grins evilly. They got on the ice skating around. (Name) almost fail about twenty times. "Damn you can't skate." Joshie looks at Fuji. She nods to him. Fuji nods back. "Sorry (Name)."

"Huh?" On the ice Joshie pushes (Name) towards Fuji. "Ahh! Joshie you crazy heifer!" Fuji grabs her arm skating with her.

"Hello (Name)."

"Hey Fuji. Joshie has issues. Don't skate with her." Fuji twirls her around.

"Sorry about this."

"Huh? Not you to." Fuji skates fast spinning her around. He let's go her hands passing her to Kikumaru. "Ahh!"

"Hey (Name)."

"Hey Kikumaru. You're always honest with me. What's going on?"

"Let me show you." Kikumaru pushes her towards the last person. (Name) screams covering her eyes. She falls on her butt sliding over to the other side. She removes her hands looking up. Tezuka gives her his hands helping her up.

"Thanks. I'm thinking this was all a set up?"

"Maybe." (Name) looks at him smiling.

"Maybe? So you're in on it too?"

"Maybe." (Name) laughs grabbing him by his arm. They skates around the ice.

"You're not going to throw me like rest are you?"

"I wouldn't do that." She smiles.

"Thanks."

"(Name)."

"Yeah?"

"I. I... I lo-"

"Hey short cake! The Seigaku team challenge us in a game if air hockey and pool! You in?!" Bunta shouted.

"Air hockey?! HELL YEAH! Come on Tezuka." (Name) sits on her butt and pushes herself off the ice. Tezuka sighed. He was so close to tell (Name) how he feel." Tezuka sigh again fellowing everyone back in. When they walks in Bunta and Kikumaru was already playing against each other.

"Ha take this," Bunta said hitting the puck in Kikumaru's goal.

"Hey..."

"You gotta be faster than that tulip head."

"Tulip head? It's on now." (Name) sat there watching the guys play. While she stuffs her face with ice cream.

"Hey (Name)," Joshie said.

"You! You pushed me on the ice!"

"Sorry... But I had to. So, did Tezuka say something to you when you were ice skating?"

"Say what?"

"He didn't say anything?" (Name) shook her head.

"What?! Ugh..."

"What's going on Josh?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry. Hey! I'm next," she said running over to the foosball table.

"I'm hungry." (Name) turns around walking out the game room. Yukimura notice she left.

"I'll be right back." He puts the pool stick down and fellows behinds (Name). Tezuka glance at them walking away. In the front of the lodge (Name) stood outside with her arms folded. Yukimura walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Tezuka?"

"No, sorry."

"Oh. Hey Yukimura."

"Why so down? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. Tezuka won't tell me he loves me. I don't know what's taking him so long."

"Sometimes people just needs time. I think he's nervous. Maybe that's why he haven't confessed yet. You know (Name), you can't wait for him to make the first move. You have to meet him halfway. If you confess then he might say he loves you too."

"Really?"

"He might. I don't know how Tezuka's mind work." (Name) laughs.

"Thanks Yukimura." Yukimura puts his arm over her shoulder. They smile at each other watching the snow fall. Inside the lodge Tezuka watches them. He sigh bending the pool stick in half until it snapped in two.

"Sigh... Great." He turns around walking back to the room.

"Tezuka?" Tezuka turns around staring at (Name). "What are you doing out here? Did you lose in pool?"

"No."

"Oh. Why is that pool stick broken?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you later," he said walking away.

"Tezuka wait. Do you want to talk?"

"No, go talk to Yukimura. You rather be around him anyway."

"What?! Okay what's you're problem?!" Tezuka ignores her. He walks down the hall back the game room. "Tezuka!" He didn't respond. "Fine!" (Name) stumps down the hall going to her room. She slides the card opening up her door then slams it shut.

At night everyone sat in the lounge. "Anyone seen short cake?" Bunta asked.

"(Name) is still in her room. She won't come out," Joshie said.

"(Name) still locked herself in room?" Kikumaru asked.

"Yup."

"I tried to talk to her but she told me to go away seaweed head. The nerve of that women. Calling me names." Kirihara folds his arms.

"We all tried to talk to her. But she won't answer. I wonder what's wrong?" Yukimura said.

"I wonder what made her so upset?" Oishi asked.

"I think I know what caused it," Fuji said looking at Tezuka. Joshie nods. Tezuka sigh standing up.

"I need some air." He walks out the lounge going outside. He stood there with his arms folded with a grumpy look on his face. He heard footstep coming towards him.

"Should I come back later since you have a grumpy attitude Tezuka?" Tezuka glance behind him seeing Yukimura.

"I don't have an attitude."

"Right. I know you're the one that made (Name) upset. You were the last one to talk to her when she come in from outside. Whatever you did you should go and apologize."

"Why should I apologize? You're dating her so go cheer her up." Yukimura has a confused look on his face. His laughs at Tezuka. Tezuka turns around staring at him.

"Really? So, that's what this is all about. Sorry but, you're wrong Tezuka. Whatever you are thinking isn't true."

"It isn't?"

"Yes. (Name) and I are just friends. Nothing more. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty but. I'm afraid I can only be her friend."

"Why?"

"She's in love with someone else."

"Who?" Yukimura chuckles.

"That's a secret. I would never make a move on a women when she loves someone already. That's not the kind of guy I am. If she wasn't in love then... That's another story. But whatever you did Tezuka. Go apologize. I'm pretty sure she wants to see you."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was just so jealous."

"Jealously is natural. Next time Tezuka, if you want to know something. Just ask." He smiles at Tezuka then walks back in the lodge.

In her room (Name) fail asleep snoring. There was a knock at her door. She tosses in her sleep. "Ugh... Go away..." She heard another knock. (Name) sat up then walks towards the door. She unlocks it then swings it open. "Didn't I said I didn't want to be-" (Name) looks seeing Tezuka stand there. "Oh, it you. What the hell do you want?"

"Can you talk?"

"No." Tezuka pushes her away from the doorway gently then walks her room. "Hey... What's you're problem?"

"We need to talk."

"Well that's to bad. When I tried to talk to you, had an bad attitude. Now unlock that door an get the fuck out. I don't want to be bother with you."

"Not until you forgive me."

"No! I will never forgive you. I will never-Mmm..." Tezuka picks her up to his height kissing her in the lips. First she hits him on the shoulder. Then settle down letting him kiss her. He pulls away staring at her.

"I made a big mistake. I'm sorry about the way I been acting. I hate being jealous but, I cant help it. When I see you with a guy I get so angry. It's been been affecting the way I feel about you. I'm so sorry (Name). Please forgive me." (Name) stares at him then looks away.

"No."

"I understand." Tezuka puts her down. "You don't have to forgive me."

"I want to forgive you. It's just that I can't believe you Tezuka. Go talk to Yukimura? Really? How could you say that to me?"

"I thought you and him were-"

"You thought what?! I was dating him?! No Tezuka I'm not. Look I really really really really really like you. I care for you. Why would I fall in love with someone in one day when I'm crazy for you?"

"I didn't know. You two were always together."

"As friends. Nothing more. I'm be around the whole team and you never act this way. Yukimura is nice and sweet but he's just a friend to me like I am to him."

"I'm sorry (Name)."

"You should be sorry. You caught an fucking attitude with me for no reason. Damn I thought you were smart."

"I am smart."

"Yes, you are. But when it comes down to love. You're dumb Tezuka." (Name) pokes him on the nose. "Sorry I was trying to poke you on the forehead. But you know, I'm short. She moves in closer wrapping her arms around him. "You know I only have eyes for you." Tezuka embrace her tightly.

"Thank you (Name). I apologize. Please forgive me." (Name) grabs his head leaning him towards her lips. She kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck. A few seconds later (Name) pulls his jacket off his shoulders. Then tugs on his sleeves yanking it.

"Come off... You stupid jacket."

"(Name) maybe we should slow down."

"Shut up and take it off!" Tezuka raise his eyebrow.

"Take it off? (Name) I'm not ready for this yet." She yanks his yanks his jacket off and throws it. Tezuka backs up. "(Name) calm down." She rips his button up shirt open exposing his undershirt. "Maybe we should stop."

"Shut up." (Name) pushes him roughly on the bed. She climbs on top of him stroking his hair back.

"Ah..."

"Kunimitsu what's wrong with you?"

"I'm nervous. This is the first time a women sits on top of me with just a night gown on."

"Stop complaining. It will be over in one minute." (Name) jumps up and down on Tezuka.

"What are you doing?!"

"Jumping. What I cant jump?"

"Not on me."

"Why?"

"Just don't do it."

"Tezuka... Did I give you an erection?"

"No! Of course not."

"Alright. Let's do this."

"Wait I'm not ready."

"You're not ready to go to sleep?"

"Sleep?"

"Yeah I was sleep until you interrupt my ugly sleep." (Name) pecks him on the lips then lays down on his chest. "I took your jacket off because I needed something soft to sleep on. For acting the way you did today you get to spend the night here and become my pillow. Good night Tezuka."

"Oh." Tezuka embrace her tightly. "Good night (Name)."


	38. Chapter 39

New year in January.

"So what's going on with you and Tezuka? It's been a week now. Are you two an item now?" Joshie asked.

"Sigh... No."

"No?! You have got's to be kidding me?! What happen? You and Tezuka were together for the rest of the ski trip."

"I know... Everything was perfectly fine. We even spent New Years together. Every since we came back from the trip he's been ignoring me like nothing never happened between us."

"That damn Tezuka. I'll tell you he's got some nerve doing that to you again. What is his problem?"

"I don't know... You what Joshie I'm-"

"Through with him. You been saying that since he rejected you the first time. Don't lie to yourself (Name)."

"I have been saying that a lot. I say I'm over him but I'm not. Tell me the truth Joshie. Am I'm ugly? Is that why Tezuka doesn't want me?"

"(Name) you are not ugly. There is nothing wrong with you. Tezuka is the one with the issues. And if he miss out on a good women like you then that's his problem. I really want you two to be a couple. Hopefully when I come back you two will be together."

"I hope so too. And-wait what? What do you mean when you come back?" Joshie looks up at (Name) then looks away. "Joshie?"

"This interior design company in Europe likes one of my designs. They are giving me a internship. That will turn into a full time job. Designing is something I really like to do. I'm sorry to say this (Name) but, I'm leaving." (Name) looks down frowning.

"Really?" Joshie nods to her. "What about school?"

"I can transfer to another one in Europe."

"Without you Josh I'll... I'll be alone."

"You won't be alone (Name). The guys are still here with you."

"Who will I talk to and hang out with? Joshie you're my only friend. No one else likes me here."

"I know. But don't let them get you down. Do your best here. You're my only friend too. I'm sad that I have to leave. I'm sorry (Name)."

"Don't be. I understand. I'm happy for you Joshie. Go to Europe and become the best interior designer ever." A tear fail from (Name's) eyes as she smiles at her friend. Tears fail from Joshie's eyes.

"Great now I'm crying." Both of them laughs. "(Name). No matter what happens. You will always be my only best friend. Always. Okay?" (Name) nods to her.

"Yes."

Three days later at night.

Typing in the living room Tezuka's door bell rings. He glance up yawning. "Just a few more paragraphs." He yawn again typing. His door bell rings again. Tezuka sigh standing up. He walks towards the door then opens it seeing a familiar face. "Sigh... (Name), what are you doing here?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Well yeah. I'm writing."

"Oh sorry. Sorry for bothering you. I'll leave now."

"Sigh... Since you drove all the here. You might as well come in."

"You're writing. I can't just come in and bother you."

"It's fine." (Name) nods to him walking in.

"I need to talk to you anyway." She sat down on he couch frowning. "Joshie left.

"Already? I thought she didn't have to leave until next week?"

"She wanted to get a head start. I tagged along to see her off. She left to Europe an hour ago."

"I see."

"My best friend is gone. Now, I don't have anyone to talk to. I'm alone."

"You're not alone (Name). You still have your family and my friends."

"But who will I talk to when I'm upset? Who will listen to my problems and cheer me up? When I need someone to talk private stuff to. Who will I depend in to keep my secret's? Joshie left. She gone.."

"(Name), you know you have me. I'm here for you." She glance at him shaking her head.

"You're here me? Not here for me Tezuka. Why are you lying?!"

"Lying? You think I'm lying?" (Name) stood up.

"Yes you are! When I'm feeling down you never came to cheer me up! When I need someone to talk to I never saw you at my door! How can you say you're here for me when you're not! You never were! You don't care about me."

"How can you say that?! I do care for you."

"You're lying again!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then what's going? Why have you been ignoring me since the ski trip?" Tezuka sigh looking away from her. "Answer me?! You claim you care about me right?"

"I do. And I'm sorry I been ignoring you. I just been having mixed feelings about you."

"Mixed feelings?! For what?"

"Because I want be with you. But I don't know for sure. I'm confused. I don't know if I want to be with or not (Name). I'm sorry."

"Well call me when you make up your mind. You know what, do me a favor and don't call me at all." (Name) walks towards the front door swinging it open. Tezuka stands up following after her.

"(Name) wait, don't go."

"You don't mean it. It's just the mixed feelings talking." She press the button waiting for elevator.

"Look I'm sorry okay. But understand I do care for you. You're the only women I think about. I promise I'll tell you how I feel. Just give me sometime to think about my feelings towards you." The elevator opens up. (Name) walks in facing him.

"You don't need to. Your mixed feelings will just tell you the negative things about me. Good bye Tezuka." When the door start to close Tezuka stops it with his foot. "Ugh... Move you leg before I brake it." The door opens. Tezuka moves in closer kissing her on the lips. He pulls caressing her face.

"You're the only women for me (Name). I swear." He steps out the elevator. Both of them stares at each other as the door close shut.

"Liar."


	39. Their feelings

Three days later.

"Tezuka still didn't tell you how he feels huh?" Joshie asked over the phone.

"No."

"I see. I'm sorry (Name) I wish I can make you feel better but I'm all the way in Europe."

"I know. And it's okay Joshie. I will talk to you later. Sorry for bothering you."

"Don't be. It's no problem (Name)." (Name) press the end button on her cellphone. She sighs looking towards the tennis court.

"I hate him. Mixed feelings my ass. I can't stand his ass. Ugh... Stupid Tezuka." (Name) folds her arms feeling upset. She glances at the tennis court again. ("Ugh... That is it! I done had it with him. Who does he think he is?! Telling me to wait! I'm (Name) Violet mother fucker! No one makes me wait! I'm the baby of my family. I get what I want! That is it! It's time for me to end this") (Name) stumps over to the tennis court. The regulars were practice for the spring tournament. When she walks in the gate, Atobe stood in front of her.

"Ahn~? And where do you think you're going? The regulars are trying to practice. Now, turn around and go back where you were." (Name) gave him a death glare. She walks straight head pushing Atobe out the way.

"Move it metro sexual."

"Metro sexual? Why you little-"

"I got this Atobe," Oshitari said standing up. He ran after (Name) blocking her path. She glares at him clinching her fist. "Well, nice to see you too. Now, Atobe said the regulars are trying to practice. So no girls allowed. Unless you are on the girls tennis team or you're one of Atobe's noisy fan girls. Okay love?" he said touching her face. Without warning (Name) grabs him by his Hyotei jacket yoking him up against the fence gate.

"Damn..." Shishido said.

"Let me tell you something Oshitari. I am defiantly not in the mood for your bullshit! Now, you are going to let me pass and walk to the Seigaku team. There's a guy on that team that I'm in love with and I need to confess" Yushi eyes widen. "So you're going move out my way and you're doing to do it quietly. If you don't, There will be blue hair everywhere. Do I make myself clear?" Yushi nods to her. "Does anyone else in Hyotei have a problem?" she asked nicely.

"No."

"No problems at all."

"Not really."

"Go ahead."

"Just go."

"Zzzz."

"Thank you. All of you are so nice." She let go of Yushi and drops him on the ground. (Name) walks away towards the third tennis court. She walks in waving at the guys. They smile and waved back.

"Tezuka is over there," Fuji said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Good luck (Name)," Kikumaru said. She walks over there watching Tezuka practice his swings. He notices something was off. Tezuka glance over his shoulder seeing (Name). He turns back around swinging his racket.

"What are you doing here (Name)?"

"How did you know I was behind you?"

"I just knew."

"How? I didn't make a sound."

"You didn't have to make a sound. There is other ways for me to know you're behind me. What do you want anyway?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm sorry (Name). I'm busy."

"But what I need to say is serious. I need to talk to you now Tezuka."

"I busy."

"I don't give a fuck about you being busy! You can always play tennis! There's never a day you're not! Now I need to talk to you." Tezuka sigh turning around.

"What is it?" (Name) jumps up yanking him by his ear. "Ah! Let go."

"No. We need to talk so let's go." (Name) drags him by his ear as they walk towards his friend. "Hey you guys. You don't mind if I steal your captain for a little while? I'll bring him right back."

"Sure go ahead," Fuji said.

"Tezuka does a little break. Don't you Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked. Tezuka glares at him.

"Thank you so much. I'll bring him right back. Let's go."

"Ah... Oishi, you're in charge."

"Okay." (Name) yanks Tezuka to the garden next to the tennis courts. When they left the guys burst out laughing. They couldn't believe (Name) had him by the ear as she tugs him along like a little five year old. A few seconds later, they stood there staring at each other. Tezuka looks away. She is giving him that look again. A disappointing look.

"What do we need to talk about? You finally got me to yourself. So go on, start talking." (Name) stares at him. She sighs shaking her head.

"You know what I want to talk about. Don't act stupid Kunimitsu. I want to know what's your problem? You been playing with me like I'm some fucking wind-up toy! Are you out your mind?! You don't play with my emotions!"

"I never played with your emotions!"

"You're a fucking liar! You been playing with me since the day you rejected me. Just tell me truth. You don't like me."

"I do like you. More than you ever could imagine. I care about (Name)."

"Bullshit! The only thing you care about is tennis."

"What the hell are you talking about? I care about other things. You think tennis is on my mind 24/7?"

"Yes."

"Well you're wrong! It was, but now you are on my mind 24/7. Ever since we met you have always been on mind."

"R-really?"

"Of course. Or do you think I'm lying?"

"I'm sorry Tezuka. I-I didn't know anything about that."

"Of course you didn't. You know I don't understand you women. You like me but don't know anything about me. Why do you like me anyway? I'm just a regular guy. I don't see anything special about me. Every girl that came up to me wants to know everything about me. Like why I don't smile? Where is my sense of humor? They look at me as if I am some kind of mystery and their just dying to know what I am thinking. Tell me, why do you women like me so much? Is it because I play tennis? Is that why you like me too (Name)?"

"Okay. First of all. I do not know why your fan girls like you and I don't give a fuck. But what I do know why I like you. I don't like you because you're great at tennis. I'm a fashion designer. I don't give a fuck about tennis. I don't give a fuck about sports. I hate sports and I told you before, I do not like sweating. But I am into you. I like you because you are different Tezuka. When you're grumpy and seriously looking. It's cute to me. You don't need to smile for me. I like you even more when you don't smile. You don't have to tell me anything about yourself. I could care less. I just want you to like me. I will take the stoic, nonsense of humor, grumpy looking tennis loving, strict captain anytime. Then some other guy. I prefer you Tezuka. That's why I like you."

"Why?"

"I fail for you at first sight. That's why."

"That's not a reason."

"It is too!"

"No it's not! Now tell me. Please (Name). I need to know the reason." (Name) looks away from him.

"It's because I... I... I love you Tezuka." Tezuka's eyes widen. He stares at her with a surprise look. "I love you Tezuka. That's the reason. I always have been in love with you. I didn't tell you because I know you don't feel the same for me. Now you know why I been acting this way towards you. I love you." (Name) turns around walking away.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm so embarrassed that's why."

"Don't leave. Don't you want to know how I feel about you?" (Name) continue walking away. "What if I told you I love you too?" (Name) stops walking. Looking shocked, she turns around walking closer to him.

"Y-you love me?" Tezuka nods to her. "Y-you're playing me again."

"No. This time I mean it. I love you (Name). I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was too afraid to tell you."

"Why?"

"Rejection." (Name) holds his face in her hands.

"That's all you were worried about? Rejection? That's what I was worried about too."

"Thank you for telling me how you feel. I love you (Name)."

"I love you too Tezuka." Tezuka leans in closer to her face kissing (Name) on the lips. Two minutes later, they pull away.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I finally told you I love you. But why do I still have mixed feelings for you. I want to be with you but something is telling me don't do it."

"Why?"

"Because of the arguments. I want to be with you (Name). But what happens if this relationship doesn't turn out right? What happens if I give you my heart and you break it? What happens if I break your heart? I want this to work out but what happens if this relationship fails?"

"I don't want it to fail. Do you?" Tezuka shook his head. "Are you willing to try everything so our relationship won't fail?"

"Yes."

"I will too."

"It's weird. My mind is warning me to stay away from you. But my heart is saying give you a chance. I'm thinking about it."

"I have so much love for you. I will not give my love to anyone else but you Tezuka. You the only man I care about. I love you."

"All this talk about love. Tell me, it's painful isn't it?"

"What's painful?"

"This love you speak of. Is it painful?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. I will be honest. Yes. Love is painful. It hurts like hell. Trust me. I won't hurt you."

"Can I trust you with my heart?"

"Yes. I swear. I will never hurt you. Will you hurt me?"

"Of course not." (Name) smiles at him. Tezuka leans forward kissing her on the cheek. "Are you tomorrow tonight?"

"No. But for you I'll leave work early."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then."

"Are you asking me out?" Tezuka nods to her.

"Our first date was horrible. I want to make up to you."


	40. Official first date

The next day after school (Name) sat at work finishing her design. She smiles humming her favorite song. She thought about what Tezuka said to her. Finally, he finally confesses his love to her. She finally confesses her loves him too. (Name) screams in excitement. "Ouch…" Not playing attention (Name) pokes herself with a sewing needle by mistake.

"What's going on in here? I hear happiness," Laria said peeking in (Name's) office.

"You are so nosey." (Name) smile walking to her desk. Laria and Lari looks at each other. It was odd to them that their baby sister is grinning from ear to ear. They look at her closely. She sighs in bliss watering the violets Tezuka gave her. (Name) giggles thinking about him. Her sister looks at her.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lari asked.

"Do you really want to know…?" (Name) asked teasing them.

"Duh… Now tell us," Laria said.

"Sorry, you have to wait and see. Ha!"

"You fat heifer."

"You're a heifer!"

When the time came, Tezuka walks in heading to (Name's) office. Once he turned the corner, he heard an annoying voice. "Hello Kunimitsu," Lari and Laria said. He looks up seeing (Name's) twin sisters.

"Oh. Hello Lari, Laria."

"What are you doing here?" Laria asked him.

"Me? Um... M-my mother requested something from Tangena. So I'm here pick it up." The twins raise their eyebrow. They walk closer to his leaning their arms on him and playing with his hair.

"You're not lying to us. Are you Kunimitsu?" Lari asked. Tezuka moves their hands away from him.

"And if I am?"

"Ooh... Mr. Smart ass. We're on to you," Laria said pointing at him. The twins walks off clicking their heels down the hall. Tezuka continues walking heading to (Name's) office. Once he got there he knocks first then walks in shutting the door behind him. (Name) looks his way then smile. She stood walk towards him.

"Hi..."

"Hello there." Tezuka wraps his arms around her waist. He ran his fingers down her back making a chill go down her spine.  
She laughs then snorted a few times feeling embarrassed. "Annoying but an adorable laugh." (Name) smile. Tezuka leans down kissing her on the lips.

"I knew it!" Laria and Laria shouted bargain into (Name's) office. Tezuka and her moves away from each other.

"What is wrong with you two? Knock first before you come in my office."

"You little liar," Lari said pointing at Tezuka.

"Our mom said she wasn't expecting you. What's really going in here?" Laria said. (Name) looks at her watch.

"Oh would you look at the time. It's time for me to clock out. Bye Laria, bye Lari." (Name) push her sisters out her office then locks it.

"Work isn't over yet."

"It is now. Tell Tangena don't blame (Name) for leaving early. Blame me, bye." Tezuka took (Name) hand as they run down the hall leaving.

"What's going on between you two?" Lari asked.

"You are going to be in so much trouble (Name)!" They ignored them as they left the building. Getting into the car Tezuka drove off with (Name) sitting next to him.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble tomorrow," (Name) said laughing.

"Tangena is going to call my mother. She's going to ask me why did I kidnap you from work?"

"You didn't kidnap me. I tagged along with you on my own freewheel." (Name) smile kissing him on the cheek. "Now, where are we going?"

"To a place."

"What kind of place?"

"You'll see."

"Come on... Tell me. Please..." After driving for an hour (Name) looks out the window. "An ocean? We're at the beach aren't we?" Tezuka nods to her. He parks his car then walks over to (Name) opening her door.

"Hold on." Tezuka grabs her foot gently. He runs his hand down her leg by mistake. (Name) turn red a little. He takes off her shoes then took his off. She held het hand out as he helps her out the car.

"Thank you." (Name) take his arm and leans her head on it as they walk on the beach. "This breeze feels nice. Thanks for taking me here."

"I'll take you here anywhere with me. Our first date was horrible so I decided to take you here."

"Thanks, nice choice."

"(Name), I-I'm sorry I been ignoring you and playing with your heart. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me by buying me the largest chocolate candy bar ice cream ever."

"Large ice cream? Wow... You can eat."

"Sure can. You see when a man make a woman upset. She's going to want jewelry and expensive things in order for her to forgive him. But I'm not that type of women. If you want me to accept your apologize, all you have to do I buy me food." Tezuka raise his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You like to eat a lot. Where does it all go?"

"To my butt. See, on this cheek right here." Tezuka avert his eyes somewhere else. "Go ahead. Feel it."

"I rather not."

"Stop being a wuss. No one is out here. So come on. Feel my butt."

"No okay. J-Just come on."

"If you are ever curious. You know you have permission to touch it.

"Thanks, but no thanks." They found a spot on the beach and sat down eating.

"Wow... This view is so awesome. The ocean is just miles and miles of water. I feel so small."

"Yeah. Now, what was you saying again?"

"Oh that's right. Now, I already told you in from the U.S. My family and I came to Japan when I was 10. I really didn't know what I was in for to be honest. My family traveled a lot when I was younger. Staying in Japan for good took me by surprise."

"Surprises always pops up when you least expect it."

"Yeah. My mother wanted to start her fashion business here because she loves Japan. Since Laven and my mom already knew the Japanese language. My sister's and I had to be home schooled until we leaned the language. It took my sisters three years to learn it and it took me four years because you know me. I don't like to study."

"I already knew that. When you stayed here for a year. Did you enjoy Japan?" (Name) nods to him.

"Yeah. I like it so much that I didn't want to leave."

"I'm glad you didn't leave. If you left, then we would never had met." (Name) smile at him. "I love you (Name). Stay with me."

"I love you too Tezuka. And yes, I'll stay with you." They lean closer kissing each other. (Name) pulls away smiling at him. "Now, are you sure you want to date me? Just to warn you I can be a little annoying, childish and-Mmm!" Tezuka crash his lips onto hers shutting her up. He pulls away caressing her face.

"I don't care about that. Whatever the annoying things are. I don't care. I'll put up with anything you throw at me. I have no problem with it. I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too Mr. Stoic." (Name) grabs his face kissing him one more time. "Ouch...!" She grabs her toe rubbing it.

"What's wrong?" They look down seeing a crab walking away.

"That crab just pinch me. Get back here." (Name) got up fellowing the crab.

"I don't think you want to bother it (Name)."

"I'm going to get him. And when I do, he'll be laying next to a lemon and a cup of melted butter."


	41. Finally Together

The next day (Name) walks through the school halls. She kept thinking about her date with Tezuka last night. ("Hmm.. Are we together? I don't even know. We kissed. Well we kissed a couple of times and we still wasn't an couple. We said we love each other. Does that mean were a couple? Tezuka never called me his girlfriend so... What am I to him? Damn why didn't I asked him yesterday? I just can't kiss him in front of the whole school. What happens if we aren't together? Aww man... I'm freaking out..!")

"Sigh... Just calm down." As she walks she saw Tezuka walking her way. ("Oh my god there he is. What do I do? Do I wave? Say hi? Or just pass him? Damn I'm tripping! Get it together (Name)!") Tezuka walks by her.

"Hello (Name)."

"H-hi... Tezuka." (Name) kept walking. ("No kiss, no hug. Sigh... I guess we're not boyfriend and girlfriend after all. I'm so stupid.") Before she could take another step a hand grabs her gently by the arm. That startled her. (Name) turns around seeing Tezuka. "Hey... Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"That's what I want to ask you. Did I do something?"

"N-no... Why are you asking?"

"Now that you're my girlfriend you can't just pass your boyfriend without giving him a kiss." (Name) eyes widen. She smile at him while a tear drops fail from her eyes.

"Oh Kunimitsu..." (Name) hugs him with all her might. Tezuka hugs her back.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy. You finally called me your girlfriend."

"Of course you're my girlfriend (Name). I love you."

"So it wasn't a dream. I love you too Kunimitsu." Tezuka grabs her face. He leans down kissing her on the lips. Students that were walking pass watches them. A couple of Tezuka's fan girls were in shock. They both pulls away then walks down the hall with each other. Val glares at (Name) as she walks by. "Loser," (Name) said turning her index finger and thumb into a a capital L. Val screams taking her anger out on her friend hair.

"It's not fair!" Tezuka and (Name) walks outside to meet up with Oishi and the others.

"Hey you guys," (Name) said.

"Hey (Name)," Kikumaru said. The guys looks at Tezuka and (Name). They raise their eyebrow like what's going on here? "Wait a minute. What's happen between you two?"

"What do mean?" (Name) asked.

"Smiling faces. Except for Tezuka."

"Standing very close together," Momo said.

"Arms wrapped around each other," Kawmura said.

"You guys are getting warmer." Their eyes widen.

"So you two are finally dating," Fuji said.

"Nah... I don think that word can express that we're finally dating," (Name) said.

"You're right (Name). I think actions speak better than words."

"You think that too. You see, sometimes we think alike. I like that."

"Me too."

"Okay, you guys are really creeping me out," Kaido said.

"We're sorry. Let's just get to the point." (Name) wraps her arms around him. Tezuka leans down kissing her. Everyone mouth flew open. Inui glasses fail off his face. They pull away staring eat each other. "See, we're dating," (Name) said smiling.

"We see that now," Momo said.

"Good for you two," Oishi said.

"Thanks you."

"Aww... I wanted to date (Name)," Kikumaru said pouting.

"Eiji...?"

"I'm just joking."

"Hey!" Everyone turns their heads seeing Oshitari walks towards them.

"Great now moment is ruined," Momo said.

"What's the meaning of this (Name)? I heard some rumors. Is it true that you're dating Tezuka?"

"I'm going to be honest with you. YES I AM!"

"Oh really? So you pick him over me?"

"Yup," (Name) said nodding her head.

"HIM?"

"That what she said," Kikumaru told him.

"I don't believe this."

"Well believe it. (Name) and I are dating now," Tezuka told him.

"It won't be for long. You two have nothing in common. It won't last."

"You don't know that," Kawmura said.

"You're right Kawmura. It's actually an 85% chance that Tezuka and (Name's) relationship will last," Inui said.

"See, an 85% chance. Tezuka and I will try everything to make our relationship last long. Won't we Kunimitsu?" Tezuka nods to her.

"You know it's never to late to change your mind (Name)."

"Face it Oshitari. You lost."

"I didn't lose yet Tezuka."

"Well you just did. Now get this info in your head. (Name) is my girlfriend and I'm not giving her up. So get over it."

"This isn't over yet. I guarantee that."

"Well it is. Now get moving or were give you beat down," Kaido said.

"You heard Viper. You lost Oshitari," Momo said laughing. Oshitari glares at them then walks away.

"I got the feeling that we wont see the last of him," Fuji said.

"Just let him try something. I'll brake his face. And thanks for backing us up you guys."

"No problem (Name)." (Name) walks up to Tezuka grabbing his arm. She leans her head on him smiling.

"We'll stay together, won't we Tezuka?"

"Of course. I will never let you go."

"Awww..."

"They are so sweet together," Kikumaru said faking crying. Everyone nods.

After school (Name) drove to work. She was thinking about Tezuka all day she forgot that she's in trouble with her mother. "HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE DAMN MIND!" Tangena shouted at (Name) in her office. "You can't just jump up and leave whenever you get ready! You can only leave when it's an emergency. When work is over then you leave. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Tangena," (Name) said.

"I'm telling you mom. It's those cartoons she's watching," Laven said eating a bowl of M&M's. "You have to chill with that Ren and Stempy show (Name). That show will fuck your mind up."

"No it doesn't."

"That reminds me. When Laria and Lari told me you left. They said you went awol with Kunimitsu." Laven spits out some chewed M&M's pieces.

"SHE DID WHAT?! What were you doing with him?!"

"We didn't do anything." (POP) "Oww..." Laven hit (Name) on the forehead with a piece of candy. "Okay I'll tell you. Last night we went out on a date. It's official, Tezuka and I are finally a couple." Tangena raise her eyebrow.

"No...!" Laven shouted.

"Stop being so dramatic," Tangena told him.

"Why him (Name)? Can't you find someone else?"

"No Laven I can't. I prefer him and what is wrong with Tezuka?"

"Kunimitsu is a pervert. You have to watch out for those quiet ones."

"Tezuka is not that type of guy Laven."

"Mom... Do something with her."

"Laven (Name) is a grown women. She can date anyone she wants. So if Kunimitsu make her happy then let her be happy. Congrats (Name)."

"Thanks mom." Laven sat pouting with his arms folded. "Laven...?"

"Sigh... Fine. Be happy."

"Thank you. Now, there's one more thing I would like to discuss with you two."

"We're listening," her mother said.

"Laven. Remember the promise I made to you. When I finish college we will move back to the United States because there is a job wait for me."

"Yup. I already told my boss about you. He said he has a spot for you now. All he has to do is see how you work and you got the job."

"Yeah. Um... I'm sorry but, I can't leave Japan."

"What?!" Tangena shouted.

"What do you mean you can't leave Japan?! Why?" (Name) looks at her bother and mother.

"Oh, that's why," Tangena said.

"What? What's going on? Oh I get it now. Sigh... Really (Name)? You're staying here because of Tezuka?"

"I'm sorry but I promise that I will never leave."

"You two just started dating!"

"I love him. Just like he loves me! I don't want to go. I can't be without him. Please let me stay in Japan with him."

"Do you have how hard Laven worked to get you this interview and you're saying forget about it? This is a one in a life time job (Name). You will never get another chance."

"I know mom. But I made my decision."

"No you didn't. Next year you are going to pack your things and come back to the U.S. I don't have time to play games with you (Name)."

"Laven I'm not going! Now I made my decision. I'm staying here with Tezuka. I can't leave the man I love. Don't make me leave."

"Sigh... There's no changing your mind huh?" Tangena asked.

"No. You can't change my mind."

"Once you give this job up it's gone. No second chances," Laven said.

"I know."

"Are you sure you're in love with Kunimitsu?"

"Yes Laven I'm sure."

"Did he say I loves you? Or did he say olive juice? Because you know guys make mistakes."

"He said I love you silly."

"Sigh... I'll talk to Kunimitsu later. Fine. Stay with him. Be happy."

"You can stay," Tangena said. (Name) smiles at them.

"Thank you! I promise, you guys won't regret it. I'll be happy with Tezuka so I won't disappoint you two. I promise." The twins burst into the office.

"What?! That's it! How did she get off easy? She left work early punish her," Laria said.

"Mind your business," (Name) told her.

"Laria what did I say about eavesdropping?"

"It was Lari too! Now, punish (Name). That little heifer need an ass kicking."

"Stop it Laria," Lari said.

"Who are you calling a heifer? You skank."

"Stop yelling at her Laria," Laven said. Tangena's children argued in her office. Tangena smile sitting at her desk getting back to work.

"Sigh... Kids."

After work (Name) and Tezuka went to the movies. They left the theater walking down the street. "That movie was awesome. It had so much action in it," (Name) said smiling.

"I didn't know you like action movies. You look like a comedy movie watcher," Tezuka told her.

"I am. I love comedy. But what I love the most is horror movies."

"You like to be scared?"

"Of course, who doesn't? Besides, when I get scared. You will be there to calm me down, right Kunimitsu?"

"Of course." (Name) smiles at him. Tezuka stares at her looking her straight in the eyes. He backs her up against a building then wraps his arms around her waist. (Name) puts her arms around his neck. She smiles waiting for him to make a move.

"You know I will love to kiss you but... Your lips are all the way up there."

"Right..." Tezuka leans down kissing her on the lips with so much love. (Name) pulls away smiling then kisses him again. They kiss under the street light. A snow flake fail on (Name's) shoulders. Tezuka notice it then looks up. "It's snowing." (Name) looks up smiling.

"Yeah it is. I want to relationship to last long."

"Me too. I promise you it will." Tezuka pecks her on the cheek. (Name) smile.

"Whoa it's cold! Come on, let's go to my place so we can warm up, I'm freezing."

"Alright." Tezuka wraps his arms around her as they walk. (Name) did the same. "I'll keep you warm until we got there."

"Thank you. I love you Kunimitsu."

"I love you too (Name). We should hurry. It's freezing out here."

"That's why I'm here to keep you warm." Tezuka kiss her on the forehead. (Name) giggles.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
